Home
by MacHellia
Summary: Ni Shaw ni Root ne savent exactement quand ce nouveau jeu a débuté. Elles ignoraient aussi quand, ou même, si un jour il s'arrêtera. Leur nouveau passe-temps implique un nouveau terrain, de nouvelles règles, mais ces compétitrices peuvent-elles en sortir toutes les deux victorieuses?
1. Chapitre 1: Nouveau jeu

**Chapitre 1: Nouveau jeu**

Sameen Shaw détestait sa nouvelle identité. Comment la Machine avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle était littéralement coincée dans l'univers des grands magasins. D'accord, elle aimait faire les boutiques, en particulier celle de chaussures, mais lui infliger le rayon maquillage c'était vraiment aller trop loin. Finch était prof, cela lui allait bien, Reese avait un flingue et une plaque! Sam avait le droit à du mascara et du vernis ! Ne parlons pas de Root, qui multipliait les identités, et qui avait l'air de bien profiter de la situation.

Heureusement qu'elle pouvait se défouler un peu lors des cambriolages, sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps tué son responsable de rayon, sans regret évidemment. Son quotidien était bouleversé et surtout bien moins palpitant qu'auparavant. Elle avait bien moins de mission. De plus sa marge de manœuvre était réduite à présent. Rien que pour cela, elle détestait Samaritain !

Si son travail de jour l'ennuyait sérieusement, elle espérait au moins avoir le droit à un peu de détente chez elle. C'était bien entendu sans compter sur Root. Shaw ne sait ni comment ni quand cela avait débuté. Root avait tendance à passer à l''improviste', elle ne restait jamais longtemps, mais ses allées et venues étaient de plus en plus régulières.

Root arrivait, généralement avec une bouteille, dînait avec elle, puis repartait. Shaw ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle lubie. Peut-être la surveillait-elle, ou était-ce juste une nouvelle façon de lui taper sur les nerfs ? Bien entendu, Root ne prenait jamais le risque de frapper à la porte, laissant le choix à Shaw de la faire entrer ou non. La hackeuse crochetait à chaque fois sa serrure et débarquait avec un sourire démoniaque.

Root avait l'air assez épuisé et quelque peu éteinte depuis un certain temps. Shaw trouvait pourtant sa situation bien meilleure que la sienne. La hackeuse n'avait pas à conserver qu'une seule et simple identité. En l'observant au fil des mois, Sam conclut finalement que ces changements incessants ne devaient pas être aussi faciles qu'elle les imaginait. Shaw n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde contrairement à Root, elle se contentait donc d'écouter son 'invitée'.

Root était leur meilleur atout. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, jamais elle ne lui dirait en face. L'interface de la Machine portait de lourdes responsabilités, elle était clairement en première ligne face à Samaritain. Devant un challenge toujours plus exigeant, Root se retrouvait de plus en plus seule, la Machine ne pouvait plus la guider comme auparavant.

Si Root voulait de la compagnie ou une planque, elle pouvait aller à leur repaire souterrain. Mais, non, cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de lui faire des visites surprises. Elle lui rappelait toujours avant de partir de faire attention à bien préserver son identité, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Sameen.

Root avait commencé par amener de la nourriture et des boissons. Shaw découvrit une fois un saladier rempli de pommes sur sa table. C'était signé Root, aucun doute possible. Une autre fois elle avait même trouvé endormie Root sur son lit. Shaw avait pris sur elle pour ne pas la taser, elle l'avait même recouverte d'une couverture. Qu'on ne lui dise plus jamais qu'elle manque de compassion ! Cette fameuse nuit, elle avait bien entendu dormi sur le canapé. Au réveil Root la taquina, en précisant que le lit était assez grand pour deux et que même dans le cas contraire elles pourraient se serrer. Shaw n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le badinage de la hackeuse dès le matin. Root fut donc ramenée à la réalité par un verre d'eau froide que Shaw prit plaisir à lui verser sur la tête.

Root commençait à s'approprier son appartement sans jamais lui demander la moindre permission. Elle trouva un jour dans sa salle de bain, une deuxième brosse à dent à côté de la sienne. Étrangement celle-ci ne fit pas long feu, et termina dans la poubelle. Une semaine plus tard une nouvelle brosse était apparue. C'était le nouveau jeu de Root, une joute non verbale pour une fois. Shaw devait bien l'admettre que par moment les tentatives d'intrusion de Root l'amusaient.

Cela avait aussi de bons côtés : Shaw avait vu son bar se remplir. En revanche son gel douche et son shampoing ont disparu, remplacés par ceux de Root. Il était impossible de se tromper sur l'odeur du shampoing de cette folle furieuse, et surtout impossible pour elle de l'utiliser. Elle racheta alors ses propres produits, et remplaça le shampoing de Root par de la sauce tomate.

Lorsque Root passa une fois de plus sans être invitée et prit une douche, Sameen entendit un petit cri de surprise venir de sa salle de bains. Root sortit 20 minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Shaw lui demanda, en toute innocence évidemment, si elle avait eu un problème dans la douche. Pour toute réponse Root lui octroya un sourire carnassier. Elle lui précisa que si elle voulait le savoir, elle n'avait cas l'accompagnée. Sameen n'était pas suffisamment curieuse pour connaitre la réponse.

Elle trouva aussi un jour une nouvelle paire de chaussures parmi les siennes. Shaw remplit leurs extrémités de papiers journaux. Elle échangea aussi le thé que Root avait amené contre un autre nettement plus amère selon Harold. Ses petites blagues avaient au moins l'avantage de distraire Root, de lui faire oublier la Machine et Samaritain.

La hackeuse lui avait même amené une plante. Sérieux ! Shaw avait-elle une tête à faire du jardinage pendant son temps libre ? Il s'agissait à vrai dire d'un cocktail de plantes aromatiques pour la cuisine. Ces petites herbes ne vécurent guère longtemps. Quelle serait la prochaine étape, un aquarium ? Root avait par moment vraiment d'étranges idées. Une autre fois, en cherchant une bière Sameen ne reconnut pas son frigo tant il y avait de fruits et légumes à côté de ses propres armes.

Root la prenait aussi pour son médecin personnel, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Elle devait bien avouer que la faire grimacer en nettoyant quelques blessures était jubilatoire.

Root avait donc commencé par laisser de la nourriture, puis un ordinateur. Elle s'était ensuite attaquée à sa salle de bain. L'interface osa même apporter une trousse de maquillage. Shaw ne supportait plus la vue du massacra ou du rouge à lèvres, elle cacha cette maudite trousse au fin fond de son armoire. Root ne lui posa évidement jamais de question. C'était ce qui lui plaisait dans ce nouveau jeu : le silence.

Bien plus tard, l'ancienne espionne découvrit un sac noir près de son armoire, il s'agissait d'armes et de vêtements de Root. Il y avait également une paire de menotte doublée de velours, qui n'avait rien d'officielle. Root avait fait exprès de laisser ces menottes en évidence, Shaw en était persuadée. Elle ne fouilla pas davantage ce maudit sac et le replaça comme il était à l'origine. Il était évident que Root avait dû laisser bien d'autres gadgets dedans à son attention. Cette psychopathe avait un don pour l'énerver ! A croire que cette dernière avait fait de son appartement une base secondaire alors qu'ils avaient déjà un lieu pour cela !

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que ce petit jeu durait. Sameen n'était même plus surprise quand Root arrivait. Au contraire, elle s'ennuyait quand elle s'absentait longtemps. Root l'avait remarqué et même taquiné. Shaw s'inquiétait toujours après une longue absence, ce qui se manifestait évidemment par de colère à son encontre. Root lisait entre les lignes avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque Shaw lui fit une remarque acerbe sur son manque de communication, comme quoi le téléphone existait, Root se retint de rire. Sam énervée boudait, mais elle ne pouvait sortir pour rentrer chez elle se calmer, elle était déjà chez elle, c'était à Root de partir. Shaw se contentait dans ces cas-là de lui tourner le dos.

Root en profita une fois pour s'approcher d'elle, passer un bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'une voix lascive qu'il fallait se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours, mais que si elle le désirait elle pourrait rester avec elle bien plus souvent. Root se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Quand Shaw se retourna, elle était toujours en colère, mais sa réplique l'avait apparemment troublée, au moins l'espace d'un délicieux instant. Shaw poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et s'éloigna violemment d'elle pour finalement allumer la télévision.

Root était réellement envahissante. A présent quand Sammen rentrait, et qu'elle inspectait rapidement son appartement elle repensait à cette psychopathe. C'était pour une personne lambda juste des petites choses insignifiantes, mais pour elle cela avait de l'importance. Même absente, Root était partout dans son appartement.

Sameen s'était demandée plusieurs fois pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas ce petit jeu tacite. Ce serait simple, il suffirait de virer toutes les affaires de Root de son espace personnel. Non, ce ne serait pas si simple, cela blesserait Root. Non, Shaw n'était pas triste à cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Sameen était sociopathe ce qui lui permettait de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir le moindre regret ou remord. Alors quel était ce malaise qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de 'blesser' cette folle furieuse ?

Il s'agissait de Root, une femme qui faisait tout pour l'énerver. Shaw devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas insensible à cette attention particulière que l'ex-tueuse à gages lui donnait, bien qu'elle n'ait rien demandé ! L'interface de la Machine était agaçante et provocante pour beaucoup de monde, mais Shaw avait tout de même un traitement spécial. Certain dirait un 'traitement de faveur' venant de la hackeuse. Il y avait 'un truc', 'un jeu' entre elles.

Shaw n'aimait pas épiloguer sur ses pseudos états d'âmes. Elle ne voulait pas en avoir, pour elle un cœur c'était bien trop lourd à porter. C'est pourquoi, elle laissa les affaires de l'ex-tueuse chez elle, juste pour ne savoir pas à quoi ce malaise correspondait.

Une autre fois Sameen eut la surprise au réveil de découvrir Root endormie dans son lit, la main de la hackeuse s'était agrippée à son tee-shirt. Elle avait nettement abusé sur ce coup. Encore une chance qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie contre elle, sinon elle l'aurait assommée ou étranglée, peut-être les deux d'ailleurs. Sam se leva rapidement s'apprêta à réveiller brutalement l'invitée non désirée. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Root, Shaw se figea instantanément. Root avait pleuré, son mascara avait coulé.

Sameen déglutit avec difficulté, elle n'avait jamais vu Root pleurer. Pour exact, ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment, mais les traces de maquillages sur son visage en disaient long. Elle sentit une onde de panique l'envahir. Cette psychopathe avait beaucoup de défauts, mais c'était une personne généralement joyeuse et solaire. La voir dans cet état lui rappela que même un soleil pouvait cacher un trou noir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son calme. Elle devait d'abord vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle retira doucement la couverture. Root était en tee-shirt et en jean. Aucune tache de sang.n'était visible. Elle fit pivoter doucement sa 'patiente' pour mieux l'examiner. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle plaça une main sur son front, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle prit ensuite son pouls, il était parfaitement régulier tout comme sa respiration: Root dormait. Shaw souleva ensuite son tee-shirt pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas de marques sur le torse. Root était intact.

Shaw ne savait pas si c'était la conclusion qu'elle espérait. Sameen pouvait facilement soigner les blessures, nettoyer les plaies, recoudre des entailles et même extraire des balles. En revanche, ce que Sameen ne savait pas faire c'était 'guérir' le reste.

Sam resta de longues minutes silencieuse à la regarder dormir. Elle lui remit la couverture sans la réveiller. Sameen décida de la laisser dormir, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Root était décidément imprévisible, inexplicable, presque insurmontable.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de son appartement. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle se dirigea vers un café et prit deux grands gobelets à emporter d'expresso. Elle finit le sien avant d'être de retour à son appartement.

A son arrivée elle fit attention à ne faire pas de bruit. Elle se demandait toujours ce qui aurait été le mieux que Root soit toujours endormie, qu'elle soit réveillée et qu'elle l'attende, ou encore qu'elle soit partie. Shaw avait rarement été aussi anxieuse à l'idée de rentrer chez elle.

Root était partie, et pas une fois après l'interface de la Machine ne fit une réflexion concernant cette fameuse nuit. Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal au plus grand soulagement de l'ancienne espionne. Root était même repassée plusieurs fois pour des futilités.

Un matin, Shaw fut réveillée par un appel de Finch concernant un numéro. Elle se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Il était hors de question de partir travailler le ventre vide. Elle se versa alors rapidement un bol de céréales avec du lait, ses céréales préférées à vrai dire. Elle faillit recracher sa première bouchée. Root avait acheté du lait de soja ! Shaw avait-elle une tête à boire ce genre de truc ? Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Elle abandonna son bol, attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement de très mauvaise humeur. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas la suite. Les rues de New York étaient froides et venteuses selon leur angle. Shaw finit par enfiler sa veste. Celle-ci était étrangement plus longue et plus lourde que d'habitude. Sameen s'immobilisa et l'examina en détail. Les manches étaient bien trop longues pour ses bras, Shaw flottait littéralement dans cette foutue veste, ou plutôt dans celle de Root. Elle allait tuer cette dernière à leur prochaine rencontre.

Sameen se dépêcha de retrouver Finch qui prenait le thé avec Root. Et bien évidemment il fallait qu'elle soit là ! A son arrivée le regard de la psychopathe envahissante s'illumina littéralement. Finch n'en comprit pas immédiatement la raison. Root ne résista pas et la provoqua :

 _« J'adore ton style Sameen._

 _\- Pas un mot.»_

Shaw ôta rapidement l''affreuse' veste qu'elle portait et la jeta violemment à la figure de sa propriétaire légitime. Root allait répliquer lorsque Harold la coupa. Il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il expliqua la situation du dernier numéro à Shaw. Root était étrangement silencieuse, mais la dévorait littéralement du regard.

Shaw devait rejoindre Reese pour une surveillance. Elle n'accorda aucune attention à Root. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir cette dernière la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'eut quitté la pièce, sous l'œil interrogateur de Finch. Avec un air malicieux elle tendit la veste. Shaw ne réagit même pas. Root avec un sourire espiègle s'interposa alors entre Shaw et la sortie et lui présentant la veste tel un majordome.

 _« -Il serait dommage que tu t'enrhumes. »_

Shaw n'était absolument pas convaincue, et soutint sans ciller le regard provocateur de la grande brune mais Finch intervint et précisa :

 _« - Elle a raison, on n'est déjà pas nombreux, inutile de prendre des risques._ _Ne faites pas l'enfant_ »

Shaw le fusilla du regard, mais céda. Elle laissa même Root l'aider à enfiler 'sa veste'. Cette dernière remonta entièrement la fermeture éclair. Elle prit ce que Shaw considérait comme une éternité à fermer chaque pression. Root jubilait simplement.

Shaw était troublée, elle se demanda pourquoi elle la laissait faire, mais la réponse était simple : son sourire était tout simplement divin. Root était à cet instant resplendissante, rien à voir avec les traces de larmes à son réveil. Quand elle eut finit de l'habiller Root replaça une mèche de Sameen derrière son oreille ce qui ramena l'ex-agent à la réalité.

Root était bien trop proche, Shaw recula d'un pas. La hackeuse fit mine d'examiner sa tenue sous l'œil amusé du milliardaire.

 _« Tout simplement canon._

 _\- Hilarant Root ! »_

La hackeuse lui sourit et Sameen irritée ajouta :

 _« Pour la peine, je ne te la rendrai pas. Tu n'as cas mieux ranger tes affaires._

 _\- Tu veux la porter toute la saison, je suis touchée._

 _\- Non, je lui trouverai une autre utilité. »_

Shaw poussa Root du passage et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et demanda sans se retourner:

 _« Pendant que certains travaillent, tu pourrais faire les courses ? »_

Root ne comprit pas immédiatement où Shaw voulait en venir. Sameen pivota et la fixa en attendant une réponse puis précisa :

 _« J'ai une tête à boire du lait de soja le matin ? Ou même n'importe quand ? »_

Shaw ne lui avait pas pardonnée l'épisode du petit déjeuner. Root ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était rare de voir Root bugger ainsi. Celle-ci finit par lui répondre sceptique :

« _Tu m'envois faire des courses ?_

 _\- Oui, tu pourrais nous prendre du vrai lait, et des céréales. Je sais que tu vis de pommes et de thé, mais j'aime mes céréales le matin. »_

Shaw insista particulièrement sur le terme vrai mais tout ce que Root retint c'était le nous. Shaw ne blaguait pas, elle ne plaisantait jamais en ce qui concernait la nourriture. C'était sans doute involontaire de sa part, il s'agissait tout de même la première fois qu'elle employait ce pronom de la sorte. C'était la première fois, que l'une d'elles faisait référence à ce qui se passait dans l'appartement de l'ancienne espionne. Shaw avait enfreint une règle tacite mais Root rayonnait et lui répondit d'une voix émue bien plus douce et plus tendre qu'elle ne l'imaginait :

« _Tout ce que tu veux, Sam. »_

Shaw ne comprit pas ce soudain élan mielleux de la grande brune. Root la provoquait et jouait encore et toujours avec ses nerfs. Shaw n'était pas d'humeur à répliquer et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre Reese laissant ainsi une Root agréablement surprise à la porte du repaire. Cette dernière avait gagné à leur nouveau jeu : Shaw l'avait acceptée chez elle, même si elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue réellement compte. Jamais personne n'était si heureux d'avoir une liste de course à faire.


	2. Chapitre 2: Juste des lasagnes

_Grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Juste des lasagnes…**

Shaw avait eu une journée chargée. Une journée qui avait mal commencé avec la mauvaise blague de Root qui avait été de remplacer son lait traditionnel par du lait de soja. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps et surtout l'énergie, de lui passer un savon en bonne et due forme. L'ancienne espionne avait passé sa matinée à surveiller un mari qui prévoyait d'assassiner sa femme.

Bilan décevant : Le mari en question comptait juste l'empoisonner et simuler une crise cardiaque. D'un avis d'expert en la matière son plan était foireux depuis le départ, une crise cardiaque pour une femme aussi jeune et riche c'était plus que suspect.

Shaw réfléchit, à sa place, si elle devait un jour se débarrasser de son compagnon, elle opterait pour une balle bien placée. Si un jour elle devait réellement tuer Root, elle serait bien plus impitoyable, elle aurait droit à tout son chargeur.

Sameen faillit s'étrangler à cette idée, elle venait d'associer cette folle furieuse de psychopathe à son 'compagnon'! La démence de Root était contagieuse. L'ancienne espionne relativisa : ok primo, Sameen Shaw ne fait pas dans le romantisme et si un jour cela arrivait, cela ne serait pas avec cette grande brune démoniaque. De plus c'était juste un projet d'assassinat et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'imaginait abattre la hackeuse. Elle avait pensé à elle, juste par association de l'idée du meurtre et non de compagnon. Techniquement parlant, elle l'avait déjà abattue. Un excellent souvenir au passage!

Shaw avait consacré son après-midi au magnifique et captivant rayon maquillage du grand magasin que La Machine lui avait choisi. Heureusement, son travail criminel nocturne était pour le moment en suspens et elle allait pouvoir décompresser avec une bonne bière tranquillement, chez elle.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de voir que Root s'était appropriée sa cuisine. D'ordinaire, son _invitée non désirée_ se contentait de lui apporter des plats déjà cuisinés.

Évidemment Shaw ne prévenait pas quand elle rentrait à 'son' appartement et elle avait surpris Root en pleine démonstration de danse dans sa cuisine une spatule à la main sur un air de jazz. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas immédiatement remarquée. C'était le grand avantage de la coupure de communication entre l'interface et sa déesse. Auparavant jamais elle n'aurait pu la surprendre ainsi. Shaw resta quelques secondes immobile sur le seuil de sa porte à apprécier cet étrange spectacle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu la hackeuse si joyeuse et elle devait bien admettre que cette folie lui allait à merveille.

Sameen ne résista pas longtemps et éclata de rire quand Root commença à chanter le refrain en cœur avec la radio. Root stoppa immédiatement et se tourna vers elle. Bien entendu cette dernière ne paraissait pas gênée d'avoir été surprise en plein récital, c'eût été trop simple! La hackeuse rayonnait, elle octroya à Shaw un magnifique sourire carnassier en guise de bienvenue.

Sam connaissait trop bien cette expression, elle présageait toujours le désastre et généralement c'était elle qui en faisait les frais. Sameen n'allait pas la laisser faire si facilement :

 _«- Je vois que tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, c'est bien la première fois que cette cuisine est réellement utilisée._

 _\- Je t'ai préparé l'un de tes plats préférés, Sameen._

 _\- Et le récital c'est pour quelle occasion, tu t'entraînes à chanter une berceuse à ta petite amie imaginaire?_

 _\- Jalouse ?_

 _\- Non, juste affamée.»_

Ce n'était pas l'aveu que Root espérait, mais elle s'en conterait. La hackeuse lui sourit de nouveau en précisant que le plat serait prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle lui sortit alors une bière de son frigo et la décapsula même pour elle. Tant d'attention cachait forcément quelque chose, Sameen était fortement sceptique :

 _« - Tu as touché à mes armes?»_

La réflexion de l'ancienne espionne amusa la grande brune.

\- _Même pas, mon cœur. »_

Shaw soupira et la fusilla du regard à l'utilisation de ce sobriquet idiot, et lança un large regard circulaire à l'appartement pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Rien ne retint son attention, ce qui énerva encore plus l'ancienne espionne. Root était bien trop joyeuse par rapport à ce matin. Elle n'avait pourtant apparemment rien apporté de nouveau, c'était franchement suspect.

Sam s'avança, posa son manteau ou plutôt la veste qu'elle avait malheureusement empruntée à Root pour examiner ce que cette dernière préparait. Cela sentait les tomates, le basilic et le bœuf. L'ex-tueuse lui préparait des lasagnes. Sameen finit par saisir la bière tendue toujours sur la défensive et s'assit sur le canapé.

Root l'observait toujours avec un regard pétillant de malice. Shaw se demanda si ce n'était pas son nouveau jeu, lui faire croire qu'elle préparait quelque chose, la mener en bateau, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle en serait parfaitement capable, mais après réflexion c'était peu probable. Root avait juste un coup d'avance dans cette partie, Sam détestait cela. Il serait alors naïf pour elle de baisser sa garde.

Root rangea 'sa' veste sous le regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé de Sameen :

 _« - Je range mes affaires, mais tu peux les emprunter quand tu veux!_

 _\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »_

Root l'ignora et ajouta :

 _« - Je sais qu'elle est un peu grande pour toi, mais au moins tu n'as pas eu froid. »_

Elle venait de capter toute l'attention de la petite brune en faisant référence à sa taille. Cette dernière la fusilla littéralement du regard. Root était excellente à ce petit jeu, elle changea de sujet de conversation tout en s'approchant de la locataire de l'appartement.

 _« - Tu as passé une bonne journée? Vous avez pu sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et botter les fesses aux méchants?_

 _\- Rien de bien passionnant, un mari qui voulait empoisonner sa femme et une rupture de stock de vernis vermillon.»_

Root lui répondit alors d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde, mais avec un sourire espiègle :

 _« - N'aie crainte Sameen, jamais je ne t'empoisonnerai, te droguer oui à la rigueur, mais … jamais du poison, … rien de mortel en tout cas. »_

Shaw soupira et leva les yeux au ciel à la réflexion de l'interface de la Machine, elle était décidément en forme ce soir. Le pire c'est qu'elle était sans doute sérieuse au fond. Sameen ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua :

 _« - Si je suis censée te remercier de cette délicate attention, je passe mon tour. En plus je ne t'ai jamais vue cuisiner, est-ce que je risque une intoxication ?»_

Root s'assit à côté de sa future cobaye culinaire puis la provoqua délibérément :

 _« - Je ne pense pas, mais si cela devait arriver, involontairement bien entendu, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. »_

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes le temps de ménager son effet et devant le regard interrogateur de Shaw compléta :

 _« - Pour une fois c'est moi qui jouerai au docteur… »_

La réponse fut immédiate :

 _« - Il n'y a pas moyen, plutôt crever._

 _\- Les médecins sont vraiment les pires patients. Ne soit pas si grognon Sameen!_

 _\- Si cela devait arriver, crois-moi c'est toi qui aurait besoin d'un médecin._

 _\- Tant que c'est toi, cela me va !»_ conclut Root d'un ton aguicheur qui exaspéra l'ancienne espionne.

La hackeuse tenta en vain un regard de chien battu pour amadouer Sam. Si seulement c'était aussi simple! Elle était sûre que si c'était Balou, Shaw aurait craqué et l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Comment peut-on être aussi jalouse d'un chien?

Root se leva et alla mettre la table pendant que Shaw allumait la télévision sur la chaîne des informations. Sameen gardait toutefois un œil sur son 'invitée' qui prenait plaisir à lui octroyer un sourire indécent à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Shaw savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce soir, qu'elle pourrait passer une soirée tranquille. Root lui prenait toute son énergie et elle venait juste de rentrer. La hackeuse était bien plus épuisante que n'importe quel animal de compagnie. Qui plus est on choisit d'avoir un animal! Sameen avait beau y réfléchir sérieusement, elle ne se souvenait pas d'être passée à l'animalerie et d'en être ressortie avec Root sous le bras! Et pourtant, il était évident qu'une _entité biologique_ avait élu domicile chez elle !

Bien entendu elle pourrait l'envoyer promener ou aller jusqu'à attendre que le plat soit prêt et la mettre dehors. Toutefois, aussi fatiguant que cela puisse être, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait cette attention singulière que la psychopathe lui donnait. Root avait fait l'effort de lui préparer à manger. Elle allait au moins y goûter avant de la mettre dehors.

Shaw quitta brutalement le cours de ses divagations. Elle s'imaginait Root, de grands yeux larmoyants, lui demandant une promenade, un collier noir avec des pics argentés au cou et une laisse à la main. A bien y réfléchir, il lui manquait le principal : la muselière! Que cet accessoire lui irait bien! Elle chassa rapidement cette idée loufoque, bien qu'elle soit convaincue que Root ne serait pas contre ce genre d'accessoires si elle lui demandait!

La grande brune venait de sortir les lasagnes du four, et une délicieuse odeur enivrait la pièce. Shaw se leva d'un bon lorsqu'elle vit Root installer des bougies sur la table à manger. DES BOUGIES! L'interface de la machine avait vraiment perdu la raison sur ce coup-là! Et où avait-elle trouvé ces bougies, Shaw était certaine de ne pas en avoir. Finalement la psychopathe avait bien apporté quelque chose de nouveau et surtout d'inutile dans son appartement!

 _« - Root qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

 _\- Pourrais-tu être plus explicite Sameen ? »_ répondit innocemment la hackeuse.

 _«- C'est pourtant évident, que font ces bougies ici ? »_

L'interface de la Machine fit mine de réfléchir et lui expliqua avec le plus grand sérieux possible :

 _« - Elles servent à éclairer, je croyais que tu le savais Sam._

 _\- Les lampes ne suffisent-elles pas ?_

 _\- Les bougies réchauffent aussi._

 _\- Si tu as froid, tu peux monter le chauffage. »_

Root fit mine d'être déçue et lui répliqua d'un ton malicieux avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur:

 _« -Je comptai davantage sur toi pour me réchauffer si j'avais froid…_

 _-J'apprécie cette charmante attention, c'est vrai que je te dois une séance torride de fer à repasser… mais revenons-en aux bougies, elles ne servent à rien, retire-les ! »_

Root alluma la dernière bougie en guise de défi, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la locataire de l'appartement, puis elle s'approcha de Shaw en tenant ladite bougie un sourire diabolique aux lèvres :

 _« - Si j'ai bien compris, à condition que ces magnifiques bougies aient une utilité, tu acceptes de les garder ? »_

En réponse Sameen s'approcha de Root, planta son regard dans le sien puis souffla sur la bougie de cette dernière. La hackeuse s'en amusa puis ralluma la bougie avec son briquet et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, sous le regard interrogateur de Shaw. Root ouvrit alors le boîtier électrique et coupa l'électricité avant de se retourner pour observer fièrement la réaction de Sameen.

Celle-ci soupira d'exaspération, mais aussi d'amusement. Root se rapprocha de la table à manger et tendit une chaise à Sameen. L'ex-espionne examina son appartement sous cette étrange lumière vacillante et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la table elle redécouvrait aussi le sourire presque éblouissant de la grande brune. Non, Shaw ne la trouvait pas particulièrement attirante sous cet éclairage, au mieux elle avait juste l'air moins cinglée.

Root lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Sameen la toisa quelques minutes du regard avant d'accepter. Avec un sourire victorieux aussi fabuleux qu'énervant elle apporta alors le plat et la servit. La locataire de l'appartement se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi…. insolite.

Elle allait dîner aux chandelles avec Root. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de chose. Est-ce que c'était un rencard ? Shaw faillit s'étrangler à cette idée. Évidemment non ? NON ? Impossible ? Ce n'était pas son genre ! Un rencard, des chandelles, chez elle ? Non, c'était juste des lasagnes et elles avaient intérêts d'être bonnes vu le contexte.

Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours partir, ou la mettre dehors alors pourquoi se laissait-elle entraîner dans ces absurdités ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion. Root lui frôla le bras en lui servant du vin. Elle l'avait fait exprès mais bien évidement Shaw n'avait pas frissonné à ce contact lascif, en tout cas jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait.

Root la dévorait du regard lorsque Shaw goûta les lasagnes et lui précisa avec ironie :

 _« - Apparemment, je n'aurai pas besoin d'un médecin._

 _\- J'ignore si j'en suis ravie ou déçue._

 _\- Pourquoi t'es-tu donnée autant de peine pour préparer ce repas ?»_

La question était sortie toute seule, elle était bien moins anodine qu'elle n'y paraissait. Shaw serra son poing en s'entendant à parler. Elle n'était pas sûre de désirer avoir cette conversation maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Non, elle ne voulait clairement pas avoir cette conversation.

Un bref mais lourd silence s'installa. Root l'observait, Shaw évita soigneusement son regard bien trop expressif étant donné la situation. La hackeuse avait toujours eu quelque chose d'ensorcelant au fond de ces yeux chocolat, mais à cet instant précis il y avait aussi une fragilité, une authenticité presque effrayantes pour Shaw.

Root joua la carte de l'humour pour mettre la petite brune à l'aise, Shaw n'était pas prête pour avoir une discussion sérieuse. Elle était déjà contente qu'elle soit restée ce soir. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer davantage. Elle s'attendait à être éjectée de l'appartement à chaque minute, Sam pouvait faire à tout moment un pas en arrière.

 _«- Voyons Sameen, c'est toi qui m'as envoyée faire des courses ce matin, nous acheter du lait. »_

Root insista sur le nous, mais Shaw ne comprit pas l'allusion.

 _« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire à manger et encore moins de concocter un dîner aux chandelles._

 _\- Certes, c'est juste un bonus. Disons que j'ai passé une bonne journée, alors que tu étais coincée au magasin. Je me suis dit qu'un bon repas te ferait plaisir. Ce n'est pas si mauvais ?_

 _\- C'est pas trop mal….»_ répondit Shaw en reprenant une bouchée.

 _« - Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment._

 _\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là._ » répliqua Shaw avec ironie.

Le malaise était retombé. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Shaw lui raconta même quelques anecdotes du temps où elle était médecin et Root lui narra les plus grands chantages qu'elle avait orchestrés.

Finalement ce dîner n'était pas aussi épouvantable que Sameen l'avait imaginé. Au dessert, Root lui fit la surprise d'une mousse pomme chocolat.

 _« -Je t'enverrai faire des courses plus souvent._

 _\- Dois-je comprendre que ce rencard t'a plu ?_

 _\- Un rencard, c'était juste des lasagnes…»_ répondit Shaw qui faillit s'étouffer.

 _« -Au prochain rencard, c'est toi qui me feras… juste à manger… ou tu peux toujours… juste m'inviter au resto…_

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…»_

Root approcha dangereusement sa chaise à quelques centimètres de Sameen et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _«-Si tu profites du manque d'éclairage pour tenter quoique ce se soit, je te… »_

Root l'interrompit en plaçant son index à deux centimètres des lèvres de Sameen et lança une ultime provocation:

 _«- Tu m'en voudrais si je ne tente rien… »_

Sam saisit le poignet de son 'invitée' et l'éloigna de son visage. Root la fixait avec une intensité qui aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise Sameen, si cette dernière n'était pas une sociopathe aguerrie.

 _« - Absolument pas, mais je te connais malheureusement trop bien, et cela fait maintenant longtemps, que je ne crois plus au Père Noël._

 _\- Oh, oh, oh, …_

 _\- Merveilleuse imitation, même si je t'imagine mal avec la barbe et son accoutrement._

 _\- Pour toi, j'enfilerais n'importe quel costume, j'ignorai que tu aimais les jeux de rôle. J'y excelle, on est vraiment parfaite l'une pour l'autre…»_

Comment faisait cette folle furieuse pour toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Root venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour : soit Shaw lui cédait, soit elle avait le droit à un fabuleux crochet. Sameen opta pour une troisième solution, elle se leva et elle quitta la pièce pour aller rallumer les lumières. Root prit cela pour un progrès, il fut un temps, elle l'aurait assommée pour bien moins que cette petite provocation.

Shaw avait besoin de mettre de l'espace entre elles, Root était déchaînée ce soir, presque flamboyante. Elle préférait la voir ainsi, quand bien même cela mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette flamme, cet éclat danser dans ces yeux.

Sam remit le courant dans son appartement et l'ex-tueuse à gage quelque peu déçue, mais pas abattue souffla sur les bougies. Il était déjà tard, le dîner avait duré bien plus longtemps que Shaw ne l'avait imaginé.

Root n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, au contraire elle s'était maintenant appropriée le canapé un verre de vin à la main. Shaw ignora le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui adressa et partit prendre une douche. Elle prit toutefois la peine de verrouiller la salle de bain. Root se moqua légèrement, lui précisant que si elle le décidait ce n'était pas cette petite serrure qui la freinerait. Pour toute réponse Shaw lui déclara que certains avaient perdu la vie pour moins que ça. Déjà sous l'eau, enfin seule, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et savoura la tranquillité que sa douche lui procurait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en débardeur et shorti, Root était toujours là, elle l'observa, et apparemment, cette dernière était ravie de ce qu'elle voyait.


	3. Chapitre 3: Exaequo

**Chapitre 3 : Exæquo**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture attentive et ses remarques**

* * *

Shaw avait espéré que Root soit partie pendant qu'elle prenait une douche. C'était mal connaître cette dernière. Lorsque Sam sortit de salle de bain en débardeur et shorti, la hackeuse l'attendait sur son canapé avec un grand sourire. Sameen avait littéralement dû chasser Root de son appartement, pour enfin pouvoir se coucher. Cette dernière quitta les lieux en faisant mine de bouder. À croire que l'ancienne tueuse à gages s'attendait réellement à ce qu'elle l'autorise à rester ! L'interface lui octroya un dernier commentaire libidineux sur son hypocrisie à l'éjecter de chez elle alors que Shaw portait une tenue des plus affriolantes. Sameen ne se sentit toutefois nullement coupable et passa une excellente nuit. L'ancienne espionne supposait, ou plutôt espérait que cette expulsion sans ménagement aurait calmé les ardeurs de sa colocataire non désirée. C'était clairement sous-estimer la fougue de Root.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle croisa Root au QG souterrain, cette dernière se comportait de façon habituelle. Elle débattait avec Harold sur la marche à suivre pour arrêter Samaritain. À son arrivée, elle s'interrompit et Shaw eut évidemment le droit à une allusion lascive à propos la soirée de la veille. Root ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'agacer.

Sameen l'ignora comme elle savait si bien le faire et interrogea Harold sur le numéro du jour. À son plus grand plaisir, lorsque le soir en question, elle rentra chez elle, Root n'était pas là. Une soirée de répit. De plus, par chance, il restait des lasagnes.

Le quotidien avait repris son cours : protection des numéros, épouvantable rayon maquillage, braquages nocturnes. Malheureusement le petit jeu tacite avec sa psychopathe imprévisible avait aussi été relancé.

Cette dernière était partie en mission à l'étranger. Bien évidemment à son retour, elle lui avait laissé un cadeau sur sa table basse. Root avait dû faire un passage éclair pour le lui déposer. Il n'y avait aucune carte, mais qui d'autre lui offrirait un cadeau emballé dans un papier rose bonbon ?

Shaw hésita un instant à envoyer, sans l'ouvrir, le fameux cadeau à la poubelle. Mais, curieuse, elle se demanda ce que Root avait bien pu lui réserver. Elle décida donc, finalement, de l'ouvrir. Elle fut presque déçue de n'y découvrir qu'un simple paquet de biscuits au chocolat. Toutefois, elle dut reconnaître qu'ils étaient excellents.

* * *

Une autre fois, suite à de multiples ruses, Root réussit à passer la nuit sur son canapé. Elle profita alors, du sommeil de la propriétaire pour cacher l'ensemble de ses vêtements, ne lui laissant qu'une magnifique robe cintrée et colorée, des dessous chics et des escarpins assortis. Shaw la menaça, mais Root lui tint tête. La négociation dura longtemps. Root lui proposa même d'échanger plus tard les rôles. Si l'ancienne espionne jouait aujourd'hui le jeu, Sameen pourrait alors choisir une tenue et Root la porterait une journée entière. Toutefois le marché présenté par l'interface n'enthousiasma pas Sam.

Sa fureur ne se calma pas lorsque l'interface lui précisa, qu'au départ, elle pensait seulement lui laisser les dessous et les escarpins. Shaw aurait dû selon elle, se réjouir, elle avait fait preuve de bonne volonté en lui offrant en sus une magnifique robe. Elles finirent après de multiples provocations et remarques assassines par trouver un compromis. Shaw enfila à contre cœur la robe et laissa même Root la coiffer. Évidemment, l'interface mit à mal la patience légendaire de la petite brune et essaya plusieurs coiffures. Jamais Sameen n'avait mis autant de temps à s'apprêter !

Shaw ne sortit pas de son appartement dans cette tenue. Hors de questions d'aller voir Harold et John habillée de la sorte. Elle avait rempli sa part du marché, Root lui rendit donc ses vêtements habituels. Toutefois, elle avait profité de l'occasion pour prendre discrètement l'ex-espionne en photo.

La hackeuse était radieuse. Non seulement, en faisant porter ce genre de tenue à Sameen elle avait gagné son pari contre Harold, mais en plus la robe lui seyait parfaitement. Cette dernière était incroyablement séduisante. Elle conserverait une copie de la photo pour ses propres archives !

Elle lui proposa de garder la robe, mais pour toute réponse Shaw la retira bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait mise et lui jeta de toutes ses forces au visage. Root regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre en photo l'ancienne espionne à ce moment-là, mais elle apprécia le spectacle. Les dessous lui allaient encore mieux que la robe. L'interface n'était pas complètement folle, Shaw ne la laisserait jamais la prendre en photo dans cette tenue et elle ne put trouver l'occasion pour le faire discrètement. Taquine, elle lui demanda toutefois si elle comptait aussi se débarrasser du reste de la même manière. Elle vit le poing de la propriétaire se resserrer. Shaw prit une profonde inspiration pour finalement enfiler sa tenue habituelle. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles rejoignirent silencieusement les garçons au QG souterrains. Sameen et John partirent ensemble pour surveiller un nouveau numéro.

Root resta avec Finch et lui montra la photo avec fierté. Harold lui demanda comment elle avait fait, mais Root éluda la question en précisant que tout était dans l'art de la négociation. L'interface avait passé une excellente journée. Les jours qui suivirent Finch se mit subitement à la pâtisserie pour le plus grand plaisir de l'interface.

* * *

Le petit jeu entre les deux brunes avait repris de plus bel. Root tentait de plus en plus souvent de s'introduire dans son espace personnel même si, à chaque fois, Shaw la repoussait. Récemment Root avait fait fort. Après une longue journée à surveiller un comptable qui détournait de l'argent, Shaw était rentrée chez elle. L'appartement, à première vue, était inoccupé. Les lumières étaient éteintes et aucune veste n'était visible sur le porte-manteau. En résumé, il n'y avait aucune trace de la psychopathe. Non ! Shaw ne la cherchait pas à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, elle faisait juste un constat !

Sam sourit, elle allait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Sameen déposa sur la table de salon, le plat à emporter qu'elle avait acheté en chemin. Une étrange odeur finit par mettre ses sens en alerte. Une arme à la main, elle se dirigea vers sa source. Cette odeur, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, provenait de sa salle de bain. C'était étrange, la lumière de cette pièce n'était pas allumée. Shaw se colla contre le rebord de la porte et ouvrit brusquement cette dernière. Elle pointa directement son arme sur l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse.

Root lui octroya un sourire carnassier. Cette dernière prenait un bain, chez elle ! Pour être exact, ce que Shaw considérait comme un vrai bain de femme, avec tous les clichés. Root, les cheveux remontés était allongée dans une baignoire débordante de mousse. Il y avait des bougies et de l'encens ! Shaw eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre salle de bain. Cela l'énerva comme rarement, mais elle se retint de lui tirer dessus. Elle baissa son arme et foudroya son 'invitée' du regard. Au diable, la soirée tranquille !

 _« ROOT ! »_

Celle-ci la provoqua délibérément : elle sortit doucement un bras du bain, prit une petite partie de la mousse et la souffla en direction de Shaw.

 _« Je t'attendais mon cœur. »_

Pour toute réponse Sameen fit demi-tour et claqua violemment la porte. Elle entendit Root ajouter :

 _« L'eau est chaude, un bon bain te fera du bien. Tu seras moins grognon après. Ne te fait pas prier, viens. »_

Shaw s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Root l'avait dangereusement prise par surprise. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas chassée de chez elle sur-le-champ ? Elle avait clairement dépassé les limites ! Pourquoi avait-elle pris la fuite ? La FUITE ! Non, Sameen Shaw ne prenait pas la fuite ! C'était juste un repli stratégique pour éviter de tuer cette folle dingue envahissante !

Pourquoi s'emportait-elle comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Root lui 'empruntait' sa salle de bain. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à chasser cette image de sa tête ? Non, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait vu l'espace de quelques secondes. Pourquoi cette stupide vision avait laissé une image aussi nette dans son esprit ?

Le nouveau jeu de Root était déstabilisant. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui plus est, Root continuait à la provoquer à travers la porte. Sameen se força à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle bâillonna toutes les voix qui se manifestaient dans son esprit. Shaw ne faisait pas ce genre de choses.

Elle n'avait ni doutes, ni remords, ni crises existentielles, ni attaches et encore moins de sentiments. Shaw n'avait rien de tout cela, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle prit une seconde inspiration et fit le vide sans sa tête. Les flots de ses pensées s'étaient calmés, les voix s'étaient tues.

Le silence apaisant. La solitude réconfortante. Le vide familier …Enfin presque… Une seule voix demeurait, une voix qui lui murmurait :

 _« En fait...Tu n'as plus rien de tout cela. En revanche tu as Root._

 _…Root… »_

C'était John qui avait sorti cette phrase, comme une évidence, à Harold il y avait quelques mois. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas été censée entendre cette conversation. Encore des mouchards qu'elle aurait dû s'abstenir de placer !

 _« Ne vous inquiétez Finch, Shaw n'est plus seule désormais, elle a Root._

 _\- En effet, Miss Groves ne laissera jamais personne toucher un seul cheveu de Miss Shaw. »_

Pourquoi se souvenir de cette phrase maintenant ? Non, Root n'était pas à elle ! La hackeuse pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, avec qui elle voulait. Avoir quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire au final ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir Root. Cela serait encore plus dangereux, encore plus effrayant que de récupérer tout ce dont son statut de sociopathe la préservait. Il n'y avait que cette psychopathe pour parvenir à la déstabiliser si facilement.

Et pourtant, Sameen le savait parfaitement : elle avait souri en écoutant la conversation de John. Dans son étrange réalité, d'une certaine manière, elle avait bel et bien Root pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à le reconnaître à haute voix et encore moins devant celle-ci. Cet aveu aurait le goût de la défaite, mais peut-être, ce goût n'en serait-il pas si amer pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

À cet instant précis, sa folle dingue de psychopathe lui avait tendu un piège et l'attendait nue dans la pièce d'à côté. Que disait John déjà ? Elle avait Root ? Si l'espace d'un instant, elle décidait de franchir cette porte, serait-ce pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire ?

Certaines portes ne devaient pas être franchies. La seule chose dont Shaw était sûre à présent, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'une bière. Une bière, cela soulève moins de questions problématiques qu'une grande brune au sourire démoniaque.

Shaw se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Le frigo de Sameen aurait effrayé n'importe quel cuisiner. Celui-ci contenait bien évidement plus d'armes que d'aliments. Root, cependant, y avait déposé plusieurs fruits et légumes. La hackeuse avait apparemment aussi subtilisé le pack de bière de Sameen et avait laissé un mot à la place. Une bouteille de bière était dessinée avec une bulle où était noté :

 _« Partie me baigner, viens me chercher si tu l'oses… »_

Sameen froissa immédiatement le mot entre ses doigts. Monopoliser sa salle de bain l'énervait déjà, mais prendre ses bières en otages était impardonnable. Root voulait de l'audace ? Elle allait en avoir.

* * *

Sameen se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se figea un instant, la main sur la poignée. Ouvrir cette porte pourrait avoir bien plus de conséquences qu'elle ne le voulait l'admettre. Elle se gifla mentalement. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Sans hésiter et sans frapper, elle ouvrit la fameuse porte. Root jubilait et la dévorait du regard. Elle était toujours dans l'eau, mais elle avait une bière à la main. La bouteille n'était pas entamée, ni même décapsulée.

Sameen déglutit en entrant dans la pièce et planta son regard dans les yeux de son 'invitée'. Elle sentit, sans pouvoir rien y faire, le rouge lui monter au visage. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sourire libidineux que la hackeuse lui lançait. La température de la pièce était juste trop élevée.

 _« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule._

 _\- Je suis juste venue reprendre ma bouteille._

 _\- Tu en es sûre ?_

 _\- Absolument,_ _répondit Shaw imitant les intonations particulières de Root_ _. »_

Cette dernière amusée se redressa doucement et fit tanguer la bouteille au-dessus de la baignoire. Sameen n'était pas troublée par la grande brune, par ses yeux scintillants, par son sourire provocateur, par ses mimiques cajoleuses. Non, elle ne lui souriait pas. Pas même une esquisse de sourire ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

 _« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas secouer les bouteilles._

 _\- Viens la chercher. »_

Sameen s'approcha et le sourire de la hackeuse s'élargit. Shaw était à présent au bord de la baignoire et la fusillait du regard. Elle tendit la main, mais Root n'était pas décidée à lui rendre la bouteille. Au contraire, elle déposa la-dite bouteille sur le rebord de la baignoire près du mur en guise de défi.

Sameen soupira d'exaspération, Root ne cessait jamais de jouer avec elle. Alors qu'elle allait lever les yeux au ciel, Root lui agrippa le poignet et la tira vers la baignoire. Sameen avait vu le coup venir et ne bougea que d'une dizaine de centimètres sous l'impulsion de l'interface. Son tee-shirt était peut être trempé, mais elle avait gagné cette manche. Root faisait mine de bouder, mais tenait toujours fermement son poignet.

À la seconde tentative de Root, Shaw ne vacilla toujours pas. Elle profita de la situation pour déséquilibrer la psychopathe et, à l'aide sa main libre, lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Évidemment, elle ne voulait pas vraiment la noyer, enfin peut être que…

Elle la laissa sous l'eau juste une demi dizaine de secondes. Root se débattait sans grande virulence. Elle relâcha son emprise et la hackeuse remonta. Elle reprit sa respiration, toussa légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de la locataire de l'appartement.

 _« Ça t'a fait plaisir ?_

 _\- Énormément. Tu l'avais cherché._

 _\- Je n'ai_ _ _toujours_ pas eu ce que je cherchais._

 _\- Moi non plus, je voulais juste ma bière au départ._

 _\- Au départ ? Et maintenant ? »_

Sameen lui sourit, mais resta silencieuse. Shaw savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, le genre de jeu auquel Root gagnait le plus souvent. Pour toute réponse, sans la quitter des yeux, lentement elle dirigea son bras, toujours tenu par la grande brune, contre le mur à la recherche de la bouteille. Root ne la laissa s'approcher que d'une dizaine de centimètres avant de stopper son mouvement et de la défier du regard.

Le sourire de Sameen s'élargit, Root en fut déstabilisée, l'ancienne espionne avait quelque chose en tête. Elle espéra tout de même que cela ne soit pas de la taser. Mais alors Shaw, sans prévenir, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Le niveau de l'eau monta, Root agréablement surprise laissa Shaw entrer.

 _« D'ordinaire, on enlève ses vêtements avant de prendre son bain. Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Tu veux peut être que je sorte ?»_

Root déclina sa proposition d'un signe de tête. Sameen passa sa deuxième jambe dans la baignoire et s'accroupit légèrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Shaw ne la lâcha pas du regard. Root saisit un pan de son tee-shirt, resserra sa prise sur son bras et la tira vers elle. Sameen vacilla et finit à genoux au-dessus de l'interface de la Machine. L'eau déborda de la baignoire, mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne sembla s'en soucier. L'avatar de la Machine tentait toujours de l'attirer contre elle, mais Shaw ne bougeait plus. Root comprit que Sameen n'irait pas plus loin pour le moment. L'interface arrêta ses tentatives. Elle était déjà ravie de la situation. Enchantée, mais frustrée malgré tout.

Un silence quasi religieux s'était installé. Shaw n'avait jamais était très loquace et Root craignait que la moindre parole ne la fasse reculer. Sameen se redressa et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de la hackeuse. Celle-ci la maintenait toujours par le bras et le tee-shirt. Sameen de sa main libre saisit la bière. Root libéra son autre main et Shaw décapsula sa bière. L'ancienne espionne restait immobile et silencieuse dans le bain. Elle jaugeait Root du regard et but une première gorgée comme si la situation était normale.

Shaw ne s'approcherait pas plus. Root le savait parfaitement. La hackeuse se redressa doucement. jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus qu'un espace d'une vingtaine de centimètres entre l'une de l'autre. La nouvelle venue dans la baignoire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Cette absence de réaction était un défi. À vrai dire, Root avait bien remarqué que Sameen n'était pas si impassible qu'elle le laissait entendre. L'ancienne espionne si aguerrie avait rougi pour le plus grand plaisir de la grande brune qui partageait son bain. Si l'interface lui en faisait toutefois la remarque, Sam le nierait catégoriquement. Root rompit le silence et provoqua son ancienne espionne préférée.

 _« Alors, cette bière, elle est bonne ?_

 _\- Un peu chaude._

 _\- Laisse-moi vérifier »_

Root approcha dangereusement les lèvres du goulot de la bouteille, mais Shaw l'arrêta au dernier moment.

 _« Non, si tu as soif, vas te chercher un verre._

 _\- Et si je veux autre chose, mon cœur ? »_

Root était trop prêt, à quelques millimètres seulement du point de non-retour. Il fallut à Sameen tout son sang-froid pour ne pas craquer.

 _« Je ne peux rien pour toi._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ »

Pour toute réponse Shaw lui sourit, se redressa légèrement. De sa main libre, elle appuya sur l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Sam avait remis trente centimètres de plus entre elles. Root, adossée au rebord de la baignoire, la regarda boire une autre gorgée avec une fierté non dissimulée. L'interface n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle risquait de braquer définitivement l'ancienne espionne. À présent qu'elle avait récupéré sa bouteille, Shaw n'avait aucune raison, aucun prétexte, aucune excuse pour rester. Elle était pourtant là, elle avait choisi de rester, c'était amplement suffisant pour Root, enfin pour le moment.

L'interface se détendit, et observa silencieusement son étrange sociopathe. Elle savourait pleinement ce moment qui il y avait quelques mois encore aurait été complètement surréaliste. Jamais Shaw ne mit autant de temps pour finir une bouteille, mais Root ne lui fit aucune remarque. Sameen s'amusa même avec la mousse du bain.

Une fois la bouteille terminée, Sam sortit sans un mot et quitta la salle de bain en laissant des traces d'eau derrière elle. Root et Shaw jouaient à un jeu dangereux, mais nul ne pouvait dire qui, cette fois, avait gagné la manche.


	4. Chapitre 4: Licorne

**Chapitre 4 : Licorne**

* * *

 _ **De nouveau un grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture !**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la hackeuse revint s'incruster chez Shaw et refit entièrement la décoration de son appartement : nouvelles lampes, nouveaux rideaux. L'appartement auparavant spartiate de l'ancienne espionne fut métamorphosé en quelques jours seulement en un appartement digne de figurer dans les pages des meilleurs magazines de décorations intérieures. Sameen faillit l'étrangler lorsqu'elle découvrit que Root avait également changé sa literie. Malgré elle, elle dormait à présent dans des draps de soie de couleur pourpre. Jamais, elle ne laisserait la grande brune profiter de ses draps.

En réponse, Sameen installa dans son appartement un 'jeu de fléchettes'. Étrangement un visage était agrafé sur la cible : celui d'une certaine hackeuse. Shaw se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. C'était une version personnelle de ce jeu. Elle avait remplacé les fléchettes par des couteaux de lancer aux lames acérées. Malheureusement la réaction de Sameen avait bien plus amusé Root qu'elle ne l'avait agacée.

La hackeuse n'avait, de toute façon, pas dit son dernier mot. Elle remplaça le fond d'écran du téléphone de l'ancienne espionne par une image méticuleusement choisie. À vrai dire, il s'agissait d'une photographie d'elles : Shaw était dans ses bras et lui souriait. Root avait également pris soin de modifier le téléphone pour que Sameen ne puisse plus changer de fond d'écran.

Shaw n'avait pas vu le coup venir. C'était quoi cette photo d'ailleurs ? Même si elle avait l'air vrai, toutes personnes les connaissant un tant soit peu sauraient qu'il s'agissait d'un montage grotesque ! Shaw essaya de l'effacer, en vain. Elle se voyait mal demander à Harold un service de ce genre. Elle ne conserva qu'une seule matinée supplémentaire le fameux téléphone. Celui-ci subit un tragique, mais définitif accident. L'ingénieur ne lui demanda aucun détail. Elle eut juste droit à un petit blâme de la part d'Harold et à une leçon sur le soin à apporter aux appareils électroniques. Elle préférait mille fois écouter son sermon que d'avoir à justifier envers quiconque ce cliché.

Une autre fois, Root s'invita de nouveau chez elle, juste pour boire un verre. Même si elle préférait le vin, elle n'eut aucun remord à vider le pack de bière préférée de Shaw. Elle disparut après cette brève soirée pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle avait apparemment profité de l'occasion pour emprunter l'arme favorite de Sameen sans lui en avoir demandé l'autorisation. À la place, Root lui avait juste laissé un petit mot. C'était la nouvelle manie de sa psychopathe de colocataire : laisser des petits mots !

Sameen apprécia de retrouver le calme originel de son appartement. Au bout de deux semaines, elle se surprit, pourtant à observer avec insistance la porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait de la visite. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Root était peut être physiquement absente, mais elle avait laissé de petites attentions dans tout l'appartement de Shaw.

La hackeuse s'était apparemment amusée à cacher des chocolats dans toutes les pièces. Le premier qu'elle découvrit fut bien entendu sous son oreiller. Un stupide chocolat en forme de cœur ! Elle en trouva ensuite dans ses armoires et même dans ses poches de manteaux ou de jeans ! À croire que c'était Pâques avant l'heure ! Root avait littéralement miné son appartement. Shaw n'allait bien entendu pas gâcher ces confiseries. Si à chaque fois qu'elle en découvrait une, elle souriait, c'était juste parce qu'elles étaient délicieuses.

Sam multipliait les missions. Elle préférait contrairement à Reese que les numéros soient les criminels plutôt que les victimes. Elle ne fut pas déçue avec leur dernier client : elle put se servir de son arme secondaire sans se retenir. La machine leur avait donné le numéro d'un assassin professionnel qui avait un contrat pour abattre un douanier trop gênant.

Sa mission actuelle était nettement moins amusante. Elle surveillait un vendeur de gaufres au milieu d'une fête foraine remplie d'enfants surexcités. Alors que Reese et Fusco s'occupaient de dealers, elle avait le droit à la musique de foire, aux peluches géantes et aux canards en plastique ! Cherchez l'erreur !

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'elle surveillait cet employé, ce qui semblait bien amuser Harold. Elle n'irait sans doute pas lui acheter une confiserie, mais il n'avait rien d'un criminel. Elle essayait de conserver son calme, alors qu'un enfant l'avait bousculé sans même s'arrêter. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de mission. Ce fut bien entendu à ce moment-là, que Root fit son apparition. Elle prit un malin plaisir à la surprendre. Harold ne l'avait pas prévenue du retour de la grande brune. Son après-midi allait être encore pire que prévu !

L'interface de la Machine était rayonnante. Shaw ne fut pas étonnée que la psychopathe aima ce genre d'endroit. Root s'approcha dangereusement du le dos de l'ancienne espionne. Elle lui accrocha exagérément lentement l'arme empruntée à sa ceinture. Elle en profita pour fouiller ses poches et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _« Mes petites surprises t'ont plu ! »_

Pour tout commentaire, Shaw s'écarta d'elle, la défia du regard, posa machinalement une main sur son arme et l'avertit :

 _« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas une seule rayure !_

 _\- Pas une trace, mon coeur ! »_

Sameen durant sa fastidieuse après-midi avait au moins fait trois fois le tour de la foire. Elle put donc lui faire une visite guidée de première qualité. La hackeuse voulut faire tour de grande roue, mais Shaw l'en dissuada d'un regard noir assassin. Un peu plus tard, Root se figea devant un stand de tir à la carabine. Shaw crut qu'elle avait repéré un agent de Samaritain. Elle aurait nettement préféré cette hypothèse ! Mais non, Root était simplement en admiration devant une peluche qui trônait au milieu du stand. Une licorne, Root avait eu un bug pour une licorne !

On aurait littéralement dit une gamine à cet instant précis. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la folie de son amie. Root se tourna rapidement vers elle, lui accorda un regard, ô combien trop mielleux :

 _« Sameen….s'il te plaît… ?_

 _\- Même pas en rêve ! »_

Root lui saisit le bras et insista :

 _« Sam,… je suis sûre que tu peux réussir…_

 _\- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Tu as qu'à jouer si tu veux._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pareil, mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je vais le faire… »_

Évidemment que Shaw n'aurait aucune difficulté à gagner ! Comment Root osait–elle douter de ses capacités ? Sameen se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Root et se dirigea vers le stand. Elle sortit de sa poche un billet, le tendit au forain et celui-ci lui donna une carabine en échange.

Shaw examina l'arme comme rarement il avait vu un client le faire. Root était encore plus surexcitée qu'un enfant. Elle était juste derrière Sameen. Sans la regarder, Shaw lui demanda :

 _« C'est bien le cheval rose que tu veux ?_

 _\- C'est une licorne mon cœur,_ lui précisa innocemment Root.

 _\- Ferme-la, si tu veux le canasson. »_

Pour une fois Root obtempéra et s'éloigna d'un pas pour laisser Shaw tirer. Cette dernière s'adressa ensuite au forain :

 _« Que faut-il faire pour avoir le cheval?_

 _\- La licorne,_ rectifia Root. »

Shaw lui lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur l'homme :

 _« Cette licorne n'est pas facile à avoir, il faut toucher 8 ballons sur 10 ma petite dame. En revanche, si vous touchez 3 ballons vous avez le droit à petit ours, avec 5 ballons vous avez le droit à un canard. »_

Root se retint de toutes ses forces de rire à la façon dont le forain avait appelé la sociopathe. Il eut le droit, bien entendu lui aussi, à un regard foudroyant. Celui-ci recula instinctivement d'un pas. Shaw lui demanda :

 _« Et avec 10 ballons ?_

 _\- Ce fabuleux lion est à vous. »_

Shaw se détendit la nuque et se mit en position.

Elle tira une première fois et atteignit sa cible. Elle n'eut pourtant pas l'air satisfaite.

 _« Ce fusil est saboté, il dévie de 3,5 cm à droite. »_

Shaw n'attendit pas la réponse du forain, elle se repositionna et tira sans s'interrompre les 9 derniers coups. Inutile de préciser, qu'elle fit un sans-faute. Root sauta de joie sur place lorsqu'elle vit le résultat. Devant l'enthousiasme de l'interface de la Machine, Shaw la gratifia un sourire sans même s'en rendre compte.

 _« Sérieux, tu doutais que je fasse un dix sur dix._

 _\- Pas une seconde je n'ai douté de toi Sam._ _»_

Le vendeur était aussi bluffé que dépité. Il alla chercher un énorme lion en peluche et le tendit à Sameen. Celle-ci regarda Root puis précisa qu'elle voulait la licorne. Le marchand accepta et lui donna cette stupide licorne blanche et rose. D'un mouvement brusque et sans commentaire, elle la balança dans les bras de Root.

 _« Merci, mon cœur. J'en prendrai soin._

 _\- Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche !_

 _\- Sameen voyons, c'est le premier cadeau que tu m'offres. »_

Shaw la fusilla du regard et lui rétorqua en s'éloignant du stand :

 _« Je t'ai aussi gratifié d'un fabuleux crochet du droit, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je peux toujours remettre ça si tu insistes. »_

Pour une fois, Root lui laissa le dernier mot. Elles continuèrent à surveiller le marchand de gaufres. La hackeuse s'absenta une dizaine de minutes et revint avec une barbe à papa qu'elle tendit à Shaw. Cette dernière sentit le piège venir à plein nez, mais accepta tout de même la friandise. Shaw avait à moitié terminé la barbe à papa que Root sans prévenir lui en vola une bouchée. Sameen soupira et lui tendit la confiserie sans un mot. L'interface de la Machine la prit et la termina sans se faire prier.

Elles durent attendre la fin de service du vendeur de gaufres pour comprendre à quoi rimait cette surveillance. Il s'agissait d'un simple braquage. Une petite bande du quartier attendait que le marchand quitte son stand avec sa caisse pour l'agresser. Les assaillants étaient jeunes, mais armés. Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent aucun mal à les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Leur altercation fit tout de même une victime : la licorne. Cette dernière s'était prise une balle en plein flanc. Root boudait en ramassant sa peluche. Elle se redressa ensuite, se dirigea vers le coupable en question et lui donna un coup de taser en guise de représailles. Tenter un braquage sur un commerçant du coin, cela passait encore, mais tirer sur le premier cadeau que Sameen lui avait offert était impardonnable. L'interface se tourna ensuite vers sa complice et lui montra la blessure de l'animal avec un regard abattu :

 _« Je suis désolée, Sameen._

 _\- C'est pas grave mieux vaut le canasson que toi._

 _\- C'est une licorne. »_

Root fut agréablement surprise par la réponse de Shaw. Cette dernière soupira à la réflexion. Sam se retourna en voyant les petites étincelles qui étaient apparues dans les yeux de la hackeuse. Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire. Absolument pas. C'était sorti tout seul. Elle téléphona à John, lui résuma la situation, précisant qu'une brochette de criminels en herbe l'attendait près de la jetée.

Les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent rapidement le QG en silence. Harold remarqua que Root avait apporté une peluche, mais il eut la sagesse de ne poser aucune question. Finch leur donna des détails sur la petite bande qu'elles avaient arrêtée. Il dut ensuite s'absenter pour donner un cours. Certains avaient une couverture qui leur allait comme un gant.

Une fois l'ingénieur parti, Root lui tendit la peluche. Shaw ne comprit pas immédiatement où l'interface voulait en venir. Root lui précisa alors avec malice :

 _« Tu peux la recoudre ?_

 _\- Fais-le toi-même._

 _\- Je voudrais bien, mais tes points de sutures seront mieux que les miens. »_

C'est ainsi que Shaw passa une bonne heure à recoudre une stupide peluche, sous le regard scintillant de Root. Cette dernière eut même le droit à un cours particulier de médecine. La pauvre licorne fut le cobaye des différentes techniques de sutures de l'ancienne doctoresse. Suivant les conseils experts de Sameen, Root s'entraîna elle aussi sur la pauvre peluche.

Lorsque Reese arriva et découvrit Shaw, plongée dans une intense concentration, en train de recoudre la petite licorne, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux sous les regards noirs des deux jeunes femmes. En guise d'explication, Root lui précisa :

 _« Sameen est en train de réparer la peluche qu'elle m'a offerte._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les peluches Shaw. C'est mignon…»_

Sameen le fusilla du regard, balança la-dite peluche dans les bras de Root et quitta la pièce non sans une dernière menace :

 _« Parle-moi encore une fois de ce cheval et je te le fais bouffer !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une licorne ?_ demanda innocemment John. _»_

Root éclata de rire, alors que Shaw claquait la porte. La hackeuse avait passé une excellente après-midi. Bien que Shaw ne l'ait pas remarqué ou n'ait pas voulu le remarquer, elles avaient eu un véritable rencard. Une sortie rien qu'à deux, une délicieuse barbe à papa en guise de repas, une petite balade au cours de laquelle Shaw lui avait offert un cadeau. Comme quoi même une sociopathe pouvait organiser un vrai rendez-vous romantique !

Ce soir-là, Root ne lui rendit pas visite. Shaw en fut soulagée. Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant à son appartement, elle la retrouva. L'interface leur avait fait livrer un dîner thaïlandais. Elles mangèrent ensemble et comme bien souvent Root entretenait la conversation. C'est ce soir-là aussi, une fois que Root fût partie, qu'elle découvrit dans son lit la fameuse peluche. À la place de la blessure par balle, il y avait maintenant un cœur brodé au fil rouge.

Fatiguée, elle envoya la peluche valser à plusieurs mètres de son lit. De meilleure humeur, le lendemain matin, elle posa la peluche dans un coin de son lit, le plus loin possible de son oreiller habituel. Elle savait pertinemment, qu'elle aurait dû se débarrasser de la licorne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la gagner pour cette folle furieuse, mais elle décida de la garder. Cette maudite peluche, aussi laide soit-elle, lui rappelait aussi le sourire éblouissant de la hackeuse. Si jamais Root lui faisait une réflexion, elle lui dirait juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Après un cambriolage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, elle eut la surprise de découvrir sa colocataire non désirée endormie dans son canapé serrant dans ses bras l'horrible peluche. L'occasion était trop belle. L'interface n'avait pas cessé de la provoquer ces derniers jours, Shaw allait prendre sa revanche. Elle avait tout prévu, tout préparé, depuis longtemps, guettant l'occasion. Elle profita de ce que la hackeuse soit endormie pour lui appliquer les vernis les plus colorés qu'elle avait pu trouver dans son rayon. Avec délicatesse, elle appliqua sur chaque ongle une couleur différente. Elle rangea ensuite son matériel, prit une douche et alla se coucher dans ses draps bien trop colorés à son goût. Pour une fois, elle laisserait l'interface dormir dans son canapé.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par Root. Cette dernière était assise sur le bord de son lit à l'observer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? En guise de salutation, Root s'inclina légèrement et lui caressa le visage.

 _« Bonjour mon cœur, et merci pour la manucure, mais si tu veux me tenir la main, tu n'as pas besoin d'un prétexte. »_

Shaw soupira et se redressa aussitôt. Elle s'éloigna instinctivement de son invité, ce qui fit sourire la hackeuse.

 _« N'aie crainte Sam. J'attendrai que tu m'invites dans ton lit pour te sauter dessus._

 _\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver !_

 _\- Tu veux parier ? »_


	5. Chapitre 5 : La limite

**Chapitre 5 : La limite**

Le jeu, entre Root et Shaw, avait gagné en intensité au fil des mois. Shaw avait finalement accepté l'étrange cohabitation imposée par l'interface de la Machine. Elle ne l'aurait évidemment jamais avoué à voix haute.

Sameen détestait toujours autant son identité d'emprunt, mais elle prenait cependant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour maintenir sa couverture. Avec sa bande de braqueurs en herbe, ils avaient prévu un nouveau casse dans une grande bijouterie. Shaw s'était occupée du repérage. Pour une fois, elle avait fait une demande personnelle au reste de l'équipe. Elle garderait une pièce de leur butin pour elle : un collier. Il ne s'agissait ni du bijou le plus cher ni du plus voyant cependant, ce collier lui avait tapé dans l'œil et aucun de ses complices n'osa lui refuser cette faveur.

La nuit en question, le braquage se fit sans qu'aucune complication ne se présenta. Shaw s'était chargée elle-même de couper les alarmes. Ils partagèrent ensuite le butin, Shaw récupéra le collier, puis chacun parti de son côté.

Il était plus de 3 heures du matin lorsque Shaw regagna sa rue. Elle remarqua alors que les lumières de son appartement étaient allumées. Root devait être chez elle. Shaw sortit tout de même son arme et ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Elle rengaina son pistolet rapidement. Effectivement, l'interface l'attendait, en nuisette pourpre, sur son canapé. Son intruse habituelle regardait un reportage sur les tigres.

Shaw ne s'attarda qu'une fraction de seconde sur la tenue de Root. En pyjama ! La hackeuse se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante !

À son arrivée, l'interface éteignit la télévision et lui octroya comme à son habitude un fabuleux sourire. Sam savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de se coucher. Vu la tenue de son invitée, Root semblait vouloir s'incruster.

« _Ne te gêne pas, mets-toi à ton aise !_ déclara Sameen en guise de bonjour. »

Root ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque et lui répliqua :

 _« Une part de gâteaux t'attend dans le frigo si tu veux. »_

Shaw ne se fit pas prier, elle posa sa veste et dégusta la pâtisserie qui l'attendait. Avoir une colocataire avait parfois des avantages. Root lui demanda si le braquage s'était bien passé. Pour toute réponse Shaw sortit de sa poche le collier et le lui montra avec fierté. Root s'approcha et l'observa avec attention. Il s'agissait un collier en or blanc avec le symbole de l'infini mêlé à une étoile sur laquelle un diamant était serti.

 _« Jolie pièce ! »_

Shaw sourit et lui tendit le collier :

 _« Je savais qu'il te plairait. Cadeau. »_

Root fut prise au dépourvue, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'attention. L'interface rougit légèrement, décidément Sameen ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Shaw essaya de conserver son calme. Elle n'avait bien entendu, pas prévu de lui en faire cadeau. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, encore une fois. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à présent. Pourquoi avait-elle réclamé ce collier aux autres braqueurs ? D'accord, il était joli, mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de bijoux qu'elle aimait porter.

Ce collier était fait pour Root, pour la grande brune démoniaque qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle avait immédiatement pensé à elle en le voyant. Depuis que Root avait envahi son appartement, Shaw se mettait à faire des choses vraiment… insolites. La conclusion était simple pour Sameen, la folie de l'interface était contagieuse.

D'ordinaire, on offrait un collier présenté dans un joli coffret, mais Root ne se préoccupa pas de ce détail. C'était un merveilleux imprévu, Shaw venait de faire un pas vers elle. Surprise, mais enchantée, elle lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

 _« C'est pour moi ?_

 _\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Il n'y a que toi qui parles à une petite amie imaginaire, au cas où tu l'_ _aurais_ _oublié. »_

Shaw remarqua le sourire de l'interface à sa réplique sarcastique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Root la provoqua alors avec malice :

 _« Mon cœur, dois-je comprendre que tu me considères comme ta petite amie ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit pareille absurdité. Je te propose juste un collier, mais si tu n'en veux pas…_

 _\- Stop, oui, je le veux. »_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit une nouvelle fois le bijou. Pour toute réponse, Root se rapprocha, tourna le dos devant Sameen, écarta ses cheveux et lui présenta sa nuque. Sam était autant amusée qu'exaspérée par l'attitude de la grande brune.

 _« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne sais pas mettre un collier toute seule ?_

 _\- Je suis toujours sérieuse quand cela te concerne. »_

Root attendit quelques secondes et ajouta :

 _« Ne te fais pas prier Sameen. »_

Shaw soupira, mais se leva et, pour le plus grand plaisir de la hackeuse, passa le collier autour du cou de celle-ci. L'ancienne espionne n'en profita aucunement pour s'enivrer du parfum de son invitée. Une fois le collier mis en place, Root littéralement rayonnante se retourna. Elle serra ensuite Sameen dans ses bras pour la remercier. Cette dernière soupira une nouvelle fois, mais la laissa tout de même faire. Après une dizaine de secondes Shaw se dégagea de l'étreinte et ironisa :

 _« Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour te faire plaisir. »_

Root lui sourit et se dirigea vers le miroir pour examiner le collier. Shaw espérait que la hackeuse quittât définitivement son appartement, elle lui précisa alors :

 _« Il est tard, je vais me coucher. »_

C'était clairement se méprendre sur les intentions de l'interface. Root plus souriante que jamais éteignit la lumière du salon et sauta sur le lit de Sam. Décidément, sa colocataire était de trop bonne humeur ce soir. La réaction de Shaw fut radicale :

 _« Je fais un tour dans la salle bain, quand je reviendrai tu auras intérêt à avoir disparu. »_

Shaw n'attendit pas la réponse et s'isola dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement et se brossa les dents. Elle entrouvrit alors la porte pour voir si Root était bel et bien partie.

Shaw faillit avaler son dentifrice, Root s'était installée sous les couvertures. Elle ouvrit complètement la porte, fusilla l'indomptable hackeuse qui avait élu domicile dans ses draps. D'accord, techniquement c'était Root qui les avait choisis, mais c'était SES draps, SON lit. Encore une intrusion sans préavis de sa psychopathe (non de LA psychopathe) dans SON espace personnel. Root venait d'entamer une nouvelle partie. Il était hors de question que Shaw perdit cette manche. C'était une simple question d'orgueil !

Shaw énervée passa sa frustration sur sa brosse à dent. Elle réintégra rapidement la salle de bain et finit de se brosser les dents. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration puis rejoignit Root et s'immobilisa à un bon mètre du lit. L'interface s'était cachée sous les couvertures. Shaw serra le poing.

 _« Root, je t'avais prévenu, tu avais cinq minutes pour déguerpir !_

 _\- Non, tu as dit cinq minutes pour disparaître et là, tu ne me vois plus, mon cœur._

 _\- Root !_

 _\- Sameen ?_

 _\- J'espère que tu n'envisages pas réellement de passer la nuit ici !_

 _\- Évidement que si, tu m'as dit de me mettre à l'aise, quand tu es rentrée._

 _\- Tu ne connais pas le concept de l'ironie !_

Root, sortant la tête des couvertures, se releva sur les coudes, planta son regard dans celui de Sameen et lui expliqua tel un professeur :

 _« Ironie : faire entendre le contraire de ce que l'on pense ou de ce que l'on veut. Exemple : lorsque tu me demandes de partir, alors que tu meurs d'envie que je reste. Sam, je saisis parfaitement ce concept, ne crois-tu pas ? »_

Cette femme, non cette sorcière, avait un don inné pour l'agacer ! Shaw avait déjà tué des gens pour des remarques bien moins provocantes que celle de Root. L'effort pour se maîtriser était à la hauteur du sourire jubilatoire que la hackeuse affichait. Shaw silencieuse la dévisagea en faisant son possible pour rester impassible. Pendant une courte fraction de seconde, elle trouva la grande brune, son sourire démoniaque et ses yeux scintillants absolument irrésistibles. Heureusement, cet instant d'égarement fut bref.

 _« Root, je vais te faire une illustration d'un autre concept à coups de pied au cul, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de là rapidement. »_

Pour toute réponse, Root se rallongea et lui lança un regard de chien battu pour l'amadouer.

 _« Je n'ai pas de toit pour ce soir, mon identité du moment à quelques petits problèmes avec les autorités locales et gouvernementales. Quelques concurrents, deux ou trois gangs, des clients mécontents ainsi que plusieurs tueurs à gages sont à mes trousses._

 _\- Je ne suis donc pas la seule à qui tu casses les pieds._

 _\- Tu es la seule pour qui je m'applique autant, la seule qui en vaille la peine._

 _\- Je me serais passée de ce genre d'attentions._

 _\- Il n'y qu'ici, juste ici, que je veuille passer la nuit,_ renchérit l'interface en lui accordant un clin d'œil aguicheur. _»_

Shaw exaspérée soupira puis fit le tour du lit.

 _« D'accord pour ce soir, si tu la fermes à partir de maintenant et que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. Je suis crevée, je n'ai plus l'énergie de gérer tes lubies farfelues._ »

Sam saisit un oreiller pour se diriger vers le canapé. Une chance que celui-ci fût confortable. Shaw ne fit qu'un demi-mètre. Root avec un grand sourire malicieux avait agrippé l'oreiller. La hackeuse observa Sameen avec attention, retenant toujours à bout de bras l'oreiller. La réponse de Shaw fut immédiate :

 _« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses sortir vivante d'une bataille de polochons._

 _\- Je déclare forfait, si tu restes._

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?_

 _\- Demain, je dois partir pour un long voyage. Tu seras bientôt débarrasser de moi, alors juste pour une nuit, reste.»_

La dernière remarque ne fit pas sourire l'ancienne espionne. Root pouvait passer de l'humour, des remarques lascives, à des sujets extrêmement sérieux au cours de la même minute. Shaw lâcha l'oreiller. Elle reprit sur un ton des plus sérieux :

 _« Où vas-tu ?_

 _\- En Russie d'abord._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Quelques semaines sans doute. Je vais te manquer ? »_

Sameen ignora la question et poursuivit :

 _« Cela concerne Samaritain ? »_

Root ne lui répondit pas, mais Shaw avait parfaitement compris. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas y aller seule. Je vais t'accompagner._

 _\- Non, je dois y aller seule ma belle. N'aies crainte, je suis une grande fille et puis tu seras aussi occupée ici. »_

Un silence profond s'était installé. Root pouvait voir Shaw réfléchir à grande vitesse. L'ancienne militaire ne semblait pas ravie de la situation. Root essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

 _« Ce n'est que partie remise, mon cœur. On partira bientôt en voyage , rien que nous deux… juste en amoureuses. »_

La réplique de Root eut au moins le mérite d'écourter le cours des pensées de Sameen. Cette dernière soupira d'exaspération une nouvelle fois et leva même les yeux au ciel. Root s'y attendait. Elle profita de la baisse de vigilance de l'ancienne espionne pour la tirer au milieu du lit.

Opération réussie. Ce n'était cependant que la première phase du plan de Root. Mettre Shaw dans son lit était la partie la plus facile, la faire rester (de son plein gré !) demandait bien plus d'efforts et de roublardise. Par chance l'avatar de la Machine ne manquait ni de persévérance ni d'intelligence. Root avait pour l'instant renoncé à l'idée d'attacher la petite brune, Shaw devait vouloir rester de sa propre volonté.

La hackeuse la maintenait par les épaules allongée sur le lit, mais Shaw pouvait facilement se dégager si elle le voulait réellement. L'ancienne tueuse à gages devait donc la distraire.

 _« Ne boude pas. On planifiera nos vacances une autre fois. Nous sommes toutes les deux fatiguées, allons … »_

Root n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shaw l'avait déjà repoussée, mais contre toutes attentes, Sameen n'était pas partie. Root pouvait la voir hésiter, la sociopathe était en plein débat intérieur. Root n'insista pas, elle lui avait tendu la perche, elle ne pouvait pas la saisir à sa place.

C'était à Shaw de choisir. Cette dernière ferma les yeux un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Sans un mot et surtout en évitant soigneusement le regard de la grande brune, Sameen se glissa sous les couvertures.

C'était insensé, complètement suicidaire de sa part, mais pendant une fraction de seconde Shaw s'était demandé ce que cela lui ferait de se réveiller avec Root à ses côtés. Depuis quand se posait-elle ce genre de questions ? Elle s'était déjà surprise à plusieurs reprises à chercher cette cinglée à son réveil. Depuis quand cela était-il essentiel que Root soit à proximité et non pas à jouer les soldats de première ligne face à Samaritain ? Depuis quand tout simplement Root était-elle devenue importante ? Peu importait depuis quand ces questions la hantaient, elles étaient profondément enracinées dans son esprit.

Non, si elle était restée, c'était juste par orgueil, une simple question de limite à ne pas dépasser. Abandonner le lit à cette folle dingue, c'était lui concéder une victoire sans même se battre. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

 _« C'est MON lit, si tu as un commentaire, une revendication particulière, tu peux toujours prendre le canapé ou demander à Harold de t'héberger._

 _\- J'ai bien des revendications. Je suis sûre qu'elles te plairaient, mais en aucun cas elles ne concernent le canapé ou Harold… »_

Shaw la fusilla du regard, mais Root s'en amusa.

L'interface littéralement enchantée se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha pour se blottir contre Sameen. Shaw, qui voulait conserver un minimum de fierté, freina le mouvement de la hackeuse. Elle saisit alors la licorne en peluche qui traînait au coin du lit. Tout d'abord sans un mot, elle repoussa Root, sur sa moitié de matelas. L'interface curieuse se laissa faire espérant partager ainsi avec Sameen sa partie de lit.

Apparemment, l'ancienne espionne avait d'autres projets en tête. Shaw posa la peluche au milieu du lit, puis reprit sa place sur sa propre partie du matelas. Elle planta alors son regard dans celui du Root et lui déclara d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

 _« Si tu franchis la ligne symbolisée par la licorne, les prochaines sutures que je ferais seront sur toi. C'est suffisamment clair ?_

 _\- Absolument, je ne dois pas franchir la ligne imaginaire de la licorne. J'ai compris. Est-ce valable pour toi aussi ?_ répondit Root en soutenant sans faillir le regard de la locataire de l'appartement.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de risque que je dépasse cette foutue ligne._

 _\- Je vais prendre cela pour oui.»_

Shaw s'allongea et essaya de s'endormir. Root respectait le marché, mais Sameen ne pouvait pas s'assoupir sous le regard scrutateur de la grande brune. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de laisser Root dormir dans son lit ? Pourquoi ? Comment s'était-elle trouvée dans cette situation ubuesque ? Pourquoi même les yeux clos, voyait-elle toujours le visage de la hacheuse lui sourire ? Shaw avait l'impression de s'être faite avoir sur toute la ligne.

Root était dangereusement trop proche et Sameen n'était pas habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un. Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre le souffle régulier de l'interface. Shaw ne pourrait jamais s'endormir avec Root en face d'elle. Elle lui tourna donc le dos, la pression redescendit un court moment. Elle sentit au bout de quelques minutes bouger celle qui 'partageait' son lit. Sam savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui tourner le dos. C'était une erreur grotesque, elle avait cédé à la facilité.

Effectivement, Root profita de la situation. Elle s'approcha à quelques millimètres de Shaw. Cette dernière pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'interface irradier dans son dos et un souffle espiègle caresser sa nuque. Root était très proche et pourtant, elle s'abstenait par chance, de tout contact, enfin pour l'instant.

 _« Root ! Tu as franchis la ligne !_ grogna Sameen en serrant le poing.

 _\- Non, mon cœur, regarde bien, à la rigueur j'ai repoussé la limite, mais en aucun cas je ne l'ai franchise._ »

Root passa une main sur le poing fermé de la petite brune. Shaw ouvrit les yeux et vit à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage la fameuse licorne. Root avait triché en modifiant l'emplacement de la peluche. Sam était piégée entre ce stupide cheval et une psychopathe déchaînée juste derrière son dos. Pendant une brève seconde, Shaw se demanda ce qui aurait été le pire, ouvrir les yeux pour voir le canasson rose ou tomber face à face avec Root. Elle n'aurait pour commencer, jamais dû gagner cette peluche pour elle !

Il était hors de questions de se retourner pour se retrouver dans les bras de Root. L'interface jubilait déjà, elle essayait de faufiler ses doigts dans la main de Shaw. Elle lui susurra au creux de l'oreille.

 _« Attention Sameen, tu dois respecter le marché, tu ne peux pas dépasser la ligne de la licorne. Cela veut donc dire que tu ne peux pas quitter ce lit, aucune fuite possible mon cœur !  
_

 _\- Je vais pulvériser ce maudit canasson._

 _\- Reste zen, Sameen. Notre petite licorne a déjà connu bien des mésaventures ! »_

Root était enfin parvenue après un fastidieux combat silencieux à emmêler ses doigts dans la main de Shaw. L'interface resserra sa prise et essaya en vain de basculer le buste de l'ancienne espionne contre elle.

 _« À quoi joues-tu ? Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, Root._

 _\- Quel genre de choses ?_ demanda innocemment l'ancienne tueuse à gages _._

 _\- Dormir avec quelqu'un par exemple. J'ai déjà fait un effort en te laissant dormir ici._

 _\- Voyons Sameen, tu ne vas pas dormir avec à quelqu'un. Tu vas dormir avec moi, c'est sensiblement différent, c'est même mieux !_ »

Root était parvenue à ramener la petite brune contre elle. La hackeuse avait clairement enlacé Sameen, le dos de cette dernière était à présent collé au buste de l'interface. Root pouvait percevoir que le rythme cardiaque de sa sociopathe s'affolait. Shaw inclina quelques secondes la tête pour la fusiller du regard et lui répliquer :

 _« Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien toi !_

 _\- En tout cas, pas de toi mon cœur. »_

Elle lui octroya alors un magnifique sourire et resserra encore un peu son étreinte. Sameen détourna rapidement la tête pour éviter de se noyer dans le regard aguicheur de l'interface. Cette dernière posa alors sa tête à quelques centimètres au dessus de celle de Shaw. Sam pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la grande brune dans ses cheveux. Root attendit plusieurs secondes et lui murmura :

 _« Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas ce genre de choses, tu es plutôt douée. »_

Shaw essaya de se dégager de la grande brune, mais Root maintenait fermement son étreinte.

 _« Non, mon cœur, je ne te laisserai par filer. Juste pour cette nuit, soit mienne Sameen. »_

Évidemment Root la provoquait, mais il n'y avait dans sa voix ni toute la prétention, ni l'assurance que la hackeuse aurait très facilement pu mettre. Son ton délicat déstabilisa la jeune combattante. Il s'approchait bien moins de l'ordre que de la supplique ou de la prière.

La situation rappela à Sameen un événement récent. Quand à son réveil elle avait découvert Root endormie dans son lit. Cette image la hantait toujours. Elle se remémorait parfaitement les traces de larmes visibles sur le visage de la grande brune. Rarement, Shaw ne s'était sentie si impuissante qu'à cet instant. La situation se répétait. La dernière fois, prise au dépourvue, Sameen avait fui le plus loin possible de cette femme pourtant paisiblement endormie à côté d'elle. Jamais, Root ne fit ensuite allusion à cet épisode. Longtemps, Shaw s'était demandée ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la mener en pleurs jusque dans son lit.

Aujourd'hui, Sam ressentait, émanant de Root, la même 'fragilité', une vulnérabilité effrayante. L'ancienne espionne ne voyait pas de manière subtile d'aborder le sujet. Après tout, la délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort. Shaw focalisa son attention sur la licorne, rassembla tout son courage et murmura :

 _« La dernière fois que tu as dormi dans mon lit, tu pleurais. Que se passe-t-il Root ? »_

Pour une fois, l'interface de la Machine resta silencieuse. Elle prit presque une minute avant de répondre, une minute atrocement longue pour la locataire de l'appartement. Son ton sincère ébranla de nouveau l'aguerrie combattante.

 _« Je vais bien Sameen. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Tu vas trouver cela stupide. J'ai eu … un coup de blues. Disons … que cette fameuse nuit, j'ai réalisé …. à quel point j'avais … échoué. »_

Root fit une courte pause, Shaw n'avait pas la force de se retourner pour affronter le regard ô combien trop expressif de l'interface. Cette dernière ajouta d'une voix espiègle pour détendre l'atmosphère :

 _« J'ai déambulé dans les rues de New York et j'ai fini par le plus grand des hasards devant ton appartement. »_

Shaw ne la laissa pas changer de sujet et demanda :

 _« En quoi penses-tu avoir échoué au juste?_

 _\- Je devais protéger la Machine, et maintenant … elle est en cavale. Elle devait nous construire un nouveau monde, un monde magnifique. À présent, nous luttons sous terre juste pour notre survie. On ne peut pas dire que le bilan soit très positif. Cette fameuse nuit… la Machine… a cessé de me parler… J'ai alors compris à quel point j'avais été inutile.»_

Root prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Shaw. Cette dernière pouvait parfaitement la sentir trembler dans son dos. Sam trouva alors le courage de lui faire face et pivota légèrement pour planter son regard dans celui de l'interface. Root l'observait à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus d'elle. Sameen n'oublierait jamais l'expression de son visage à ce moment, la sociopathe qu'elle était n'était pas en mesure gérer ce genre de choses. La hackeuse lui octroya un triste sourire et ajouta :

 _« Elle l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons, je le sais parfaitement. Toutefois, je me suis rarement sentie aussi … seule que lorsque j'ai perdu le contact. Je suis alors venue chez toi, si tu veux tout savoir._

 _\- Tu es une véritable idiote Root, une championne hors catégorie ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller…_

 _\- Tu étais adorable à dormir avec ce léger ronflement,_ taquina d'une voix cristalline l'interface.

 _\- D'abord, je ne ronfle pas et ne me coupe la parole._

 _\- Si je t'avais réveillée ? Aurais-je eu le droit à un câlin de réconfort version Shaw ?_ répliqua Root d'un ton lascif.

 _\- Ne rêve pas ! Je t'aurais juste énoncé des évidences. Sans toi, nous serions tous mort, alors tu ne peux pas dire des conneries pareilles, comme quoi tu es inutile. »_

La voix de Root avait généré un étrange malaise dans le cœur de Shaw. Cette proximité avec l'interface de la Machine la perturbait plus qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. Le visage de l'interface était bien trop expressif. Root parlait trop et surtout, disait des choses bien trop personnelles et incompréhensibles pour l'ancienne tueuse froide et sans émotion.

Pendant la conversation, Sameen cessa progressivement de gesticuler pour finalement s'immobiliser à coté de la hackeuse. Root remarqua la faille qui était apparue dans les solides défenses de Shaw et s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. L'interface avait retrouvé toute son audace et son arrogance, elle lui précisa affectueusement à l'oreille :

« _Je ne te lâcherai pas, Sam. Tu vas me manquer dans les semaines à venir, alors je compte bien profiter au maximum de cet instant. Accorde-moi juste cette nuit, Sameen._ »

La voix de Root l'avait fait tressaillir. Le regard de celle-ci avait quelque chose de flamboyant, de magnifique, mais aussi d'effrayant pour la sociopathe. L'interface avait encore resserré son étreinte maintenant que Shaw n'opposait plus de résistance.

Le corps de l'ancienne espionne avait répondu instinctivement au mouvement de Root. Si même son corps la trahissait à présent, comment allait-elle se tirer de ce dangereux guêpier ? Sameen était sur le point de perdre cette manche. Shaw rompit le contact visuel, elle n'avait plus la force de résister au regard enflammé de l'interface. Elle reprit sa position originelle, reporta toute son attention sur la licorne pour se calmer. Elle avait de nouveau tourner le dos à Root , mais n'avait pas pour autant rompu le contact. Elle était blottie contre sa psychopathe. C'était le mieux que Sameen pouvait lui donner pour l'instant. Elle avait volontairement pris appui contre le buste de la grande brune. Étrangement la chaleur qui émanait de l'ancienne tueuse à gages l'apaisait. La main de Shaw se resserra naturellement sur celle de Root et sa tête se cala spontanément sur le bras de l'interface, juste au niveau de son épaule. La hackeuse laissa silencieusement Sameen s'installer confortablement contre elle. Shaw ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais elle se sentait aussi stupide que parfaitement bien ainsi enlacée dans les bras de Root.

Les épaules de Sam se détendirent sous le souffle chaud et lancinant de l'ancienne tueuse à gages. À ce moment précis, Root sut qu'elle avait gagné cette manche. Le dernier rempart de Sameen était tombé. La partie avait été serrée. À maintes reprises, Root avait craint que Shaw ne se braquât et s'en allât. L'interface savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de remporter un point décisif dans l'étrange jeu auquel les deux femmes s'adonnaient.

Shaw n'était pas habituée à cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Ses sens étaient en alertes permanentes, l'odeur de Root l'enivrait. Depuis quand celle-ci avait-elle tant d'effet sur elle ? Elle ne trouvait plus la force de résister à l'ensorcelante invitation de la grande brune. Juste pour une nuit, juste pour une fois, elle laisserait Root remporter la victoire.

 _« Tu m'as finalement invitée dans ton lit._

 _\- Tu t'es invitée toute seule. Et si tu ne veux pas finir à la porte, tais-toi !_

 _\- Tu veux que je me taise Sameen ? Tu aspires à autre chose que des mots… peut-être plus d'action !_ rétorqua Root en déposant un lent baiser sur la nuque de la sociopathe.

 _\- Root !_ grogna Sameen en guise d'avertissement.

 _\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur._

 _\- Bonne nuit,_ conclut Shaw en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit excellente. »_

Exceptionnellement, Shaw ne soupira pas à la réflexion. Après tout, elle avait connu des défaites, qui avaient un goût bien moins amère que celle-ci.

* * *

 _Merci à Mélicerte pour toutes ses relectures !_


	6. Chapitre 6: Le dernier Mikado

**Chapitre 6 : Le dernier Mikado**

Au retour de Root de son excursion en Russie, leur petit jeu reprit de plus belle. Il était maintenant évident que la hackeuse avait fait de l'appartement de Shaw sa résidence principale. Root y avait progressivement apporté la majeure partie de son dressing. On pouvait en effet constater la présence dans les armoires de deux garde-robes clairement différentes. La première était quasiment exclusivement noire et fonctionnelle à l'exception de quelques tenues de soirée. La seconde était colorée, souvent sexy et assez hétéroclite. Aucune erreur n'était possible, deux individus bien distincts partageaient le même appartement.

Shaw ne savait pas à quel moment précis Root avait réellement élu domicile chez elle, ni pourquoi exactement elle l'avait laissée faire. Il n'y avait qu'une cinglée pour vouloir cohabiter avec une sociopathe.

Root était devenue sa cinglée à présent.

L'avatar de la Machine était littéralement envahissant et s'arrangeait toujours pour finir la nuit dans le lit de Shaw. Au début, cette dernière résista avec force et conviction. C'était sans compter sur la persévérance de l'interface, son sourire diabolique et son regard cajoleur qui émoussèrent peu à peu les réticences de Sameen. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une exception devint alors la norme. C'était stupide, insensé et surréaliste, mais Root gagna le droit de lui casser les pieds jusqu'à dans son lit.

Droit que l'interface ne se privait jamais d'exercer.

Il fallut du temps à l'ancienne espionne pour s'habituer à une telle proximité. En journée, Root ne faisait jamais allusion à ces moments, de peur que Shaw ne fît un pas en arrière. C'était maintenant le plus naturellement du monde que la hackeuse se faufilait dans le dos de Sameen pour se blottir contre elle. À chaque fois Sam soupirait, mais finalement la laissait faire.

De temps en temps, surtout après une longue absence de Root, Shaw se montrait plus docile et câline lorsque l'interface venait s'endormir près d'elle. Dans ces rares moments, Sameen silencieuse évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Elle prenait la main de Root, la ramenait vers elle, puis entremêlait ses doigts à la fine main de l'interface. À chaque fois, ce simple contact électrisait le corps de Root. Cette dernière savait alors que Shaw la laisserait détacher ses cheveux et jouer avec. Dans ces trop rares instants, Sam ne lèverait pas les yeux au ciel lorsque la grande brune déposerait un baiser langoureux juste sous l'oreille en guise de bonne nuit.

Inutile de préciser que Root affectionnait particulièrement ces moments.

L'interface avait conscience que l'équilibre de leur relation était précaire. Elle ne voyait pas cela comme un problème, mais plutôt comme une chance. Les défenses de Shaw s'étaient affaiblies, le cœur de sa sociopathe n'était pas imprenable, même si celle-ci refusait de l'admettre. Shaw était de plus en plus réceptive au badinage de Root. Sameen venait même la provoquer et chercher sa compagnie. Bien sûr, elle prétextait toujours une excellente raison, comme un virus à détruire ou un numéro à surveiller. L'interface était des plus optimistes.

Leur relation pouvait basculer à tout moment vers quelque chose de plus … passionnel.

Shaw ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle dormait mieux lorsque Root était à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de sentir la grande brune à quelques centimètres d'elle. Cela n'avait pas de sens, comment le fait d'avoir une folle dingue endormie dans son lit pouvait lui faire cet effet ? Elle ne pouvait expliquer ni pourquoi, ni comment sa psychopathe parvenait à l'apaiser. Sameen avait inconsciemment pris l'habitude de la chercher à chaque réveil. Étrangement, lorsque Root n'était pas là un incompréhensible malaise s'installait dans le cœur de l'ancienne militaire.

Heureusement que Sam ne prêtait pas de grandes attentions à ces phénomènes.

Sameen avait plus de temps libre depuis qu'elle avait arrêté ses activités criminelles nocturnes. Elle détestait travailler avec des amateurs. Root en profita pour multiplier ses allées et venues. Sans doute la hackeuse prévoyait d'autres activités nocturnes, mais Shaw calma rapidement ses ardeurs. En effet, Sameen excédée n'eut aucun regret à laisser Root passer la nuit entière menottée au radiateur, pendant que la sociopathe dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Au contraire elle avait même bien aimé cette idée, elle trouvait même l'interface particulièrement sexy dans ce contexte. Shaw eut pour l'occasion la délicatesse de lui donner un oreiller. Étrangement Root ne voulut pas renouveler l'expérience.

Quelques jours plus tard, la hackeuse souriante débarqua avec un double des clefs de l'appartement de Sameen. Root était curieuse de connaitre la réaction de sa colocataire, mais cette dernière ne lui fit aucune remarque. Après tout avec ou sans clef, Root se considérait déjà comme chez elle.

L'interface en conclut naturellement qu'elle pouvait les garder.

En revanche, le travail officiel de l'ancienne espionne l'ennuyait toujours autant. Elle passait donc naturellement sa frustration sur le reste de l'équipe qui selon elle avait une couverture parfaite. Finch était impeccable en prof et Reese était payé pour tirer dans les genoux !

* * *

Alors que Shaw taquinait Harold sur sa couverture, Root fit son apparition dans leur base souterraine. Apparemment elle était cuisinière cette semaine. Au moins elle pouvait jouer avec des couteaux !

 _« Mon cœur, Harry vous vous amusez bien ?_

 _\- Miss Groves, à qui avons-nous à faire aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Julia Levi, chef de partie dans un resto étoilée._

 _\- Je plains tes pauvres clients._

 _\- Voyons Sameen, ne sois pas si grognon, alors que je t'ai apporté une surprise,_ rétorqua l'interface avec un clin d'œil. _»_

Le regard de Shaw se métamorphosa et toute son attention se concentra sur le sac à dos de la dernière arrivée.

 _« À manger, je présume ?_

 _\- Oui, je ne vous ai pas oublié Harry. Vous avez maigri ces derniers temps, la vie de prof doit être un véritable enfer. Tous ces jeunes esprits impressionnables qui boivent le moindre de vos mots, je comprends votre stress…_

 _\- J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir, mes étudiants sont plus intéressés par leurs téléphones que mes cours._

 _\- Voulez-vous que j'aille leur parler et que je leur passe un savon ?_

 _\- Inutile Miss Groves, je préfère avoir des étudiants dissipés que morts._

 _\- Harry, vous tenez à vos petits élèves, c'est mignon. Qui sait si je vous avais eu comme prof, les choses auraient été différentes… »_

Sameen nettement plus intéressée par le contenu du sac que par la discussion se leva et se dirigea vers Root. Shaw se figea à moins d'un mètre de l'interface et planta son regard dans le sien :

 _« Que nous as-tu apporté ? »_

Root ne répondit pas, ouvrit son sac et sortit d'abord une arme puis un sachet plastique d'où émanait une succulente odeur de bœuf braisé. Finch soupira à la vue de l'arme tandis que Shaw saisit le plastique et alla le déposer sur la table, abandonnant Root au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était rare de voir l'ancienne espionne avec de telles étincelles dans les yeux. La hackeuse sortit un deuxième sachet et le donna à Harold. Shaw avait eu le droit bien entendu à un magnifique steak accompagné de frites de patates douces et haricots verts alors que Finch découvrit un pavé de poisson avec un mélange de chou-fleurs de différentes couleurs.

« _C'est toi qui nous as préparé cela ?_ demanda Shaw suspicieuse.

 _\- Si c'est le cas ?_

 _\- Il y a un risque d'intoxication !_ taquina Sameen.

 _\- Non mon cœur, pour toi c'est le plat du chef et pour Harold j'ai préféré un poisson._

 _\- Merci Miss Groves._

 _\- C'est tout naturel, même le créateur de Dieu a besoin de se nourrir._

 _\- Pas de remerciement mon cœur ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore goûté !_ »

Sameen goûta ensuite son plat et dut reconnaître qu'il était excellent au plus grand plaisir de l'interface. Une fois le repas terminé Root lui précisa :

 _« Maintenant que tu as bien mangé, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?_

 _\- Quel genre de service ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission assez particulière._

 _\- Particulière ?_

 _\- Cela te plaira sûrement. Tu te plains sans cesse que tu t'ennuies, alors viens avec moi cette après-midi. C'est assez physique…_

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

 _\- Tu es d'accord ?_

 _\- Je n'ai encore rien dit. De quoi parles-tu au juste ?_

 _\- De boxe, mon cœur._ _À_ _moins que tu n'aies espéré autre chose ? »_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Root ?_

 _\- C'est parti pour une petite virée à deux. Je ne vous propose pas de venir Harry, je doute que voir des individus se cogner dessus de toutes leurs forces soit un spectacle à votre goût._

 _\- En effet Miss Groves, je préfère encore retourner à la faculté. Mais soyez prudentes, toutes les deux._

 _\- J'aime quand vous vous inquiétez pour nous, Harry, même si c'est inutile. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans le couloir laissant Harold avec Balou.

* * *

Évidemment Root se déplaçait en moto et Shaw eut le droit à petit tour gratuit. Une fois sur place, Root lui détailla la mission. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de boxe. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour un début d'après-midi. Root inscrivit Shaw au tournoi et lui murmura de ne pas être trop méchante avec ses adversaires. Shaw gagna facilement ses deux matchs de pools et se qualifia définitivement au tournoi. Les missions avec Root ne manquaient jamais d'originalité ou d'action. Cette fois encore, Shaw devait avouer qu'elle appréciait particulièrement son excursion avec la grande brune.

Elle était rassurée que Root l'ait emmenée avec elle. Sa psychopathe ne manquait pas de répondant, mais elle n'était pas une experte du combat rapproché. La pièce était chargée en testostérone. Shaw ne quittait pas l'interface du regard, Root se débarrassa facilement de deux hommes qui la draguaient lourdement. La hackeuse jouait également les supporters, pour ne pas dire les groupies et paria 100 dollars sur le combat suivant de Sameen. Bien entendu, Root remporta sa mise et même avec un beau bénéfice.

 _«Tu as été parfaite, mon cœur._

 _\- À quoi joues-tu ?_

 _\- Je mise sur toi, on partagera les bénéfices. »_

Elles étaient à présent arrivées aux quarts de finales, Shaw devait affronter, une boxeuse professionnelle de haut niveau. L'ancienne espionne reçut quelques coups et son arcade saigna, mais elle finit par gagner par KO, un KO grandiose.

Pendant ce temps, Root était passée en coulisse et avait piraté l'ordinateur du responsable de l'événement. L'homme en question s'avérait être aussi un membre notoire du trafic de drogue de la côte Est des États Unis.

Une fois la mission terminée, elle regagna la salle principale. Elle y découvrit Shaw blessée et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle écarta le soigneur qui essayait d'examiner en vain la petite brune et força sa sociopathe à s'asseoir. Shaw n'aimait pas jouer les patients, elle supportait encore moins le regard rempli d'inquiétude de l'interface. Elle ne laissa pas Root la soigner et lorsque celle-ci la tira vers la sortie Shaw refusa. Elle voulait participer à son prochain match. Root finit par accepter et assista au match suivant avec une boule au ventre.

Elle encouragea son amie avec conviction et la pauvre adversaire de Sameen servit d'exécutoire à cette dernière qui gagna facilement. Son premier réflexe fut de trouver Root dans la foule et de lui sourire avec fierté. Root applaudissait et lui octroya à son tour un magnifique sourire.

Ce qui plut nettement moins à Shaw c'était l'homme massif qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Root et la fixait avec une avidité malsaine. Shaw le fusilla du regard, mais l'homme en question n'avait d'yeux que pour sa psychopathe. Shaw descendit rapidement du ring et se dirigea vers la hackeuse. À son arrivée, elle l'écarta rapidement de l'homme en question, en la tirant à l'écart de la foule. Root dont la majeure partie de son attention se focalisait sur l'arcade de Shaw se laissa faire.

 _« Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas reçu de mauvais coups ?_

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Moi ? Je ne risque pas de prendre des coups en jouant les supporters._

 _\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je te parle de l'homme qui était derrière toi._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Il te regardait bizarrement._

 _\- Serait-ce une petite pointe d'inquiétude … de jalousie, mon cœur ? »_

Pour toute réponse Shaw soupira. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer une remarque sarcastique en guise de réponse. Les organisateurs étaient venus la chercher pour discuter de la finale. Root la laissa s'éloigner en la dévorant littéralement du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qui regardait Root s'approcha d'elle. Il lui demanda si elle voulait prendre l'air avant la finale. Root déclina poliment, mais fermement. Shaw cessa d'écouter l'arbitre de la rencontre et observa la scène avec attention. Root était capable de se débrouiller seule, surtout avec le taser qu'elle dissimulait sous sa veste, mais l'homme en question paressait tout de même menaçant. Il était bien trop proche de son amie.

Lorsque le gorille saisit le poignet de Root, Shaw réagit instinctivement. L'agresseur essayait de traîner l'interface dans un couloir. Shaw lui fonça dessus et lui asséna une droite monstrueuse. L'homme lâcha le poignet de la hackeuse et s'écroula au sol. Root regarda Shaw voler à son secours avec un magnifique sourire. Elle ne regretta aucunement de ne pas avoir sorti son taser. L'assaillant se releva quelques secondes plus tard et se rua sur la combattante. Shaw esquiva facilement l'attaque et riposta par un coup de genoux au ventre et un coup de coude dans les reins. L'homme ne se releva pas. Furieuse, Shaw lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied alors que sa victime était toujours au sol.

Les organisateurs essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais ils ne reçurent qu'une pluie de coups. Ce fut Root qui mit fin à la bagarre en saisissant l'ancienne espionne par le poignet et en la forçant à la regarder. Shaw se calma instantanément.

Sameen n'avait aucun regret, elle en était incapable. Cet homme avait mérité son sort. Il n'avait qu'à rester au sol après le premier coup. Les organisateurs emmenèrent la 'victime' de Shaw à l'écart de la foule. Pendant ce temps Root la taquina :

« _Tu as un magnifique crochet du droit, j'en sais quelque chose. C'est encore plus impressionnant quand on en est le témoin._

 _\- Très drôle Root, il l'avait mérité._

 _\- Je sais, il n'empêche que tu es très sexy quand tu joues au chevalier protecteur et plus encore dans cette tenue._

 _\- Root !_

 _\- Mon héros ? »_

Shaw soupira et partit s'acheter une bière à la buvette de la salle. Root l'accompagna. Étrangement personne ne se mit sur leur chemin. Les organisateurs revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard discuter avec Sameen. L'arbitre prit la parole :

 _« Vous avez mis KO un spectateur Mademoiselle._

 _\- Et alors ? Il l'avait mérité._

 _\- Je confirme si elle n'était pas intervenue, je m'en serais chargée,_ renchérit Root.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais vous avez tabassé un homme déjà inconscient. »_

Aucune réaction de la part de Shaw.

 _« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous disqualifier pour comportement anti-sportif._

 _\- Comment ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »_

L'organisateur recula d'un pas devant la fureur de Shaw ce qui amusa l'interface.

 _« Il l'avait mérité, il a agressé ma copine et c'est moi qui ai un comportement inadapté ? »_

Root rayonna à la réplique de Sameen et essaya d'apaiser la situation :

 _« C'est que Sameen essaye de dire, c'est qu'elle tient à jouer cette finale. Qu'elle est désolée d'avoir donné quelques petits coups à cet homme. Elle agit par instinct,… »_

Elle s'arrêta un instant regarda Sameen et ajouta :

 _« …par amour. Cet homme me menaçait. Vous ne pouvez pas la blâmer pour avoir pris ma défense. »_

Shaw la fusilla du regard, par moment Root devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire ! Sam reporta son attention sur l'arbitre.

 _« Quelques petits coups ? Il doit avoir des os brisés !_

 _\- Il est vivant,_ répliqua Shaw.

 _\- Croyez-moi, Sam aurait pu être nettement plus brutale avec lui, elle a retenu ses coups._

 _\- Il s'agit d'un manque flagrant d'esprit sportif, je suis désolé vous êtes disqualifiée Mademoiselle. Je vous prierai vous et votre amie de ne pas faire d'histoires supplémentaires._ »

Shaw soupira et serra son poing. Root lui saisit le poignet et répondit à sa place.

 _« Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons partir. Passez une excellente après-midi. »_

Root tira Sameen vers le vestiaire.

* * *

Elles étaient seules à présent. Shaw asséna un coup de poing au casier d'une armoire pour se calmer.

 _« Change-toi mon cœur, on ne devrait pas traîner ici plus longtemps. S'ils appellent les flics on sera mal._

 _\- C'est un tournoi clandestin avec des paris, je doute qu'ils appellent les flics. »_

Shaw enleva ses gants de boxe et s'apprêtait maintenant à retirer les bandes qui protégeaient ses mains. Root s'assit à cote d'elle, lui saisit une main et retira délicatement la bande. Shaw soupira, mais la laissa faire. Cette dernière pivota légèrement pour lui donner sa deuxième main à débander. Root s'exécuta en silence.

Une fois terminée, l'interface lui demanda :

 _« Où as-tu mal ? Tu veux de la glace ?_

 _\- Non, pas de glace, ça ira. »_

Root passa une main sur son front, mais Shaw recula.

 _« Tu es sûre, tu as pris un sérieux coups._

 _\- Ça va, arrête tes manières._

 _\- Non je n'arrêterai pas, que veux-tu, je n'aime pas qu'on te blesse. C'est une mauvaise coupure. »_

Shaw soupira et Root renchérit :

 _« Ce privilège m'ait exclusivement réservé._

 _\- Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Depuis que tu as dit que j'étais ta copine_

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée_

 _\- Je ne le suis pas. Et tu ne comptes pas sortir pendant que je me douche et me change?_

 _\- J'aime ce que je vois. Pourquoi voudrais-je sortir ?_ répliqua Root avec un regard bien trop cajoleur selon l'ancienne espionne. _»_

Shaw s'éloigna, elle avait un besoin viscéral de mettre de l'espace entre elles. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et sortit ses vêtements, un nécessaire de toilette et des serviettes. Root ne la lâcha pas du regard. Shaw n'aimait pas l'arrogant sourire de coin de l'interface. Elle se tourna vers elle, et planta alors son regard dans le sien. Elle se déshabilla sans un mot pour le plus grand plaisir de la hackeuse. Cette dernière ne pensait pas avoir si vite l'occasion d'apprécier le corps ô combien svelte et musclé de l'ancienne espionne. Elle pensait sincèrement que Sameen l'aurait chassée de la pièce, et peut être même en utilisant la force si nécessaire. Rarement la hackeuse ne fut si enchantée de se tromper. Elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas chercher à explorer ce corps tant désiré sur le champ.

Finch et Reese pensaient que Root était toujours aux commandes de leur badinage. Ils étaient bien loin de la vérité. En termes de provocation et séduction, Shaw n'avait rien à envier à l'interface. La sociopathe savait tout aussi bien mener le jeu. Toujours silencieuse, Sameen prit la direction des douches. Root la suivit d'abord du regard puis se leva naturellement pour la rejoindre. Shaw entendit ses pas, se retourna, lui octroya un arrogant sourire et lui précisa :

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte._

 _\- Tu dis ne pas en voir besoin, cela ne signifie pas que tu n'en as pas envie,_ répliqua Root avec son aplomb habituel. »

Shaw lui sourit, tourna le robinet attendit un instant et lui répondit :

« Ni le besoin, ni l'envie.

 _\- Après le coup que tu as pris à la tête mon cœur, je ne compte pas te laisser seule. Cela ne serait pas prudent._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, depuis quand fais-tu dans la prudence Root ?_

 _\- Il faut un début à tout. Je suis toujours ouverte aux nouvelles expériences, pas toi ?»_

Root fit un pas en avant alors que Shaw s'installait sur le jet d'eau.

 _« Approche toi encore et je te promets une nouvelle expérience_ _ _fabuleuse_.  
_

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je résiste à ce genre de promesses Sameen ?_ coupa l'interface avec un sourire espiègle en se rapprochant d'un bon mètre. _  
_

 _\- C'est une promesse que je prendrai plaisir à tenir : tu seras le témoin du KO le plus rapide de l'histoire de la boxe. »_

Root ne répondit pas et Shaw fit un tour complet sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se calmer. Root avait retenu l'avertissement et se contenait de l'observer, ou à vrai dire de la dévorer du regard. L'interface prit appui contre le mur et profita silencieusement de la fin de la douche de son amie. Cette douche sous le regard scrutateur de la hackeuse avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Sam avait véritablement l'impression de passer sous un scanner tant le regard de la grande brune était intense. Conserver une attitude nonchalante requit toute sa concentration.

Lorsque Shaw finit sa douche, elle prit une serviette s'essuya rapidement et s'enveloppa dedans au grand désespoir de l'interface. Sameen passa ensuite volontairement lentement devant Root. La frustration de la hackeuse n'en fut que démultipliée. Elle était à deux doigts de céder à ses pulsions, de plaquer Shaw contre le mur et à lui voler un baiser. Néanmoins malgré l'émoi qui régnait dans son esprit, elle s'abstint de tous commentaires et contacts. Elle la suivit simplement au milieu des vestiaires.

Il fallait à l'interface un prétexte pour s'approcher de Sameen. Root lança un large regard sur la pièce, vit une serviette et sourit. Elle la saisit et s'approcha du dos de l'ancienne espionne pour la lui déposer délicatement sur la tête. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, explorer sa nuque découverte et humide, et lui arracher l'inutile serviette qui l'enveloppait. Cependant Root était réaliste, le moment n'était malheureusement pas encore venu.

Shaw se retourna, la foudroya du regard, mais Root ne s'en soucia pas. La hackeuse commença à sécher les cheveux de l'apprentie boxeuse. Shaw lui lança alors son fameux regard faussement exaspéré ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de l'interface. Sans un mot, Sam laissa Root jouer avec la serviette et ses cheveux. Au bout de cinq minutes, la légendaire patience de l'ancienne espionne se volatilisa.

Sameen remit la distance habituelle entre elles, et s'habilla sans un mot et sans un regard. Elles sortirent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard. En quittant la salle Shaw brisa le silence et lui précisa :

 _« J'aurais dû gagner le tournoi._

 _\- Je sais Shaw. C'est dur d'être mon héros, mais il y a d'excellentes contreparties._

 _\- C'est ta faute si je n'ai pas pu mettre KO la dernière adversaire,_ grogna Sameen.

 _\- Quelle piètre petite amie je fais, je vais devoir me rattraper ! Il va aussi falloir arranger cette blessure, sinon Harold ne voudra plus que je t'emprunte pour nos petites sorties entre filles. »_

Shaw soupira, mais continua de suivre Root dans les rues de New York.

* * *

La réplique de Sam à l'organisateur lui valut à un bon nombre d'allusions au cours de la semaine suivante. Elle aurait dû laisser cette folle dingue s'occuper elle-même de son agresseur. Par chance, Root s'absenta ensuite quelques jours pour régler une affaire hors de New York.

Elle rentra un mardi matin pendant que Shaw nettoyait ses armes en grignotant des biscuits. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais l'interface lui avait manqué. Root laissa son sac à l'entrée et sortit un soda du frigidaire de Sameen.

Son soda favori pour être exact, l'ancienne espionne avait fait des courses en prévision de retour de sa colocataire, une montagne de pommes l'attendait au milieu de la table à manger. La hackeuse les remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, elle se contenta de lui sourire. Root laissa silencieusement Sameen l'observer à la recherche de la moindre blessure. C'était un rituel tacite à chaque retour à présent. Une fois terminée, elle lui précisa :

 _« Je ne fais qu'un arrêt express, je dois aller voir Harold._

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ? Rien d'important, j'ai une petite mission informatique pour lui._

 _\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas le train, mais ça va. Je t'ai manqué ?_

 _\- Tu as des armes à vérifier ?_ demanda Sam en ignorant la question précédente.

 _\- Oui, une si tu veux bien.»_

Shaw grignota le dernier bâtonnet au chocolat pendant que Root sortit de son sac l'arme en question et la posa à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

 _« Tu m'as manqué Sameen et en plus, j'ai sauté le petit déjeuner. »_

Shaw haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas tout de suite le rapport entre les deux. Root éclaircit vite la situation. Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha dangereusement de Sameen assise sur le canapé. Elle poussa Shaw contre le dossier et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. L'inteface était déjà grande, mais dans cette position, elle la dominait entièrement. L'ancienne espionne fut prise de court et la laissa donc faire. Surprise, elle fit même tomber des morceaux de l'arme qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter.

Root était flamboyante, presque hypnotique. Cette soudaine proximité ébranla l'aguerrie combattante, qui se concentra pour maintenir un minimum de calme apparent. Elle questionna la grande brune du regard et pour toute réponse celle-ci lui saisit la gorge la forçant à maintenir le contact visuel.

Personne n'avait encore jamais mis la main sur sa gorge et encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Le premier réflexe de Shaw fut de lui saisir le poignet. Pourquoi la laissait-elle faire ? Sam n'aurait aucun mal à se dégager de cette emprise.

L'ancienne tueuse à gages resta silencieuse, sourit et passa rapidement sa deuxième main dans la chevelure de Shaw. Sam ne pouvait à présent plus bouger la tête. Root s'approcha alors lentement et croqua l'extrémité du mikado que Shaw maintenait entre ses lèvres. Elle resserra encore son étreinte et grignota un autre morceau. Sameen était totalement à sa merci. L'interface pouvait sentir son pouls irrégulier et sa respiration devenir erratique.

Le corps entier de Sam était tendu et s'électrisait au fur et à mesure que Root s'approchait en grignotant le biscuit. Elle avait du mal à garder les idées claires sous le regard ardent de la hackeuse. La hackeuse prolongea le jeu. Elle s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, mais au lieu de croquer le mikado, elle le serra entre ses dents et tira doucement pour l'extraire sans le casser des lèvres de Sameen. Bon Dieu ! Root était folle, complètement cinglée, mais qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ce genre de choses ! C'était de la triche, de la prendre ainsi au dépourvue !

Shaw eut tout de même un sursaut d'orgueil et résista. Root n'abandonna pas, au contraire elle se rapprocha et effleura les lèvres de Sam. À ce contact, le corps de cette dernière fut parcouru d'un frisson pour le plus grand plaisir de la hackeuse. Toutefois Sam avait maintenu son emprise sur le bâtonnet chocolaté. Root tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle réaffirma d'abord ses prises sur la gorge et les cheveux de sa sociopathe. Elle relâcha ensuite un court instant la pression qu'elle maintenait sur le bâtonnet pour lécher du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure de Shaw. La réaction fut immédiate et surtout bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Sameen ferma les yeux et desserra immédiatement sa prise sur le biscuit.

C'était une victoire totale pour l'interface, elle tira doucement le biscuit, le grignotant lentement à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Sameen. Shaw avait gardé les yeux clos pendant tout ce temps. Lorsque Root finit le biscuit, elle ne relâcha pas son emprise et s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Sam, attendant que cette dernière se décide à la regarder.

Elle resta ainsi une longue minute. Lorsque Shaw se décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle fut éblouie par le regard flamboyant de l'interface. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Root n'avait jamais été aussi proche qu'à cet instant précis.

« _Je présume que tu as apprécié le petit dej…_

 _\- Absolument_ , _c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les desserts, pas toi ?_ murmura Root d'une voix lascive.

\- _Je croyais que tu devais juste faire un arrêt express._ »

Root visiblement déçue, relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna d'une dizaine de centimètres du visage de Shaw. Mais l'ancienne combattante n'allait certainement pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Elle tira alors Root vers elle, emprisonna son visage dans ces deux mains, planta son regard dans le sien sans ciller. Lentement, Sameen s'approcha des lèvres de Root.

Pour une fois, c'était la hackeuse qui semblait confuse et qui rougissait. Le rapport de force s'était inversé. Sameen préférait nettement cette situation. Shaw s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, lui sourit et franchit la courte distance qui les séparait. Sameen pouvait clairement sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé de celle qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait éveillé en elle un trouble abyssal.

Shaw déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Root et joua malicieusement avec. Le corps de cette dernière réagit immédiatement, Root ferma les yeux. Sameen lui lécha alors doucement, mais méticuleusement les lèvres puis en captura une. Cela dura presque deux minutes. Deux minutes suspendues dans le temps, deux minutes parfaites. Pendant ce trop court temps, Shaw malgré son statut de sociopathe savait parfaitement que Root lui appartenait corps et âme, qu'elle n'était rien qu'à elle.

Sameen ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle s'était déjà imaginée des centaines de fois ce premier baiser. L'effet que lui faisait Root était au-delà de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'arrêter à cette lèvre et ne pas poursuivre son exploration.

Root voulut aussi approfondir le baiser, mais Shaw l'en empêcha et remit une trentaine de centimètres entre elle. Sameen garda une main sur la joue de l'interface et une autre descendit naturellement à sa taille. Root était diablement attirante assise sur elle avec cette petite moue de déception au visage. Son regard était éloquent, presque ensorcelant. Cependant, l'ancienne militaire n'était pas prête pour cela. Root n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre son étrange attirance pour la grande brune, ce qui la poussait toujours un peu plus loin dans ses bras.

L'interface était réellement troublée. Pour répondre aux interrogations implicites de son amie, Sam lui déclara avec une pointe de fierté et un sourire espiègle :

 _« Tu avais des traces de chocolat et des miettes sur les lèvres. Je n'allais pas te laisser sortir comme cela_.»

Aucune de réponse de la part de la hackeuse, juste un magnifique sourire à fendre le cœur de la sociopathe. Shaw renchérit en soutenant son regard :

 _« Tu peux y aller maintenant, je peux t'assurer que toutes les traces ont disparu._

 _\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de partir ?_ »

* * *

Grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture et ses conseils.


	7. Chapitre 7: Rootilique

**Chapitre 7 : Rootilique**

 _« Et si je n'ai pas envie de partir ? »_

Root était sérieuse, assise à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, elle l'observait, la dévisageait, étudiait avec minutie chaque micro expression de l'ancienne espionne. Cette dernière essayait de rester impassible, ce n'était pas une tâche facile, même pour la sociopathe qu'elle était. Root avec son visage dangereusement expressif, son sourire libidineux et ses grands yeux de biche l'invitaient outrageusement à poursuivre leur petit jeu.

La tentation était grande. D'ordinaire Shaw ne tergiversait pas aussi longtemps lorsque de telles pulsions se manifestaient en elle. Sameen était pragmatique, elle entrait dans un bar, jetait son dévolu sur un homme. Elle parlait peu, mais n'avait aucun mal à le séduire. Peu de temps après, elle s'éclipsait avec lui dans un endroit plus discret ou chez lui. Elle conservait toujours le contrôle pendant leur relation et ne s'éternisait jamais une fois celle-ci terminée.

Shaw avait des règles simples, concises, cohérentes et immuables.

 **Règle 1 : Sameen était toujours au commande.**

 _Shaw avait toujours été dominatrice et autoritaire, voir despotique avec ses amants. C'était elle qui choisissait le lieu, le moment et le scénario. Elle ne leur laissait qu'une marge minime de manœuvre. Un seul s'en plaignit et voulut prendre le contrôle. La réaction de Sam fut immédiate. Il eut un avertissement qu'il n'écouta pas puis il fut assommé et laissé inconscient dans sa voiture_.

 **Règle 2 : Shaw ne les emmenait pas chez elle.**

 _Il était toujours plus simple de partir_ _de chez un inconnu_ _, que de chasser quelqu'un de son propre appartement. Ce n'était pas par crainte qu'elle eût pris cette habitude._ _À_ _vrai dire, elle n'aurait aucun mal et nul regret à mettre à la porte son amant, mais c'était plus facile de partir de son propre chef. De plus, l'inviter dans son appartement, dans son refuge, reviendrait à laisser entrer_ _un étranger_ _sur son territoire. C'était inadmissible pour l'accro au contrôle qu'elle était._

 **Règle 3 : Sam ne s'éternisait jamais chez l'heureux élu et dormait seule.**

S _ameen ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester pour faire la conversation, ou pire une séance de câlineries. Elle détestait les hommes qui parlaient trop. Jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée de s'endormir auprès de son amant. Sam avait besoin d'espace, hors de question de laisser quelqu'un se blottir contre elle._

 **Règle 4 : Elle ne rappelait jamais.**

 _Ses amants étaient au mieux des distractions, des caprices de son corps. Elle ne prenait pas leurs numéros, ne donnait jamais le sien, alors comment pouvait-elle leur téléphoner ? Non, Shaw n'avait aucune envie de consommer deux fois le même produit. Il y avait eu une exception à cette règle quelques années auparavant, mais à sa décharge l'homme en question avait été un amant_ _excellent_ _._

 **Règle 5 : Shaw ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes virils.**

 _Si elle trouvait déjà les hommes de manière générale, bien trop loquaces, prendre une femme comme amante paressait simplement impensable pour l'ancienne espionne. Elle choisissait toujours des hommes jeunes, sportifs et bien musclés, dotés d'un certain charisme. Elle attendait de leur part un minimum de performances et d'endurance._

 **Règle 6 : Sameen n'accordait jamais sa confiance et se protégeait toujours.**

 _En tant qu'ancien médecin, elle avait assisté aux ravages des MST. Elle ne connaissait pas ses amants et elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Pour elle, ils étaient des anonymes. Au fil des années, elle avait oublié leurs noms et leurs visages. Sameen était pragmatique presque désenchantée par une nature humaine qu'elle ne comprenait_ _que partiellement_ _. Méfiante et solitaire, il est inutile de préciser qu'elle n'accordait qu'un crédit très limité aux hommes qu'elle fréquentait._

La dernière règle était plus récente, mais toute aussi importante.

 **Règle 7 : Sam s'était promis de jamais céder à cette cinglée de Root.**

 _Shaw n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Root, elle doutait même qu'un autre individu pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Root avait un don inné pour l'agacer. Son arrogance, sa folie, son badinage, sa manière de toujours chercher à avoir le dernier mot, cette certitude que Shaw lui céderait, l'avait exaspérée depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Dès le départ, Sam s'était promise sous aucun prétexte de s'abandonner à cette folle dingue de psychopathe qui jouait avec ses nerfs, et ce même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures !_

À bien y réfléchir, Sameen n'avait pas beaucoup de règles, et la plupart étaient simplement dictées par le bon sens.

 **Mais voilà, le sens commun et Root ne faisaient pas bon ménage !**

Alors que l'interface l'observait silencieusement en attendant une réponse, Shaw eut la plus désagréable prise de conscience de son existence. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait enfreint, toutes ses règles, son propre code de conduite, de survie pour la grande brune qui la dévisageait en ce moment même.

En effet, Root ne manquait pas d'aplombs. Sameen devait bien reconnaître que c'était elle qui menait leur étrange jeu le plus souvent. Elle parvenait si facilement à lui faire perdre tout contrôle, que cela en était presque effrayant. Que restait-il alors du premier principe, du plus important article de son code ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas résisté à l'ouragan dénommé Root.

Shaw avait aussi transgressé la règle 2 : l'interface était chez elle. Pour être tout à fait exact et même si cette formulation l'horripilait, Shaw devait bien admettre qu'elle 'vivait' avec Root. Sameen eut un sursaut d'orgueil. Non, elle ne vivait pas avec Root ! Au mieux elles cohabitaient, partageaient simplement le même appartement. Quoi qu'il en soit le résultat était identique, la règle 2 n'était pas de taille face à la persévérance et la folie de la hackeuse.

Avec Root qui dormait chaque nuit, blottie contre elle, Shaw avait également enfreint la règle 3. C'était inconcevable il y avait encore quelques années, voir quelques mois. Qui plus est, à présent Sam dormait nettement moins bien seule, qu'avec cette folle dingue à ces côtés. L'article 3 de son code avait été plus que piétiné !

Voyons voir, la règle 4 ? Non, pas de salut de ce côté. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé avoir d'attache, c'était raté. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à Root, mais à chaque fois que cette dernière s'absentait, Sameen ressentait un étrange malaise, une inquiétude clairement palpable.

La règle 5 était balayée par la silhouette fine et élancée de la hackeuse. À défaut d'être viril, sa psychopathe était délicieusement sexy et envoûtante. Root était féminine, dans sa démarche, dans ses gestes et ses attentions. Elle ne cessait jamais de parler, disait toujours des choses incompréhensibles sur le ton de l'évidence. En revanche, elle ne manquait pas d'énergie, de charisme ou de fougue. Peut-on dire que la règle 5 était alors respectée ? Shaw écourta le court de ses pensées et se concentra sur la hackeuse. Ses grands yeux scintillants parlaient pour elle, ses mains caressaient doucement le visage de l'ancienne espionne. La conclusion était aisée, la règle 5 était clairement révolue.

Passons à la sixième règle du code de Shaw. La conclusion était aussi évidente. Sameen avait une entière confiance en l'interface. Elle connaissait ses capacités et ne doutait ni de son courage ni de sa loyauté. Elles avaient accompli de nombreuses missions ensemble, Root était sa partenaire de prédilection. Sam lui confirait sans hésiter sa vie, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle qui autrefois, se méfiait de tout le monde, lui avait accordé une totale confiance, mais par orgueil, jamais elle ne lui dirait jamais.

En ce qui concerne la septième règle, l'ultime directive, celle dévolue au cas Root, le bilan était affligeant. La hackeuse est parvenue à faire plier toutes ses premières lois. Root était passée entre les mailles de tous ses principes. Tel un virus, elle avait complètement ravagé le précieux code de Sameen. Que faire lorsque les règles de s'appliquent plus ? Quand on perd le contrôle ?

 **Improviser ?**

Bon Dieu ! Root la fixait encore plus intensément. Que dire... que répondre face un tel regard ? Shaw n'était pas préparée pour ce genre de situation. Elle l'entendait encore lui poser cette foutue question ! Depuis quand Root, lui laissait-t-elle ainsi le choix ? Comment ces quelques mots pouvaient-ils autant l'effrayer ?

 _« Et si je n'ai pas envie de partir ? »_

Son esprit embrumé lui murmura successivement différentes réponses :

La première était paradoxale, elle était à fois la plus simple et la plus compliquée, la plus palpitante et la plus effrayante.

La plus simple car elle n'aurait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Elle n'aurait qu'à céder à l'appel, à cette force magnétique qui l'attirait sans cesse vers sa grande brune au regard ravageur.

La plus compliquée, car jamais quelques centimètres ne lui parurent aussi loin. Compliquée, car il s'agissait de Root et qu'elle n'avait rien d'anodin.

La plus palpitante, car si son cœur s'emballait et déraillait si facilement c'était justement parce que cela concernait sa folle dingue de psychopathe. Shaw n'avait pas de mots pour décrire l'effet que lui faisait l'interface. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le définir, à le nommer, il était juste là. Jusqu'à présent au mieux elle l'ignorait.

La plus effrayante, car si le fondement de votre vie était basé sur le contrôle et qu'une sorcière au sourire cajoleur vous fasse perdre jusqu'au sens de ce mot, alors vous ressentiriez la même peur primaire qui saisissait régulièrement Sameen.

Root incarnait l'esprit de contradiction, un flamboyant paradoxe hors de portée de l'entendement de la jeune sociopathe. La première issue consistait simplement à prendre l'initiative et la responsabilité de ce qui pourrait ensuite se passer. La première réponse se résumait à reprendre là où leur jeu s'était interrompu, à capturer de nouveau ses lèvres et cette fois ne plus les lâcher. Root se laisserait sûrement faire, Shaw pourrait alors prendre facilement l'ascendant sur l'interface. Cette première solution était cependant bien trop audacieuse et Shaw n'avait pas la force de risquer de s'y brûler des ailes.

La seconde proposition de son esprit confus la rassurait. Elle consistait à lui renvoyer la balle :

 _« Et si je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, que feras-tu ? »_

Cependant, pas besoin d'être une intelligence artificielle sur-développée pour imaginer la suite. Root s'attendait sans doute à ce genre de réponse, à une invitation de la sociopathe. Shaw ne faisait pas dans la romance, elle ne savait ni comment faire, ni même si elle le voulait. Que se passerait-il après ? Elle risquait de la décevoir et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Cette réponse était aussi terrifiante que tentante !

Il lui fallait une autre réplique, le plus vite possible…un rejet catégorique pour la tirer définitivement du guêpier où elle s'était enlisée.

 _« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je n'ai aucune envie que tu restes. Il grand temps que tu rejoignes Harold.»_

L'interface serait dépitée et s'en irait sans doute sans un mot. Shaw avait déjà calmé plusieurs fois avec froideur les avances de Root. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était Shaw qui l'avait embrassée quelques minutes plus tôt. D'accord, à sa décharge Root l'avait clairement allumée, ce n'était donc qu'un rééquilibrage. Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire cela sans la blesser.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, celle que Shaw affectionnait particulièrement le sarcasme et l'ironie. Sam plongea son regard dans celui de l'interface, prit une profonde inspiration et lui octroya un sourire en coin empli de fierté. Elle brisa le silence et lui répliqua alors :

 _« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, ce sera ma vengeance, ta punition pour avoir mangé le dernier gâteau, 'mon' dernier bâtonnet._

 _\- J'ignorais que tu étais si affamée mon cœur. Cela explique pourquoi tu es allée chercher les miettes._

 _\- Le dernier biscuit est toujours le meilleur,_ répliqua Shaw avec un sourire malicieux.

 _\- Tu es encore plus cruelle que moi, mais j'adore ce genre de punition._

 _\- Tu commences à être lourde Root._

 _\- Mon cœur, j'ose espérer que tu parles au figuré !_ rétorqua l'interface en prenant un air faussement offusqué.

 _\- Dans les deux sens ! Allez, lève-toi, ou c'est moi qui t'expulse !_ »

La tension était retombée, mais Shaw restait vigilante. Root se leva, non sans lui accorder un dernier regard aguicheur. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et alla prendre une pomme qui trônait dans le saladier sur la table à manger puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« _Tu es sûre Shaw, tu veux vraiment que je parte ?_ taquina l'interface en ouvrant la porte.

\- _Dégage Root !_ répondit naturellement l'ancienne espionne.

 _\- Mon cœur, veux-tu que je t'achète une nouvelle boite de biscuits pour reprendre là où nous en étions ?_

 _\- Root !_ grogna Shaw en soupirant.

 _\- Très bien, on trouvera un autre jeu. J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs idées en tête…_

 _\- Va donc casser les pieds à Harold !_ grogna une fois de plus Sameen.

 _-_ _À_ _vos ordres ma belle, mais en ce qui nous concerne, ce n'est que partie remise. »_

Shaw n'eut pas le temps de la fusiller du regard, Root était déjà sortie. Sameen apprécia pleinement le silence de son appartement. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle se leva rapidement, faisant tomber les dernières pièces de l'arme qu'elle devait remonter. Elle fit d'abord les cent pas dans son loft, n'arrivant pas à oublier l'image de la grande brune à quelques centimètres de son visage. Root était finalement restée moins de dix minutes, mais elle avait totalement chamboulé l'esprit de l'ancienne espionne. Une dizaine minutes pendant lesquelles Shaw avait été entièrement à la merci de sa psychopathe, autant de minutes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit. Elle devait cloisonner, compartimenter, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Néanmoins, aucune cloison n'était suffisamment épaisse et étanche pour contenir Root.

Shaw devait se calmer, elle commença par prendre une douche glaciale pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Elle s'assit contre le mur de la douche sous le jet d'eau et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle resta plus d'une longue demi-heure ainsi prostrée sous l'eau. L'eau froide était apaisante, comme si elle emportait son trouble, estompait le malaise qui régnait dans l'âme la sociopathe.

Sameen s'était lancée dans une séance d'introspection sous la douche. Quel était donc ce malaise ? Il était comme Root, indéchiffrable et insensé. Au mieux elle pouvait le définir comme une sorte d'ivresse à la puissance démultipliée. Oui, l'ivresse c'était sans doute le terme qui qualifiait le mieux la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'interface. Plus puissante que n'importe quel alcool Root anesthésiait ses sens aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'électriser. Il s'agissait d'un mélange flou où était mêlé la crainte, l'espoir et le plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ces trois choses en même temps ? C'était clairement hors de son domaine de compréhension.

Root était envoûtante, enivrante. Avant de la rencontrer, Shaw ne comprenait pas comment certain individu pouvait être aussi dépendant de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Comment pouvaient-ils perdre le contrôle pour un simple verre ou une dose ? Ça c'était avant Root. L'ex-médecin établit rapidement son diagnostic avec effroi. Elle n'était pas alcoolique mais 'Rootilique'. C'était la seule explication qui tenait la route et qui décrivait l'étrange trouble, que parvenait à susciter l'interface à la sociopathe qu'elle était.

Elle s'en était abstenue pendant longtemps, elle aurait sans doute eu une médaille pour cela. Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait un délicieux écart, mais c'était un écart tout de même. Quel était le traitement dans le cas d'une 'Rootilique' ? Quelles étaient les étapes ? Pouvait-elle en guérir ? Voulait-elle seulement être sevrée ?

La perte de contrôle est certes intolérable, mais le plaisir qu'elle avait pris pendant ces dix minutes surréalistes en valaient la peine. Sam eut un fou rire, elle se sentit ridicule. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans l'analyse de ses états d'âme. Elle n'était clairement pas faite pour cela.

Elle s'imagina quelques secondes aller à l'une de ses ridicules réunions anonymes, au milieu des victimes d'une 'Rootilique'. Il y aurait sans doute le groupe de hackers qui les avaient aidés l'année précédente. Ils l'énervaient depuis longtemps, toujours à traîner dans l'ombre de Root à exaucer la moindre de ses volontés. La liste des participants pourrait s'allonger si on additionnait toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour couru après Root. Elle pouvait y ajouter d'une certaine manière Finch et Reese, son ancienne patronne Contrôle et les deux IA qui se faisaient la guerre.

Tous à leurs façons avaient un faible pour la grande brune, qui se traduisait généralement par la volonté d'assister, de protéger, de s'accaparer, d'emprisonner, de torturer ou de tuer sa psychopathe. Shaw était mal placée pour juger, elle était passée par toutes ces étapes.

Sameen était rassurée : la 'Rootilique' était assez répandue finalement et ce à des stades plus ou moins avancés. Cependant, le cas de Shaw était spécial, elle avait atteint le stade terminal de la 'Rootilique'. Pas de traitement pour elle, aucun espoir, sa 'Rootilique' était incurable.

Elle reprit un instant son sérieux, s'imagina tout ce petit monde assis en cercle dans un gymnase poussiéreux et déclara :

 _« Bonjour. Je me présente Shaw, ancienne espionne, assassin professionnel, actuellement pourchassée par une intelligence artificielle qui veut dominer le monde, au service d'un autre super ordinateur, 34 ans, sociopathe et 'Rootilique'…_

 _-Bonjour Shaw !_ répondirent en cœur les autres membres de cet étrange groupe imaginaire. _»_

Sameen fut prise d'un nouveau fou rire. Avec ce genre de discours elle finirait à l'asile et le pire dans sa déclaration était sans doute le dernier adjectif. À vrai dire, tout le groupe finirait à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri comme cela ?

 **Être 'Rootilique' ne semblait pas si mal.**

* * *

Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture et ses conseils !

C'est un petit chapitre d'introspection de Shaw, dans le suivant il y aura plus d'action !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le numéro de trop

**Chapitre 8 : Le numéro de trop**

Shaw n'avait pas revu Root depuis le fameux épisode du Mikado. Elle n'était pas rentrée le soir en question. Mais non, Sameen ne l'attendait pas et ne fixait pas désespérément la porte. Elle ne faisait pas une crise de manque. Si elle avait du mal à s'endormir, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa 'Rootilique', c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil. Ce qui s'était passé ne l'avait pas perturbée. Root n'avait pas un tel pouvoir sur elle, c'était impossible.

Cette fameuse nuit, elle fut finalement réveillée par un coup de téléphone. Ce n'était pas Root, mais Finch. Un numéro était tombé, en fait plusieurs numéros pour être exact, mais un seul retint son attention.

Lucie Peck, l'une des identités d'emprunts de Root.

Lucie Peck travaillait au service d'urbanisme de la ville de New York. Miss Peck faisait régulièrement des inspections de bâtiments publics. Le numéro de Lucie/Root était tombé avec ceux d'une myriade de criminels, de dealers de drogue et de trafiquants d'armes, tous membres du même gang.

Root était clairement en danger. Sam n'était pas facilement effrayée, mais elle avait toujours un peu craint de recevoir un jour le numéro de la hackeuse. Tous savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie dans cette lutte et l'ancienne espionne ne voulait pas que Root en devienne un martyr. Elle savait que sa psychopathe était prête à se sacrifier. Elle l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises.

C'était à présent son job, de la ramener en un seul morceau, quitte à devoir ensuite écouter ses élucubrations délirantes. Sameen était une professionnelle froide et efficace, il était hors de question d'échouer sur cette mission-là. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui allait à sa rescousse.

Sameen se leva immédiatement, le téléphone à la main, se dirigea vers son frigo et en sortit un véritable arsenal pendant que Finch lui donnait des détails. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu John, croyant ainsi faire une faveur à Sameen. Shaw était catégorique, elle s'occupait de ce cas. Cependant, encore fallait-il la localiser.

* * *

Sam était à présent sortie de son appartement, et communiquait via son oreillette avec Harold et John, qui venait juste de rejoindre la conversation. Si Harold paressait sincèrement inquiet pour Root, John se montrait plus prudent. Ce dernier osa demander qui pouvait être la menace entre Root et ces criminels, ce qui énerva encore un peu plus l'ancienne espionne. Pour lui, il était étrange que la Machine donne le numéro de l'identité d'emprunt de Root.

Sam mit fin à cette inutile conversation en lui précisant que peu importe sous quel nom le numéro de Root tombait, il fallait aller lui sauver les fesses, et qu'elle irait avec ou sans lui ! John calma aussitôt la petite brune, il était aussi inquiet pour Root, et bien sûr il ferait tout pour aider un membre de l'équipe. Shaw lui demanda alors de se renseigner sur le gang pendant qu'elle retrouverait la trace de Root.

Finch lui demanda à travers l'oreillette par quel miracle elle comptait localiser l'interface. Sam sourit et lui répondit avec une pointe de fierté, qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Root vagabonder ainsi toute seule si elle n'avait pas un moyen de la retrouver.

Harold comprit aussitôt où Shaw voulait en venir. Il discuterait plus tard avec elle, de sa manie de 'pucer' tout le monde sans permission. Root avec ces incessants voyages avait eu le droit à 3 puces sans le savoir, une dans sa ceinture, une autre dans ses bottines et une dernière dans la doublure de son blouson. À vrai dire, Sam aurait voulu lui en implanter une, mais l'interface avait toujours refusé. Elle avait même blagué lorsque Shaw le lui proposa, en la provoquant avec un grand sourire espiègle. Elle se laisserait « pucer » le jour où Shaw lui passerait la bague au doigt.

Sam sortit son téléphone et activa ses micros. Pas de réponse pour le moment, ce qui excéda encore un peu plus l'ancienne militaire. On ne pouvait jamais se fier à la technologie. Plusieurs hypothèses se manifestaient dans sa tête :

\- Toutes les puces étaient cassées, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

\- Root les avait trouvées et désactivées, c'était plus réaliste, mais de là à trouver les trois, Shaw avait un gros doute.

\- Root était hors de portée des satellites peut être sous terre, le métro ? C'était aussi possible.

Ne sachant où aller, elle se dirigea vers le centre de New York. Pendant ce temps Finch faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur et Reese avait rejoint le commissariat pour consulter les données de la police.

Apparemment le gang en question occupait la zone portuaire Est de la ville. Shaw vola une voiture et prit la direction du port, elle s'arrêta au passage pour emmener John. Sam était inquiète pour sa folle dingue de psychopathe qui ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone, mais ne laissa rien paraître, ou du moins essaya.

John remarqua tout de même le trouble de son acolyte, qui serrait bien trop fort son volant. D'un ton toujours aussi calme, il voulut la rassurer en disant, que cela allait bien se passer, que Root était forte, et que sans doute elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'eux. Elle les accueillerait avec un grand sourire et une réplique spirituelle.

Sameen le fusilla du regard et celui-ci se tut immédiatement. À quoi jouait-il ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de boniments. Elle connaissait mieux que personne les capacités de Root. Cette dernière n'était pas une petite chose fragile et Shaw n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

* * *

Shaw s'arrêta brusquement et se gara à la hâte sur le trottoir, son téléphone venait de vibrer. Ces traceurs fonctionnaient, Root sortait d'une bouche de métro près du port. Elle redémarra et prit la direction indiquée par les capteurs. Elle lui téléphona en conduisant :

 _« Root ? Comment vas-tu ?_ »

Sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Root le remarqua immédiatement et essaya de la calmer :

« _Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, mon cœur ? Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse pour t'endormir ?_ »

Root ignorait que la communication était partagée avec Harold et John. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle flirte dans des moments pareils ? C'était une constante chez Root, plus la situation était dangereuse, plus elle flirtait ouvertement. La voix de l'interface était guillerette, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Shaw fut soulagée et ses épaules se détendirent instantanément. John eut une esquisse de sourire, mais resta stoïque. Inutile d'énerver encore un peu plus la conductrice. Sameen plus détendue répliqua naturellement :

 _« Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une pareille punition. Je ne téléphone pas pour cela._

 _\- Dommage, je croyais que je te manquais, que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir sans moi. »_

Harold intervint pour recadrer la conversation.

 _« Miss Grove, …_

 _\- Oh Harry, ce n'est pas beau d'espionner les filles. Vous aussi, vous voulez une berceuse ?_

 _\- Votre numéro, enfin celui de Lucie Peck est tombé, il y a moins d'une heure._

 _\- J'aurais préféré que vous me demandiez une chanson._

 _\- Arrête tes conneries Root, c'est sérieux, tu es en danger !_

 _\- J'adore quand tu voles à mon secours Sameen, mais pour l'instant tout va bien._

 _\- Reste où tu es. Je suis avec Reese, on arrive._

 _\- Je t'attends._

 _\- Ne raccroche pas._

 _\- Le son de ma voix te manque ? Quel mot doux veux-tu que je te chuchote à l'oreille ?_

 _\- Je vais finir par l'étrangler, je te parie que c'est moi la menace._

 _\- Du calme Shaw, on arrive bientôt._

 _\- Malheureusement, je crois que vous avez de la concurrence Miss Shaw. Les autres numéros sont tous des criminels aguerris._

 _\- Comment savez-vous où je suis ? »_

Aucune réponse, Root demanda des précisions :

 _« Harold ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois._

 _\- Sameen ! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette tendance pathologique à « pucer » tout le monde._

 _\- Pas tout le monde. Juste ceux qui ont tendance à disparaître sans prévenir._

 _\- Je reviens toujours Sameen._

 _\- Tu es pire que de la mauvaise herbe._

 _\- Où est la puce cette fois ?_

 _\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, on arrive dans moins de dix minutes._

 _\- Sameen, j'insiste._

- _La doublure du blouson,_ répondit calmement Shaw en évitant soigneusement de préciser qu'elle avait en réalité dissimulé plusieurs puces.

 _\- Miss Groves, votre numéro est tombé avec ceux de nombreux membres de gang._

 _\- Et comment me considérez-vous Harry cette fois ? Victime ou menace ?_

 _\- Les deux, je présume. Que comptiez-vous faire ?_

 _\- Lucie Peck a accès à de nombreux plans et ce bâtiment a attiré son attention. J'ai fait quelques recherches cette après-midi après être passée vous voir Harold. Pour faire simple, je dois récupérer quelque chose dans un immeuble près du port._

 _\- De quel objet s'agit-il ?_

 _\- Je vous le dirai quand je le verrai._

 _\- L'adresse du bâtiment, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _\- 12 rue Flandrin._

 _\- Merci.»_

Pendant quelques minutes un silence s'installa. Shaw était concentrée sur la route prenant systématiquement le chemin le plus court. Mais ce silence commençait à lui peser.

 _« Root, toujours là ?_

 _\- Absolument, Sameen. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je t'attends. Pourquoi tu comptes me poser un lapin ? »_

Sam ne répondit pas, trois minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans la rue où la hackeuse l'attendait. En la voyant approcher, l'interface leva le pouce comme si elle faisait du stop. Shaw s'arrêta à son niveau et descendit la vitre de John. Root allait parfaitement bien. Sameen le savait, mais le constater de ses propres yeux la rassurait. Par orgueil, elle garda un visage impassible lorsque Root se pencha à la vitre :

 _« Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'emmener Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Grimpe en silence. »_

Root obéit et prit place sur la banquette juste derrière John.

* * *

Sameen redémarra sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes Root brisa le silence, au grand désespoir de Shaw, la hackeuse ne cesserait jamais de parler.

« _Je suis touchée Harry, que vous m'avez envoyé vos deux chiens de gardes. Votre bulldog est resté au poste ?_

 _\- Attention les chiens mordent_ , renchérit Shaw.

 _\- Lionel ne doit pas être mêlé à nos affaires aussi fréquemment_ , répondit simplement l'homme de main du milliardaire.

 _\- C'est gentil John d'être passé. Vous avez dû annuler votre rencard pour moi ?_

 _\- Comment es-tu au courant?_

 _\- Oh John, vous allez lui briser le cœur, elle avait préparé un fabuleux rôti,_ précisa Root en souriant.

 _\- La machine te reparle ?_

 _\- Non, pas comme avant, juste en cas de danger imminent,_ répondit Root d'une voix bien moins guillerette. »

Son lien avec la Machine, ou plutôt les restrictions de celui-ci étaient toujours un sujet douloureux pour la hackeuse. Shaw l'évitait soigneusement d'ordinaire. Avec ou sans Machine au creux de l'oreille, Root parvenait toujours aussi facilement à déstabiliser son entourage.

 _« Mais alors, comment sais-tu ce genre de choses ?_

 _\- Intuition féminine, si j'avais un rencard avec toi, je ferai un rôti de bœuf, avec Harry un poisson et avec Sameen…._

 _\- Rien du tout,_ coupa l'intéressée avant que Root ne finisse.

 _\- Tu veux directement passé au dessert ?_

 _\- Vous êtes bientôt arrivés. Soyez prudente Miss Groves,_ informa l'informaticien pour abréger cette étrange conversation.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Je vous ramènerai les enfants à l'heure pour l'école. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit._

 _-Tu as une deuxième soirée à ton programme ?_ interrogera l'ancien militaire.»

Root eut un large sourire malicieux et déclara :

« _Tout dépend de Sameen_. »

Pour toute réponse Shaw soupira et fit exprès de rouler sur un trou. L'interface qui n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture se cogna au plafond de la voiture.

 _« Désolée, je ne l'avais pas vu. Pas trop mal ?_

 _\- Si je réponds non, tu vas recommencer ? C'est peut-être bien toi, la menace.»_

Root qui depuis le début du voyage épiait la conductrice par le rétroviseur intérieur remarqua le sourire de la petite brune. Shaw l'avait observée fréquemment à travers le même rétroviseur. Plusieurs fois leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour elle. Comme quoi même une pseudo sociopathe pouvait avoir un cœur.

Shaw éteignit les phares avant d'entrer dans la rue indiquée par Root. Elle était déserte et délabrée. Elle se gara facilement près du bâtiment en question, au cas où ils devraient effectuer un rapide repli stratégique. Alors que Sameen sortait de la voiture l'ancienne espionne précisa :

 _« Tu as toujours le chic pour choisir des endroits sympas._

 _\- Ne sois pas grognon, à ma décharge je ne savais pas que tu venais, sinon j'aurai fait un effort._

 _\- Les filles, il y a du mouvement à l'étage.»_

Le petit groupe avait dégainé et s'approchait doucement de l'immeuble.

 _« Pas de folie aujourd'hui Root !_ lui ordonna inutilement Sameen en passant devant elle. »

Shaw n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré que le numéro de Root fût sortie. Ils devaient d'abord traverser une petite cour pour atteindre le bâtiment. John et Sameen passèrent en premiers, Root avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir deux gardes du corps. Elle ne fit toutefois aucune remarque.

La Machine lui parla à nouveau, apparemment de nombreux hommes armés étaient à l'intérieur. Root rayonna et Shaw le remarqua aussitôt.

« _Tu m'as manqué…. Autant ?... C'est pourquoi tu m'as envoyé la cavalerie…. Ça va aller, ma grande !_

 _\- Alors que daigne nous dire la Machine ?_ coupa Shaw exaspérée.

\- _Il y a 13 hommes aux deux premiers étages et 8 plus haut. Je dois aller au dernier étage._

 _\- John et toi vous vous occupez des deux premiers étages et moi du reste. Soyez prudents, ils n'hésiteront pas tirer._

 _-Tu veux y aller seule alors que ton numéro est sorti ?_

 _\- Je ne suis jamais tout à fait seule._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la Machine qui va abattre ces hommes._

 _\- C'est pourquoi vous êtes là._

 _\- Allons-y avant de se faire repérer, John à toi l'honneur.»_

* * *

John entra en premier et demanda aux trois hommes de l'entrée de se rendre sans faire de difficulté. Depuis que Reese jouait au flic, Sameen trouvait qu'il avait un peu perdu de son mordant. Les trois hommes en question ne coopérèrent évidemment pas et s'apprêtèrent à dégainer leurs semi-automatiques. Avant qu'ils puissent se mettre en position de tir, ils avaient chacun reçu une balle aux genoux.

Root avait observé cette scène comme la simple spectatrice d'un film d'action. Reese s'était approché et avait éloigné les armes des blessés. À vrai dire, un homme avait reçu deux balles dans le même genou, une provenant de chaque garde du corps de Root. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire.

« _J'apprécie votre zèle les enfants, mais ce n'est pas une compétition._

 _\- Je l'ai touché en première !_ s'exclama Shaw.

 _\- Évidemment mon cœur, mais là n'est pas la question !_

 _\- Les filles, on ne compte pas les points._

 _\- Tu es mauvais perdant et en plus tu te ramollis depuis que tu as une plaque !_

 _\- Quand vous aurez fini de vos chamailleries, vous pourriez m'ouvrir une voie. »_

Les deux ex-militaires avancèrent dans le bâtiment en silence, chacun s'occupait de surveiller un côté. Root une arme à chaque main les suivait. Ils furent vite rejoints par plusieurs membres du gang. John et Sam s'en occupèrent et Root continua d'avancer en direction de l'escalier. Shaw la rattrapa après avoir abattu plusieurs hommes et se mit à couvert avec l'interface. Sam était plus protectrice qu'à l'ordinaire. Root était sincèrement touchée par l'inquiétude tacite de la petite brune, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'une protection si rapprochée.

« _Sameen, ne le prend pas mal, j'adore quand tu me colles, mais je crois que John va avoir besoin de tes services ici._

 _\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te lâcher du regard alors que ton numéro est tombé._

 _\- Sam…_

 _\- Quoi ?_ grogna l'ancienne espionne en surveillant la zone.

 _\- Tu es à croquer quand tu t'inquiètes !_

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas … c'est juste que si tu te faisais tuer, je n'aurais plus de pancakes le matin_ , se défendit maladroitement Sameen.

- _Dois-je comprendre que tu aimes tant que cela ma cuisine ?_ la taquina Root avec un sourire malicieux.

\- _Elle n'est pas aussi horrible que je l'imaginais, je viens à peine de m'y habituer alors…,_ admit l'ancienne espionne.

- _Les filles, désolé de vous interrompe, mais il y a du monde de mon côté. Deux hommes arrivent vers vous._

 _\- Reçu, je m'en charge,_ confirma froidement Shaw. »

Shaw se mit en position, prête à descendre quiconque s'approcherait d'eux. Root profita de la concentration de Sam pour s'approcher de la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Elle agaça son garde du corps en tirant à travers la porte et de toute évidence en touchant sa cible.

 _« Mon cœur, je suis une grande fille, alors attend moi ici. »_

Shaw soupira et ne répondit pas, Root était vraiment insupportable quand elle passait en mode Dieu. Exaspérante ou pas, laisser Root seule aujourd'hui la mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Devant l'absence de réponse Root s'approcha, planta son regard dans le sien et insista :

 _« Tu veux bien m'attendre, promis je ne serai pas longue ?_

 _\- Vas-y, mais fais attention_ , marmonna Sameen en tirant sur un nouvel assaillant.

 _\- N'ait crainte ma belle, tu auras tes pancakes demain matin !_ répondit Root avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Root lui avait tapé sur les nerfs en flirtant encore une fois avec autant de légèreté. Elle l'avait regardée partir avec une boule au ventre. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle sensation pour la sociopathe, mais cette dernière était nettement plus désagréable que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle combattait au côté de l'interface complètement cinglée, alors pourquoi ce malaise l'assaillait-il ? Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir commis une erreur monumentale en laissant Root partir seule.

* * *

Elle se concentra ou enfin essaya de se concentrer sur l'homme qui la mitraillait. Elle resta à couvert attendant une ouverture. Cet homme n'avait pas de chance, Shaw était de très mauvaise humeur, elle ne viserait sans doute pas les genoux.

Elle voulait vite se débarrasser de ses adversaires pour la rejoindre. Elle fit le point avec Reese, il restait 5 hommes dans leur zone. John rejoignit Sam et la couvrit pendant que celle-ci prit l'homme à la mitraillette à revers.

Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour nettoyer la zone. Ils entendirent des cris provenant des étages supérieurs, apparemment Root se faisait de nouveaux amis. Elle avait continué à parler, ou plutôt à marivauder avec Shaw via l'oreillette pendant tout ce temps. Cette attitude énervait presque autant qu'elle rassurait la sociopathe. Si Root se permettait une séance de badinage en pleine fusillade c'était qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

Reese et Shaw voulurent la rejoindre, mais ils tombèrent sur un groupe de quatre hommes qui cherchaient à fuir. L'un d'entre eux semblait être le leader de la petite bande.

« _Root, le rez-de-chaussée est nettoyé, mais je crois que l'on est tombé sur le chef local, tu veux qu'on l'arrête ou que l'on te rejoigne ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé notre discussion, Inspecteur il est à tout à vous._

 _\- Ça va aller pour toi ?_ interrogea la petite brune d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

\- _Je gère ici, occupe-toi du petit chef avec John. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a le plus de points. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes._

 _\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas une compétition !_

 _\- C'est toujours une compétition, mon cœur. »_

Reese et Shaw rattrapèrent le petit groupe jusque dans la cour. Shaw descendit sans sommation l'un des gardes à l'épaule. John leur demanda de s'arrêter. Le groupe obéit et se retourna chacun possédait une arme. Le leader prit alors la parole avec un air suffisant qui avait de quoi rivaliser avec celui de la hackeuse.

« À _votre place je partirai sur le champ._

 _\- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner un conseil, lâchez vos armes et mettez-vous à genou_ x, rétorqua John d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

\- _Je prends les deux à droite et toi celui à gauche, le plus rapide aura celui du milieu,_ expliqua Sameen avec un éclat d'excitation dans les yeux.

- _Mauvaise idée Mademoiselle, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne devriez pas rester là. Il serait dommage, qu'une si belle femme soit blessée.»_

Root qui entendait la conversation ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

 _« Il a de toute évidence un mauvais goût en aménagement intérieur, mais en ce qu'il concerne les femmes, il remonte dans mon estime. Mon cœur, évite de le tuer, tu veux bien. La Machine n'aime pas les solutions aussi radicales._

 _\- Je ne promets rien, il me tape déjà sur les nerfs. Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ?_

 _\- Pas tout à fait, accorde moi encore quelques minutes. Si tu es sage, je te préparai ensuite des pancakes, ceux avec du chocolat et des noisettes, tes préférés. D'après ce que j'ai compris récemment tu as un faible pour le chocolat.»_

Sameen soupira, mais ne quitta pas ses opposants du regard. L'un des gardes fit un geste de trop et Reese tira le premier, celui-ci s'écroula immédiatement. Tout s'accéléra, le garde de gauche voulut imiter son comparse et se prit aussi une balle, Shaw avait été bien plus rapide que lui. Finch inquiet demanda des nouvelles via l'oreillette et Reese lui fit un rapide bilan de la situation.

Il ne restait à présent plus que le chef et un petit jeune tétanisé qui se cachait derrière lui. Shaw n'avait aucune pitié pour un criminel qui pleurnichait, en fait elle n'avait aucune pitié tout court. Le chef en revanche était toujours aussi calme il regardait sa montre avec insistance comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Des renforts ?

John et Sam avaient tous les deux remarqué cet étrange comportement.

« À _genoux,_ répéta l'inspecteur sur un ton autoritaire. »

Celui-ci lâcha son arme et s'allongea complètement au sol. Le jeune effrayé, l'imita immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chef avait l'air bien trop confiant pour quelqu'un qui se rendait.

 _« À quoi tu joues ?_ demanda John en s'approcha de lui, l'arme toujours braquée sur les deux hommes.

\- _Cela ne va plus tarder à présent. Il va falloir choisir Inspecteur, entre m'arrêter et sauver votre copine._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée,_ répliqua Shaw

 _\- Je ne parlai pas de vous ma belle, mais juste de la grande tarée qui a osé faire irruption chez moi. On ne lui a jamais appris à se mêler de ses affaires._

 _\- Root ! Fais attention tu ne dois pas être seule._

 _\- Je gère, mon cœur.»_

Shaw s'approcha à son tour et menaça le chef des trafiquants. Elle le retourna de force et l'étrangla pour avoir des réponses. L'homme parut surpris qu'une si petite femme puisse avoir une si forte poigne. Pour toute réponse, il répliqua en essayant de retrouver son souffle :

 _« Tic tac, il doit lui rester moins d'une minute à présent ! »_

Shaw comprit immédiatement,

 _« Root sort de là, il y a une bombe !_

 _\- Ok, je fais vite._

 _\- Root !_

 _\- Vraiment… ça va faire juste…il me faut une autre stratégie… tu n'as pas de visuel à l'intérieur du bâtiment… C'est bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé une porte de sortie… c'est risqué, mais je ne vois pas d'autre issue._

Shaw écoutait avec attention, Root était en train de discuter avec la Machine. Sam se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Root semblait courir, ou en tout cas faire des efforts physiques, sa respiration était saccadée.

 _« Root ! Bordel ! Sort ! Je vais te chercher et tu vas passer un sale qu'un quart d'heure !_

 _\- Non, Shaw ne viens pas. C'est un ordre !_ répondit précipitamment Root d'un ton qui n'avait rien de taquin.

\- _Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre_ ! vitupéra l'ex-médecin.»

Sam ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha dangereusement de l'immeuble.

 _« Sameen… »_

Le chef de gang s'amusait de la situation, elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Le chef se releva doucement, Reese le tenait toujours en joue.

 _« C'est fou ce que quelques produits chimiques mal stockés peuvent faire comme dégâts dans un immeuble bourré d'explosifs. C'est sans doute une manière un peu expéditive de faire le ménage, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les feux d'artifices. »_

Shaw courut vers le bâtiment pour faire sortir l'interface, mais John la retint contre lui. Sans réfléchir, elle lui octroya alors un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle avait dû lui en casser une ou deux, mais John maintint fermement son étreinte.

« _Lâche-moi John !_

 _\- Non, Shaw je ne te lasserai pas y entrer._

 _\- Merci John, … Harry… »_

La respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, que faisait-elle ?

 _« Miss Groves, mettez-vous à l'abri_ , supplia l'ingénieur.

 _\- Harry, surveillez les enfants et faites-vous donc un peu plus confiance._

 _\- Sameen,…_

 _\- Root, non, sort de là !_

 _\- Je m'y emploie mon cœur, mais juste au cas où … la recette des pancakes est dans tiroir près du four._

 _\- Root ! Root ! Root !»_

Plus de réponses, juste un grésillement insupportable, pas d'explosion, mais où était-elle ? Que ce passait–il ? Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant fit disparaître le grésillement.

* * *

John et Sam furent plaqués au sol par le souffle de l'explosion. Sonnée, mais toujours consciente Shaw se dégagea de la prise de John et se releva pour se précipiter vers le bâtiment ou ce qui en restait. Celui-ci s'était effondré sur lui-même. Il n'y avait par chance pas beaucoup de flammes, mais les dégâts étaient tout de même impressionnants.

Shaw s'approcha pour retrouver Root, suivit de près par John. L'ancienne espionne, les mains tremblantes, criait le nom de l'interface. Sans réponse. Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi inutile. Shaw savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Root monter ce fichu escalier. Tout son instinct lui avait hurlé de la garder près d'elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté son intuition ? Non, Root ne pouvait pas être … elle ne prononcerait pas ce mot.

Finch leur parlait à travers l'oreillette, mais Sameen ne l'entendait pas. Elle avança au milieu des décombres, lança de larges regards circulaires en vain. Elle se retourna sur John. L'ancien militaire aurait préféré ne jamais voir l'expression de Sameen à ce moment précis. Il était aussi dépassé par la situation qu'elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit à Finch : Root était introuvable.

Shaw bouscula quelques pierres, mais elle ne savait pas où chercher. Et que cherchait-elle ? Root ou juste un corps, juste sa dépouille ? Pour une fois qu'elle aurait voulu que l'interface lui casse les pieds avec son badinage, Root était silencieuse, désespérément muette.

Malgré ses années d'expériences et son trouble de la personnalité, elle avait du mal à garder son calme. La panique, le doute, la peur, la frustration, la colère se mélangeaient, formant de puissantes vagues qui déferlaient en elle. Shaw les sentaient arriver inlassablement. Ses vagues ne ralentissaient pas lorsqu'elles atteignaient son cœur, sans frémir elles la submergeaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Depuis l'explosion, Sam avait l'impression d'être en apnée. Elle avait beau lutter rien, absolument rien, ne parvenait à freiner la progression de cette marée noire. Mais quelque part dans ses flots incessants qui écorchaient son cœur, il y avait aussi un soupçon d'espoir. Si une personne pouvait bien survire à une explosion c'était Root.

Les deux malfrats voulurent en profiter pour s'enfuir. C'était une très mauvaise idée, ils auraient dû rester à terre et faire le mort. Shaw les vit se lever maladroitement et sa réaction fut immédiate. Reese n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Deux balles successives partirent de son arme sans la moindre hésitation et se logèrent directement dans la tête de ses cibles.

John ne lui fit aucun commentaire, il était trop tard à présent. Finch s'inquiéta et Reese lui résuma brièvement la situation. Shaw avait repris un parfait contrôle de ses nerfs depuis qu'elle avait tiré. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, son expression redevint presque impassible, au mieux on pouvait lire de la colère ou de la frustration. Elle avait construit des digues solides pour faire face à ses flots.

D'une voix extrêmement calme, elle se tourna vers Reese et ignorant les deux cadavres lui précisa :

 _« Il faut retrouver Root._

 _\- Je sais Shaw, mais je doute qu'elle s'en soit sortie cette fois. Les pompiers vont sans doute bientôt arriver._

 _\- Root est en vie jusqu'à la preuve du contraire._

 _\- Miss Shaw, elle nous aurait sans doute contactés._

 _\- Peut être qu'elle ne le peut pas, qu'elle est blessée ou inconsciente. De plus, Root a coupé le contact, un peu avant l'explosion, elle doit être vivante. Elle avait un plan pour s'en sortir, à nous de la retrouver à présent. On doit lui faire confiance._

 _\- Miss Shaw…_

 _\- Finch ramenez Balou et un vêtement de Root, pendant ce temps John et moi allons la chercher._

 _\- Bonne idée, j'arrive, soyez prudent._ »

Root était forcément en vie, leur dernière conversation ne pouvait pas concerner des stupides pancakes ! Shaw commença à fouiller la zone. John l'imita. Elle resta stoïque et conserva son calme. Pendant quelques instants elle perdit l'équilibre, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, mais le trouble ne dura pas et Sam reprit le contrôle.

* * *

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et coupa sa communication avec les garçons. Elle pouvait toujours les entendre, mais pas eux. Elle s'adressa alors, et ce pour la première fois, à celle qui veillait sur Root. Même si elle avait déjà vu Root le faire des centaines de fois, elle ne savait pas trop comment entamer la discussion :

 _« Et toi ? Tu sais comment va Root ? »_

Pas de réponse.

 _« Et, la Machine, tu as mis Root au beau milieu d'un immeuble rempli d'explosifs, tu pourrais au moins nous aider à la retrouver ?... Je te parle… la boite de conserve ? Tu pourrais au moins répondre… tu sais ce qui s'est passé… j'en suis sûre... »_

Pas de réponse. Shaw n'abandonna pas et continua à s'adresser à la Machine :

 _« Root a besoin de toi… Tu sais que tu lui en fais baver à cette cinglée et le pire, c'est qu'elle en redemande à chaque fois… C'est à toi de l'aider maintenant… Root est toujours vivante ? … Tu n'aies pas obligée de parler, mais juste envoie moi un signe… Un bip pour oui, deux pour non. J'ai besoin de savoir… si Root est …? »_

3 bips ? 3 bips, bordel qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? La Machine est aussi incompréhensible que son interface.

 _« 3 bip signifie je ne sais pas ? »_

1 bip. Comment ça, elle ne savait pas ?

 _« Pour un super ordi tu crains un max ! »_

1 bip.

 _« Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat. Tu peux la localiser avec son implant ?»_

1 bip

 _« Alors, où est-elle ? »_

0 bip. Shaw reformule la question.

 _« Dis-moi où elle est ! Elle a réussi à sortir ? »_

2 bips. Shaw commençait à être excédée par ces fichues sonneries.

 _« Elle était dans l'immeuble lorsque_ …Shaw n'arriva à finir sa phrase. »

1 foutu bip.

Root, pourquoi ne pas être sortie ? Peut-être n'en n'avait-elle pas eu le temps. Elle était au dernier étage de l'immeuble. La connaissant Root aurait sauté par une fenêtre, quitte à faire une mauvaise chute.

 _Root… Où es-tu ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé un message ?_

Le temps passait, mais toujours aucun signe de l'interface. Les premiers pompiers étaient arrivés, Reese alla leur parler, pendant que Shaw continuait à explorer les ruines. Apparemment ils la prenaient pour une secouriste, John avait dû les baratiner. Peu importe pour qui ils la prenaient, Shaw n'arrêterait pas ses recherches, quitte à leur mettre une balle pour continuer.

Elle finit par découvrir une main, puis un corps, ce n'était pas Root. Harold arriva et observa Sameen avec son air mortifié qui ne fit qu'énerver la petite brune. Sam se força à rester impassible, sans un mot elle prit la laisse de Balou le caressa doucement, puis lui fit renifler le vêtement que Finch avait apporté, il s'agissait d'une écharpe.

Elle fit le tour de la zone avec le chien, les pompiers semblaient vouloir l'éviter. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Un petit groupe de secouristes s'occupait d'extraire l'homme que Shaw avait découvert. John discuta un instant avec Harold, les deux hommes l'observaient, il était évident qu'ils avaient perdu l'espoir de retrouver l'avatar de La Machine.

Shaw n'avait jamais autant compté sur quelqu'un que sur le chien à cet instant précis, il était leur dernier atout pour retrouver leur psychopathe. Elle avait eu raison d'y croire, Balou réagit à une pile de gravats.

 _« Balou, c'est bien toi le meilleur ! »_

Au diable les règles de Finch, Balou aura le droit à un repas de première classe, une fois la mission achevée ! Root ne devait pas être loin. Sameen cria et John vint la rejoindre. Il ordonna au chien de rejoindre Finch et celui-ci s'exécuta. Finch le garda près de lui et regarda ses deux acolytes s'affairer à déplacer les débris.

Ils tombèrent d'abord sur un homme mort. Shaw le tira des décombres sans ménagement et continua sa fouille. L'homme en question avait été tué par balle, sans doute par Root. Quelques pompiers les aidèrent à déplacer une lourde poutre, une machine à laver et une gazinière. Toujours pas de trace de Root. Confiante dans le flair de Balou, elle examina méticuleusement la zone. Il eut un léger éboulement, mais ni Reese ni Shaw ne perdirent l'équilibre.

Shaw se figea lorsqu'elle attendit un bip, puis une longue série de bips incessants.

1 bip oui, 2 bip non, 3 bip je ne sais pas, et une succession de bip qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Reese la regarda surpris. Pour toute réponse elle lui précisa :

 _« On n'est pas les seuls à la chercher. »_

Shaw se déplaça et la fréquence des bips diminua. D'accord ! La Machine jouait au Chaud ou Froid ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer des coordonnées GPS ! La Machine était encore plus dingue que Root ! Shaw se plia au jeu et laissa la Machine la diriger. Les recherches n'étaient pas aisées. La poussière leur piquait les yeux et rendait difficile leurs respirations. Entre les quelques foyers de flammes restants et les éboulements, Shaw avait l'impression de se retrouver sur un théâtre de guerre.

Ils fouillèrent encore la zone en suivant les indications et tombèrent sur une table cassée et un congélateur. Avec du mal Reese et Sam soulevèrent la table. Ils auraient besoin d'aide pour dégager le congélateur. Lorsque Shaw s'approcha de ce dernier, son téléphone émit un son stridents, puis plus rien.

 _« Bon dieu ! Le congélateur, elle est dedans, j'en suis sûre. C'est bien son style ! Root ! Root ! »_

Pas de réponse. John et Sam se dépêchèrent de retirer tous les gravats qui recouvraient le congélateur. Malheureusement celui-ci était de côté, il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour dégager un accès. John et Sam tapaient doucement en appelant Root, mais ils n'eurent aucun retour.

* * *

En retirant les derniers débris la porte s'entrouvrit. Shaw força un peu plus l'ouverture pour examiner l'intérieur avec appréhension. Au milieu des petits pois carottes et des épinards surgelés quelqu'un était allongé. Shaw ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle reconnaîtrait la silhouette de sa cinglée entre mille.

Elle fut soulagée de la voir. Soulagée certes, mais aussi furieuse de la frayeur que la hackeuse avait osé lui faire. Elle aurait quand même pu les prévenir avant de s'enfermer dans le congélateur ! Root savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir, alors elle s'était trouvée la meilleure cachette possible en cas d'explosion ou d'incendie, la chambre froide ou ici le congélateur. Sameen était tout de même impressionnée par la présence d'esprit de Root, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait.

 _« Root ! Root ? »_

Toujours aucune réponse, elle devait être inconsciente. Shaw faillit se déboîter un bras pour l'atteindre. Elle parvint juste à toucher l'un de ses genoux. L'interface était glacée. Sam essaya de la faire bouger en vain.

Pendant ce temps John avait dégagé un peu plus les décombres au niveau de la porte, permettant à Shaw de l'ouvrir pleinement. Root inconsciente bascula légèrement vers la sortie. Shaw s'enfonça au milieu des débris et s'allongea contre la porte pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'état de Root.

Elle aurait voulu la tirer directement de sa cage, mais le médecin qui sommeillait en elle, lui hurlait de faire attention. Elle n'avait pas écouté son instinct quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne commettrait pas de nouveau cette erreur.

Elle dégagea rapidement les surgelés qui recouvraient la jeune femme. John les éclairait, jamais Root ne lui avait paru aussi pâle. Elle l'observa d'abord entièrement, à la recherche de la moindre trace de traumatisme tout en l'appelant. Rien n'était visible hormis une légère écorchure à la tempe. Sam restait vigilante, Root avait fait une sacrée chute. Elle s'approcha d'avantage et passa une main sur son visage pour examiner la plaie. Elle n'était pas profonde. Shaw replaça en arrière les longs cheveux de Root pour mieux discerner son visage. Elle examina sa nuque glacée avec attention, et en profita pour prendre son pouls. Il était lent mais régulier.

 _« Root ?... Root… réveille-toi si tu ne veux pas que j'emploie la manière forte. »_

Toujours aucune réponse. Shaw essaya alors de la secouer doucement pour la réveiller, toujours en l'appelant. Il fallait se dépêcher de la sortir de là. Combien de temps avait-elle passé enfermée dans ce congélateur ? Elle était clairement en hypoxie et hypothermie. Elle allait devoir la sortir de là consciente ou pas. Shaw s'était encore rapprochée et palpait le corps de Root à la recherche du moindre traumatisme. Ses mains étaient presque aussi précises qu'un scanner. Root était aussi blessée à l'épaule, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Shaw caressa une nouvelle fois le visage de la hackeuse et lui ordonna en guettant la moindre réaction :

 _« Root ! S'il te plaît réveille-toi ! »_

Un gémissement ! Un gémissement c'était bon signe. Shaw sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce petit bruit. Elle se trouva instantanément stupide de réagir ainsi. L'ancienne espionne prit une profonde respiration et reprit le rôle qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, celui du médecin. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son père le jour de l'accident. Elle avait exécré son impuissance. Pourquoi repensait-elle à lui à ce moment ? Elle devait se concentrer sur Root. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, elle était plus confiante et ses gestes étaient précis et sans hésitation. Shaw était préparée à ce genre d'événements, elle ne perdrait plus une personne qu'elle aimait…

 _« Root, ne bouge pas, ouvre les yeux… Root ! »_

Root remua légèrement ce qui fit naturellement sourire l'ex-médecin. Shaw l'appela à nouveau. Root essaya de bouger la tête, mais Sam la maintint immobile.

 _« Ne bouge pas Root, tu as fait une sacrée chute. »_

La grande brune ouvrait difficilement les yeux et émergea péniblement. Son regard d'abord lointain finit par se verrouiller sur l'ancienne espionne qui était allongée à côté d'elle.

 _« Root ? Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour s'éveiller pleinement. Shaw reposa la question en se mordant la lèvre. Pour toute réponse Root lui octroya un magnifique sourire, qui disait plus long que n'importe quel discours. Évidemment, Shaw soupira à la réaction de sa patiente, sans toutefois rompre le contact visuel.

 _« Root ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »_

Root ferma les yeux et se crispa :

 _« Ah…. Calme toi ma grande… moins fort… s'il te plaît… ça va… et au fait j'ai le carnet…. en revanche, je ne suis peut-être pas en état de faire un marathon tout de suite… non pas d'hôpital… ça va. »_

Root avait ramené ses mains à sa tête. La Machine devait lui parler, ou plutôt lui hurler à l'oreille. L'interface reporta son attention sur son amie.

 _« Root ? Tu es blessée ?_

 _\- Sameen, tu pleures ? »_

Sam mit une main à son visage et sentit une larme sur sa joue. Sam se défendit aussitôt en essayant de conserver son calme.

 _« Bien sûr que non, c'est juste la poussière. Où as-tu mal ?_

 _\- J'ai mal à l'omoplate. Et j'ai déjà eu les idées plus claires, mais je n'hallucine pas, cette larme était pour moi ! Tu t'es inquiétée !_ ajouta Root avec un large sourire de satisfaction malicieux dont elle avait le secret.

 _\- Quelle idée de faire une chute pareille ! »_

Root lui sourit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. Elle commençait à trembler et se recroquevilla naturellement sur elle-même. Shaw essaya de l'empêcher de bouger, mais au final Root finit par se mettre en position fœtale contre elle.

 _« Sameen, j'ai froid…_

 _\- Sans blague, tu t'attendais à quoi après avoir passé quasiment une heure dans un congélateur ?_

 _\- J'adore ton tact mon cœur._

 _\- À ton service._

 _\- Tu es aussi à mon service pour remonter ma température ? »_

Sameen ne répondit pas à la provocation de la hackeuse.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shaw, mais lorsque Root grelottante se blottit contre elle, elle la serra dans ces bras et profita pendant quelques secondes de cet instant. Reese était resté silencieux, un pompier lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Shaw reprit alors ses esprits et en tant que médecin elle lui demanda un masque à oxygène, un collier cervical et une couverture de survie. Root s'était lovée dans ses bras et remuait légèrement. Sameen avait l'impression de tenir un glaçon géant contre elle, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait lâchée.

Shaw resta ainsi silencieuse quelques minutes en attendant le matériel. Lorsqu'elle sentit Root de nouveau s'endormir elle secoua légèrement pour la maintenir éveiller. Cette dernière grogna et reprit sa place naturelle dans les bras de son médecin.

 _« Root, interdit de dormir pour le moment !_

 _\- Et quel est ton programme mon cœur pour me maintenir éveiller ? Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, alors soit indulgente. »_

Même étourdie et frigorifiée, Root restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle venait de lui déposer un baiser glacé à la base du cou. Shaw en frissonna et le sourire de Root ne s'en élargit que d'avantage. Sameen leva les yeux au ciel, mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, les délires de la grande brune démoniaque lui avaient manqué.

Les secouristes lui apportèrent le matériel nécessaire et Shaw le disposa rapidement sur sa patiente. Elle commença par lui mettre le collier cervical, puis le masque. Enfin avec l'aide de Reese, ils la sortirent des décombres. Ils l'installèrent à l'écart des autres blessés. Shaw la recouvrit de la couverture chauffante et examina sa blessure à l'épaule. Ce n'était qu'une grosse contusion voir une élongation. Root était étrangement docile assise contre le mur de l'immeuble voisin. Finch les avait rejoints avec le chien. Celui-ci eut même le droit à une caresse de la part de la hackeuse.

Root n'était pas capable de maintenir son équilibre sans l'aide du mur. Sonnée, sans les efforts de Shaw, l'interface aurait depuis longtemps cédé au sommeil qui l'appelait. Malgré la couverture, Root était toujours glacée et la fraîcheur de la nuit n'aidait pas à la réchauffer.

Lorsque Shaw lui proposa d'aller à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave, Root refusa. Ce n'était pas prudent. Le gang en question était sous la surveillance de Samaritain. Celui-ci voulait contrôler les armes en surveillant ceux qui les distribuaient et ces mafieux s'occupaient de toute la côte Est des États-Unis. Shaw n'était pas emballée par l'idée, mais Root insista et plaida sa cause avec le peu de ressources qui lui restait. Pendant tout son plaidoyer Shaw ne lui avait pas lâcher la main. Lorsque Root le remarqua, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et raffermit la position de sa main dans celle de l'ancienne espionne. Cette dernière prit immédiatement conscience de son geste et s'apprêta à retirer sa main, mais Root l'en empêcha en la serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Shaw hésita un instant puis lui laissa finalement sa main. Elle discuta ensuite avec John et Harold et se mirent d'accord pour emmener Root à la base.

John la porta jusqu'à la voiture d'Harold. Pour l'occasion il eut le droit à une petite remarque espiègle de l'interface, mais cette dernière semblait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Autant Shaw n'aimait pas être la victime des persécutions de Root, autant elle adorait assister à ses tentatives sur autrui. Un pompier les rejoignit. Shaw lui lança un regard noir et ce dernier recula de deux pas. Il voulait emmener Root à l'hôpital.

Reese commença à discuter pour l'en dissuader. Shaw entra dans la voiture et s'installa à côté d'une Root toujours aussi tremblante. Shaw était à peine assise sur la banquette arrière que Root se tortilla dans sa couverture pour venir s'installer contre elle.

Shaw soupira, mais laissa Root approcher. L'ancienne espionne pivota même pour faciliter les mouvements de l'interface. Son « câlin » était maladroit et peu brutal, mais Root ne fit aucune remarque. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enivra de la chaleur et de la sensation de sécurité que l'étreinte de son amie lui procurait. La fatigue, le froid et son mal de tête eurent raison des efforts de l'interface afin de rester éveillée. Si Root avait dormi de nombreuse fois au côté de Sameen, c'était cette nuit, la première fois que Shaw la serrait véritablement contre elle.

À plusieurs reprises, elle s'assoupit et à chaque fois, se réveiller blottie ainsi contre sa sociopathe avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour remémorer les événements qui l'avaient mené dans ses bras. D'accord, elle avait mal à épaule et à la tête, mais le câlin de Sameen valait bien ces quelques blessures.

Elle fut de nouveau réveillée par l'ancienne espionne, à cette occasion Root les yeux clos émis un léger grognement, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Pour toute réponse, Shaw lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Shaw était plus détendue et avait desserré son étreinte. Shaw caressait machinalement la tête de Root d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle parcourait son dos pour la réchauffer. Root était ravie, elle se demanda même si elle n'hallucinait pas. Elle se laissa faire et enfouit son visage encore un peu plus contre l'épaule de son médecin.

« _Sameen…_ marmonna Root d'un ton libidineux qui laissait présager le pire à la petite brune.

\- _Ferme là Root, ou je te remets dans ton congélateur._ »

Shaw tapa alors à la vitre lançant un regard noir aux trois hommes puis reprit ses caresses sur la chevelure de la hackeuse. Harold fit monter le chien à la place du copilote et prit celle du chauffeur.

 _« Monsieur Reese va rester, pour gérer les retombées de vos péripéties nocturnes. Nous rentrons à la base, je présume ?_

 _\- Oui, dépêchez-vous, et montez le chauffage, elle est gelée. Et toi Root, reste éveillée !_

 _\- Bien, nous y allons. Miss Shaw occupez-vous de notre amie. Je vais faire vite._

 _\- Prenez votre temps Harry, je suis en de bonnes mains et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger._ ajouta Root d'une voix ensommeillée en se blottissant grelottante dans les bras de Shaw. _»_

* * *

 _Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture._

 _Après des chapitres plutôt calmes, je voulais en faire un avec un peu plus d'action et de danger._

 _Le grand héros de l'histoire c'est Balou !_


	9. Chaptire 9: Une interface givrée

**Chapitre 9 : Une interface givrée**

Le retour à la base souterraine fut rapide, mais pas suffisamment pour maintenir Root éveillée. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente malgré les encouragements de Shaw.

Une fois arrivée, Sam sortit rapidement de la voiture mettant ainsi fin à son étreinte. Root grogna de mécontentement, mais ni Shaw ni Finch ne firent le moindre commentaire. L'interface fut parcourue d'un long frisson lorsque Sameen ouvrit la porte laissant ainsi l'air froid de la ville pénétrer dans la voiture. Shaw dut la tirer de force hors du véhicule, la maintenir debout et l'aider à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au repère. Pour une fois le plus rapide (hormis Balou) fut Finch, ce dernier se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte dérobée et Shaw y fit entrer Root.

Sur place, la hackeuse qui n'aspirait qu'à dormir eut le droit à un nouvel examen. Pouls, tension, température, Shaw ne laissa rien au hasard. Finch laissa Root aux soins de Sam et commença à préparer un thé pour la hackeuse et un café pour l'ancienne espionne. Shaw n'avait pas l'air satisfaite, Root tremblait toujours, son teint était pâle et son épaule avait pris une teinte bleue inquiétante. Shaw était d'un calme apparent et d'une froideur étonnante. Aucunes des remarques lascives de l'interface ne parvint à décrocher une esquisse de sourire à son médecin personnel.

Le QG était chauffé, mais pas suffisamment pour réchauffer l'interface. Shaw prit une profonde inspiration, s'éloigna de quelques pas de Root pour réfléchir calmement et établir un plan. Cette dernière profita du relâchement de sa surveillance pour s'endormir. Sameen la réveilla sans ménagement, la força à se relever et à la suivre. Root hagarde essaya en vain de rester debout. Elle avait la tête qui tournait s'étant relevée bien trop vite. Sa vue était floue et ses jambes se dérobèrent finalement sous son poids. Elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle ne sentit pas le choc qu'elle pressentait, Shaw l'avait rattrapée et la serrait contre elle.

Root avait la réplique parfaite pour ce genre de situation, mais elle n'avait plus la concentration nécessaire pour provoquer Sameen. Elle la laissa supporter tout son poids. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée. Shaw la portait en lui murmurant d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée qu'elle pouvait se reposer, qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Root lui octroya un léger sourire en guise de remerciement, posa sa tête contre son épaule puis ferma enfin les yeux. Elle pouvait finalement succomber au sommeil qui l'appelait. Root aurait voulu être plus forte et stoïque, surtout pour impressionner Sam, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Qui plus est, paraître vulnérable dans les bras de Shaw était loin d'être si désagréable.

Root se fit réveiller plus tard par un jet d'eau chaude. Elle se redressa aussitôt. Elle était dans la salle d'eau qu'Harold avait aménagée dans la base, ou plutôt le bunker. Finch avait été prévoyant, le QG contenait des réserves de nourriture, d'armes (à son grand désarroi), de médicaments, plusieurs générateurs et une salle d'eau reliée au réseau de la ville. La salle était spartiate, mais opérationnelle. Root remercia intérieurement l'ingénieur d'avoir installé un chauffe-eau.

La hackeuse été assise contre le mur de la douche improvisée. Shaw lui avait apparemment enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures pendant son sommeil. L'ancienne espionne était à genoux en face d'elle et tenait le pommeau de la douche. L'eau chaude l'apaisait, ses épaules se détendirent aussitôt. L'interface ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation. Quand elle les ouvrit, Shaw l'observait avec attention. Root verrouilla son regard sur le sien et lui déclara avec assurance :

 _« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs… de bons souvenirs… et cette fois tu n'as pas l'excuse de la bière…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour faire ça_ , répondit Shaw en orientant le jet d'eau sur son visage.»

Root essaya d'esquiver le jet d'eau en vain, puis ferma les yeux et laissa Shaw l'arroser. Cette dernière continua quelques minutes, puis posa la pomme de douche contre le ventre de Root. Lorsque la hackeuse ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que Shaw s'était rapprochée et examinait son entaille à la tête. Son pantalon était aussi trempé que celui de Root. Sam avait une trousse de premiers soins des plus complètes près d'elle. Elle nettoya la plaie avec un désinfectant ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de la patiente, puis elle posa un pansement sur la plaie.

 _« Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de sutures, ce n'est pas profond._

 _\- Tu as oublié quelque chose,_ répondit Root le plus sérieusement du monde.»

Shaw l'interrogea du regard et l'interface lui précisa :

 _« Le baiser magique qui fait fuir la douleur ! Je suis sûre que tu connais. »_

Shaw soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, Root en profita pour rendre la pareille à Sameen en l'arrosant à son tour. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Shaw reprenne le contrôle du pommeau de la douche. Sam n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

 _« Tu connais le coup de poing qui envoie directement dormir ?_

 _\- Je préfère le baiser magique, mon cœur_ , répliqua Root en faisant la moue.

\- _Plus sérieusement, tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui.»_

Shaw s'approcha et posa lui une main sur le front.

 _« Tu ne trembles peut-être plus, mais tu es toujours froide._

 _\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me reproches d'être froide. »_

Shaw dirigea le pommeau de douche contre les épaules de sa patiente. Sam la tira légèrement en avant pour la détacher du mur et pouvoir arroser son dos. Root se laissa faire sans commentaire. Elle voulut s'approcher de Shaw, mais cette dernière s'éloigna. Quelque chose n'allait pas, si Shaw n'avait jamais été très expressive, Root pouvait clairement voir que l'ancienne espionne essayait de contenir sa colère. Sam évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Sameen ?_

 _\- Retires ta chemise, je vais m'occuper de ton épaule à présent_ , répondit Shaw d'un ton délibérément froid.

\- _Sameen ?_

 _\- Ta chemise._ »

Root s'exécuta sans la quitter des yeux. Shaw s'approcha et lui défit doucement une bretelle de soutien-gorge puis passa l'eau chaude sur la blessure. Elle posa ensuite le pommeau de douche au sol et appliqua un gel sur l'épaule tuméfiée. Son médecin essayait de faire preuve de délicatesse, mais son épaule était particulièrement sensible à la moindre pression. Root se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Une fois fini, Shaw se rinça les mains et éteignit la douche sans un mot. L'ancienne espionne se releva et apporta des serviettes, elle en mit une sur la tête de sa patiente et utilisa la seconde pour l'envelopper.

Elle releva ensuite Root, mais cette dernière était toujours chancelante. Shaw silencieuse la tint contre elle, supportant presque la moitié de son poids et la fit asseoir à quelques mètres de la douche sur une chaise qu'elle avait dû ramener un peu plus tôt. Root hésita à engager la conversation, elle devait d'abord comprendre ce qui énervait tant sa sociopathe.

L'interface avait l'habitude de lire entre les lignes, de comprendre les silences, les fausses exaspérations, d'interpréter les rares sourires et les regards souvent emplis de fureur de Shaw. Elle y était bien obligée, Sameen n'avait jamais été très loquace et elle évoquait encore moins ces états d'âmes. D'ordinaire, cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire sa pudeur et le presque parfait contrôle de Shaw lui plaisaient.

Sam partit ensuite sans un mot, Root se trouva idiote assise au milieu de la salle de bain. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la hackeuse était prête à affronter son médecin. Autant pour elle, c'était Harold qui lui apporté une tasse de thé bien chaud. Root était déçue que cela ne soit pas Shaw, mais elle sourit tout de même à l'ingénieur et accepta la boisson avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux de longues minutes. Tandis qu'Harold l'observait, Root guettait la porte, mais celle-ci restait inlassable immobile. L'interface finit par rompre le silence, elle se tourna légèrement vers Harold et le taquina comme elle aimait tant le faire :

« _Harry, vous avez abîmé votre beau costume à cause de moi._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, de plus je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour vous aider._

 _\- Je vous en trouverai un nouveau qui vous plaira. Quel genre voulez-vous ? Italien et sobre je présume ?_

 _\- Miss Groves, ce n'est pas nécessaire…_

 _\- Je sais, on va explorer quelque chose de nouveau... et d'un peu plus coloré, mais rassurez-vous vous serez toujours élégant. Vos jeunes étudiantes seront ravies._

 _\- Root…_

 _\- J'en trouverai un aussi pour votre gorille qui soit en accord avec le vôtre. Je vois bien un nouveau collier pour Balou, c'est la moindre des choses pour mon héros. Pour Sameen, je …_ »

Root ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard croisa celui d'Harold et y trouva un peu de réconfort. Finch posa une main sur son épaule valide et lui répondit :

« _Peu importe ce que vous choisissez pour Miss Shaw, tant que cela vient de vous elle sera heureuse, croyez-moi._

 _\- J'aimerai bien, mais Shaw semble plutôt furieuse pour le moment._

 _\- Laissez-lui du temps, vous lui avez fait peur cette nuit. Vous nous avez fait à tous une belle frayeur. Mais vous connaissez Miss Shaw mieux que moi, c'est loin d'être anodin pour elle. Quand on a reçu votre numéro, elle s'est déjà inquiétée, et ensuite vous avez été prise dans l'explosion. Même pour Miss Shaw, ou devrais-je dire surtout pour elle, cela fait beaucoup pour une seule nuit. Toutefois, entre nous, je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir un si beau sourire que quand elle vous a retrouvée._

 _\- Vous savez réconforter les filles Harold, et je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété._

 _\- J'aimerais vous dire ne pas recommencer, mais vous avez un don pour attirer les situations dangereuses._

 _\- Je ne vous aurais pas rencontré dans le cas contraire. Vous vous ennuierez sans moi._

 _-Nous serions sans doute mort sans vous._ »

Harold retira la main de son épaule et s'éloigna vers la porte. Il lui demanda avant de la franchir, si elle voulait autre chose, mais l'interface n'avait aucune requête particulière. Finch quitta la pièce et laissa ainsi Root faire le point sur la situation. En se mettant à la place de Shaw, la soirée aurait été particulièrement anxiogène, pas étonnant que sa sociopathe soit un peu 'bouleversée' et s'isole. Root était en pleine divagation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Shaw.

Elle était revenue avec des vêtements pour Root. Elle les déposa sur la table et prit la température de sa patiente.

 _« C'est mieux, pas parfait, mais ça ira pour le moment. Maintenant habilles toi, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.»_

Root ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis son arrivée, mais Sameen semblait plus intéressée par le mur de la pièce que par la hackeuse. Il était inutile de chercher la confrontation avec Shaw lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Root commença donc à s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour retirer son pantalon trempée, elle eut un vertige qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ce n'était pas le moment, Root qui voulait dédramatiser la situation, maudit son manque d'endurance.

Shaw la força à s'asseoir et déboutonna son jean. Bon dieu, Root l'avait imaginée faire cela de nombreuses fois dans d'autres circonstances ! Finalement, lorsque cela se produisait réellement, il fallait que ce fût au moment où Sameen était furieuse. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ces gestes, ils étaient ceux d'un simple médecin, d'un professionnalisme purement intolérable. Root ne croyait pas au destin, mais si celui-ci existait, il s'avérait bien cruel !

Elle aurait pu lui sortir une réplique libidineuse, mais elle n'en fit rien. L'interface laissa Shaw la déshabiller et la rhabiller sans un mot. Son corps frissonna spontanément lorsque Sameen longea ses cuisses pour ôter son jean. Ses frissons-là n'avaient rien à avoir avec le froid ! Il était impossible que Shaw ne les ait pas remarqués et Root aurait juré avoir entraperçu pendant un court instant un sourire sur le visage de son médecin.

Celle-ci essuya ensuite rapidement les jambes de sa patiente. Sans un mot, elle souleva ensuite légèrement Root, lui ôta rapidement son shorti et l'aida à enfiler un autre. Pour une fois l'interface remercia intérieurement Shaw de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Sameen l'aida ensuite à enfiler un pantalon de jogging puis fit le tour de l'interface et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge, ce qui valut évidemment à Root un nouveau frisson. Toujours dans son dos, Sam l'aida à enfiler un sweatshirt noir en prenant soin de son épaule blessée. Le pantalon comme le sweat étaient bien trop longs pour Root, ils devaient appartenir à John.

Sameen était toujours dans son dos, Root savait que c'était tout à fait volontaire de la part de l'ancienne espionne. Shaw retira la serviette des cheveux de Root et commença à les éponger. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas dû apprécier le traitement glacé qu'ils avaient subi. Ils auraient besoin d'un bon soin, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de considération. Shaw les remit globalement en place à la main, Root avait presque eu le droit à un massage crânien. Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose lui tirait les cheveux : une brosse. Sa chevelure était emmêlée, mais Shaw fit preuve d'une délicatesse surprenante. Root aurait été capable de se coiffer toute seule, mais elle laissa la petite brune opérer.

La hackeuse ne pouvait pas déterminer combien de temps avait duré ce moment surréaliste. Lorsque Sam s'arrêta et posa la brosse sur la table cette dernière resta dans son dos muette. Le silence de Sameen faisait un bruit à lui déchirer le cœur, Root prit sur elle de le briser :

 _« Sameen, je … »_

Elle fut dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase. Shaw avait posé une main sur sa bouche. Root sursauta à ce contact. Sam toujours dans son dos s'approcha et fit une légère pression sur le visage de Root pour que la tête de cette dernière vienne se coller contre son buste. Shaw agrippa alors de sa main libre le pull over au niveau de l'épaule valide de la hackeuse. Root resta ainsi immobile et muette une longue minute.

La main de Sameen relâcha la pression, mais Root ne bougea pas. Sam pivota légèrement vers l'avant et ses bras enlacèrent complètement Root. Elle sentit le souffle de Shaw se rapprocher de sa tête, puis le nez de Sameen s'enfonça dans sa chevelure et s'arrêta à la base de son cou pour finalement remonter près de son oreille. Heureusement que Root était assise sinon, ses jambes auraient à coup sûr défailli sous la pression sensuelle de Sam. D'ordinaire Shaw ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, c'était plutôt son genre. Mais qu'elle les faisait bien quand elle le décidait !

Shaw resserra son étreinte et prit une profonde inspiration. La réponse de Root fut immédiate, tout son corps s'électrisa. Et son rythme cardiaque déjà élevé s'emballa. Seul Shaw parvenait à lui faire un tel effet si facilement et elle savait choisir ces moments pour surprendre la hackeuse. Root n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner pour plonger son regard dans le sien et enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, Mais Shaw ne la laissa pas bouger et l'interface n'était pas en état de lutter.

Shaw attendit quelques secondes et déposa un lent baiser dans le cou de l'interface qui remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Root laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et Shaw s'arrêta net. L'une de ses mains remonta à une vitesse surprenante et saisit la gorge de la grande brune. Shaw colla alors ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmura avec violence:

 _« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça. »_

La prise de Sam sur la gorge de Root était si ferme que l'interface ne put qu'acquiescer. Shaw s'éloigna alors de quelques centimètres, la contourna, lui agrippa son bras valide et l'accompagna en supportant une bonne partie de son poids jusqu'au lit qui l'attendait dans la pièce principale. Elles passèrent devant Finch, et Root lui octroya un léger sourire. Le chien les suivit, et Shaw déposa Root sur le lit. Celle-ci s'y s'allongea et l'ancienne espionne la couvrit d'épaisses couvertures. Root se décala pour laisser de la place à Sam, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir envie de la rejoindre.

« _Maintenant, dors un peu,_ lui ordonna Sam en lui replaçant des mèches rebelles. »

Pendant un bref un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Root pouvait lire dans celui de Shaw tout le trouble que l'ancienne espionne essayer de dissimuler. Malheureusement, Sam n'aimait pas être surprise dans cet état qu'elle jugeait indécent et encore moins par sa psychopathe. L'ex-militaire s'éloigna alors rapidement.

Root n'avait aucune envie qu'elle parte et la provoqua dans l'espoir que Shaw vienne s'allonger près d'elle :

« _Je dors mieux quand tu es là_. »

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'interface ajouta :

 _« Toi aussi tu dois être fatiguée, tu as eu une dure soirée._

 _\- Non, ça va. Reposes toi à présent_ , répondit Shaw d'un ton sec et sans appel.»

Sam s'éloigna et rejoignit Harold, seul le chien resta près d'elle. Root lui fit signe de monter et celui-ci prit la place dévolue à Sameen.

Sam était imprévisible, elle pouvait aussi bien faire un pas vers elle, puis l'instant suivant trois pas en arrière. Root le savait pertinemment, Shaw était un défi complexe et exigeant, mais ô combien fascinant ; un défi qu'elle était persuadée de pouvoir remporter un jour. Elle avait cru un peu plus tôt, après que Shaw lui ait volé un baiser sous un prétexte fallacieux que ce jour arrivait. Apparemment, Sameen avait décidé de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve et de la faire patienter encore un peu. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, Shaw en valait le coup.

Root ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'appel du sommeil et s'assoupit rapidement. Shaw avait rejoint Finch et but la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Elle lui fit un bref résumé de l'état de Root. Finch remarqua que Shaw ne quittait jamais bien longtemps la hackeuse du regard. Il essaya de la rassurer en lui disant que Root allait sans doute s'en remettre plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Shaw fidèle à elle-même ignora sa compassion, elle plaisanta en précisant qu'elle espérait que cela servirait de leçon à Root : qu'avoir un super ordi au creux de l'oreille la rendait certes insupportable mais malheureusement pas invulnérable.

Finch n'insista pas, il lui proposa de veiller sur Root, le temps que Shaw se repose. Comme il l'avait prévu, Sameen refusa, en tant que médecin elle devait veiller sur l'interface. Finch pouvait rentrer chez lui, elle resterait à la base toute la nuit pour la surveiller.

Avant que Finch ne franchisse la porte, il lui précisa :

 _« Miss Groves a effectivement besoin de vous ce soir, mais sans doute pas en tant que médecin. Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plait. »_

L'ingénieur ne vit pas Shaw lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il était rare que Finch lui fasse ce genre de remarque. De quoi Root avait-elle besoin ? Pas d'elle en tout cas. La Machine l'avait envoyée la protéger et au final Root avait fini blessée, congelée, enfouie sous les ruines d'un immeuble qui venait juste d'exploser.

Sa joie de la retrouver avait vite cédé la place à la colère. Shaw était en colère, contre Root et sa tendance kamikaze, contre la Machine qui avait une fois de plus exposé sa psychopathe, contre John qui l'avait retenue et contre Harold même si elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Pour être honnête, elle était surtout furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Elle se rémora la soirée :

Root était frigorifiée et tremblante à leur retour à la base. Elle avait pourtant déjà vu à maintes reprises l'interface blessée, mais c'était lorsqu'elle la vit s'évanouir, la forçant à la rattraper que sa colère avait explosé. Elle avait essayé de la contenir, mais Root avait continué de flirter avec elle comme si de rien était. La patience de Shaw avait vite atteint ses limites. L'ancienne espionne avait remis entre elles la distance que Root s'était efforcée de grappiller au fil des mois. Shaw avait besoin d'espace pour se calmer, elle avait donc laissé Root au milieu de la salle de bain aux mains d'Harold.

Shaw avait lu toute la déception de Root lorsqu'elle était partie. C'était ce qui l'énervait le plus chez elle : Root avec ses mimiques, son regard scintillant, son sourire indécent était bien trop expressif et Shaw devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux états d'âme de l'interface. Il lui avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour discipliner son esprit avant de rejoindre Root.

Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée, il avait fallu qu'elle changeât la hackeuse. Jamais elle n'avait été si rapide pour déshabiller et rhabiller quelqu'un. Le corps de l'interface ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais se jeter sur elle n'était pas envisageable. Shaw aurait parié que la grande brune n'aurait pas été contre, mais Root n'était pas anodine et encore plus quand elle paraissait si vulnérable. Elle s'était concentrée sur sa chevelure et avait fini à grande peine par calmer sa libido.

Il avait fallu que Root choisît ce moment pour rompre le silence en lui murmurant son prénom. Sa voix cristalline emplie d'espoir et de malice était insupportable et Shaw avait dérapé. Celle-ci l'avait fait taire d'une main et avait fini par la serrer contre elle.

Shaw avait juste eu besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle. Quelques minutes sans Machine, sans guerre, elle avait juste voulu quelques instants pendant lesquels Root fût sienne. L'ex-tueuse à gages s'était montrée docile, enfin de toute manière elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Sameen n'avait pas résisté à l'appel de cette longue nuque et avait déposé un baiser sur celle-ci. Elle s'était lancée sur un terrain merveilleux, mais dangereux.

C'était sans doute inutile, stupide et ridicule, mais elle avait eu besoin de lui dire de ne plus recommencer, ou plutôt de lui ordonner. Root avait aussitôt eu un sincère sourire dépourvu de toute son arrogance ordinaire. Shaw l'avait alors emmené se coucher et malgré l'invitation de la hackeuse refusé de l'accompagner. Hors de question de faire cela devant Finch !

L'ancienne espionne était maintenant seule au centre de leur base. Root s'était profondément endormie tout comme le chien allongé à ses côtés. Elle installa une chaise à un mètre du lit, prit un magazine et commença la surveillance de sa patiente. Toutes les heures, elle lui prenait sa température et son pouls, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle se surprit un moment à détailler les traits de la grande brune. Épuisée, elle résista toutefois à l'envie de reprendre 'sa' place au chien.

Elle finit par s'assoupir sur la chaise et lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle avait l'une des couvertures de sa patiente sur elle. Le chien était à présent sur son coussin et Root l'observait avec minutie. Apparemment, cela faisait un petit moment que la hackeuse était réveillée. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait depuis longtemps raté son service au rayon maquillage, mais Shaw ne s'en soucia pas. Elle reporta son attention sur Root et celle-ci la provoqua :

 _« Pas trop inconfortable la chaise ?_

 _\- Non, ton épaule te fait toujours mal ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je m'en remettrai, j'ai eu un excellent docteur»_

Shaw se leva, posa la couverture sur le lit et s'assit sur le rebord pour examiner la blessure. Root la laissa faire et lui demanda :

 _« Verdict ?_

 _\- Tu vas avoir des marques pendant au moins deux semaines. Mets un gel analgésique pour la douleur au moins deux fois par jour. Ce n'est pas cher payé pour une telle chute._

 _\- Ce qui veux dire que tu vas devoir me surveiller pendant deux semaines_.»

Root avait réussi à faire sourire Sameen, apparemment sa colère s'était apaisée au cours de la nuit. L'interface la regarda dans les yeux, lui octroya un sourire malicieux et l'interpella :

 _« Sameen ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée cette nuit._

 _\- Ferme-la._

 _-_ _À_ _vrai dire je parlais de Balou, je suis désolée qu'il ait monopolisé ta place. C'est mon héros après tout et je crois que je suis sa préférée. »_

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à la base, Sameen eut un léger éclat rire, ses épaules se relâchèrent. Root en profita pour la tirer sous les couvertures. Sans un mot, Sam s'allongea à côté d'elle et laissa Root se blottir contre son épaule.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Shaw se manifesta bruyamment. Root se pivota doucement, mais Shaw l'empêcha de se lever.

 _« Harold cache des gâteaux dans l'armoire du fond !_

 _\- Je n'en veux pas._

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne dirait rien vu les circonstances. En plus, il y a aussi de bonnes bouteilles d'alcool si cela te tente._

 _\- Non merci._

 _\- Tu n'as pas faim, mon cœur ? Tu es malade ?»_

Son ventre gargouilla en guise de réponse ce qui amusa la hackeuse, mais énerva l'ancienne espionne.

 _« J'attendrais._

 _\- Sameen Shaw refuse de délicieux gâteaux ? Pourquoi ? »_

Shaw ne répondit pas immédiatement. Root curieuse se rapprocha et la força à la regarder. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se défier mutuellement du regard, l'interface ne lâchait pas l'affaire et Shaw commençait à rougir à mesure que la situation se prolongeait.

« Sameen ? »

Shaw soupira, rompit le contact visuel, porta son attention sur le mur d'en face et murmura rapidement :

 _« Tu m'as promis des pancakes. »_

Ainsi absorbée par la contemplation du mur, elle ne remarqua pas (mais pouvait facilement deviner) le sourire de Root s'élargir sans commune mesure. La hackeuse prise au dépourvue par la réponse de Shaw jubilait. C'était du pur Sameen, un pas en avant, trois en arrière et cinq en avant.

Cette fois, Root ne laisserait pas Shaw revenir en arrière. Elle l'enjamba avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertantes. À califourchon au-dessus d'elle, elle s'approcha alors doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Shaw s'était laissée surprendre, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange de crainte mêlée à l'espoir du plaisir. Root savoura pleinement ce moment et le fit durer. Elle passa une main sur la joue de Shaw. Celle-ci pouvait à tout instant l'arrêter, mais elle n'en fit rien. Pas un mot, pas un geste pour freiner l'approche de la grande brune.

Root s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, laissant une dernière chance à Shaw de l'arrêter. Elle s'était imaginée tant de fois ce moment qu'elle avait autant le tract que l'envie. Après des années à se tourner autour, elle se demandait si cela serait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Dans ses fantasmes, il lui arrivait souvent de plaquer Shaw contre un mur ou encore de la prendre par surprise en commençant par l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'était aussi imaginée la réveiller avec un baiser ou la piéger alors qu'elle était assise en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

D'ordinaire, Root était mieux habillée qu'aujourd'hui, mais elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. L'interface avait eu un avant-goût prometteur de ce moment avec l'épisode du Mikado la veille. Elle n'avait finalement aucun doute, elle ne serait pas déçue.

Root lui sourit et lui captura ensuite délicatement une lèvre. Shaw se laissa faire, Root la sentit frissonner à ce contact et agripper un pan de son pull. Avec une lente espièglerie, Root joua avec. Shaw était tendue et essayait aussi de s'accaparer ses lèvres en vain. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la frustration de Sameen, mais Root ne lui céda pas. À ce jeu-là, la hackeuse dominait totalement et ne laissa aucune chance à Shaw. En conservant toujours le contrôle, elle accéléra le rythme du baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite brune.

Lorsque Root s'éloignât de quelques centimètres, elle fut agréablement surprise par la réaction de Shaw. Cette dernière s'était légèrement redressée pour enfin s'accaparer ses lèvres, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'impatience de Sameen la réjouissait, l'interface lui rendit aussitôt le baiser et la repoussa contre le matelas. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, observa méticuleusement Sameen, le regard de cette dernière était rarement aussi expressif. La hackeuse n'était apparemment pas la seule à aspirer à ce moment. Root lui sourit et sans prévenir força l'accès à ses lèvres pour une exploration détaillée, en profondeur. Shaw voulut prendre le contrôle du baiser, et une joute silencieuse s'engagea. Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes et aucune ne s'avoua vaincue. Alors que les mains de Root emprisonnaient le visage de l'ancienne espionne, celles de Sameen se baladaient librement sur le corps de l'interface. Root frissonna et intensifia le baiser lorsque Sam se décida de continuer ses caresses sous ses vêtements.

Root considéra l'initiative de Shaw comme une merveilleuse invitation à poursuivre son action. Elle s'attaqua au cou de son médecin. Sameen était particulière sensible à cet endroit, chaque baiser ou coup de langue électrisait son corps. Root en profita sans vergogne, ce qui lui valut quelques griffures sur les reins et les épaules. Autant celles des reins, ne l'avaient pas dérangée, autant elle émit un léger gémissement de douleur pour celles de l'épaule. Shaw le remarqua et lâcha immédiatement prise. Quelques secondes plus tard, la position des femmes fut inversée sans que Root ne pût l'empêcher.

Root, plaquée sur le lit, pouvait voir Sam l'observer, hésiter. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'esprit de l'ancienne espionne. Shaw était prête à partir, ou plutôt à s'enfuir. Root la connaissait, Shaw n'aurait aucun remord à la laisser seule à cet instant. La hackeuse devait réagir immédiatement et apprivoiser Sameen. Elle se redressa doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, caressa son visage avec délicatesse et finit par coller son front sur le sien. Elles restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant une longue minute. Sans un mot, Root enlaça Sameen et s'allongea l'entraînant avec elle. Elle plaça la tête de Shaw contre son épaule valide et lui caressa les cheveux. Sameen finit par s'installer plus confortablement contre l'interface et par fermer les yeux. L'interface restait immobile et silencieuse, se contentant juste de lui caresser la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes les épaules de Shaw se détendirent et elle finit par s'endormir.

Sameen se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'était pas encore partie, pourquoi laissait-elle Root la câliner ainsi et surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle pas empêcher cette situation ? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser l'embrasser ? Sameen Shaw ne faisait pas dans la tendresse. Root était dingue d'avoir tenté quelque chose comme cela. Sam ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et la hackeuse le savait pertinemment. Non, la vérité, c'était qu'entre elles, Shaw était bel et bien la plus tordue, après tout elle l'avait laissé faire.

Rarement l'esprit de Sameen avait été si confus. C'était comme si plusieurs voix se disputaient entre elles, l'une était son esprit, sa raison, elle se déchirait avec ce que réclamait son corps. Shaw n'était pourtant pas schizophrène ! Non, il y avait aussi une troisième voix, sans doute la moins discernable, mais la plus effrayante. C'était cette voix qui paralysait les deux autres et qui l'empêchait de partir ou de céder à ses pulsions, une voix qui ne pouvait pas exister chez une sociopathe. C'était impossible et pourtant comment expliquer sans elle, que Shaw se sentît si bien à rester simplement blottie entre les bras de Root.

Cela défiait toute logique, mais il n'y avait au final rien d'étonnant. Sameen savait et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, que sa logique si rigide et implacable ne s'appliquait plus au cas Root. Celle-ci dépassait largement son domaine d'entendement. Avec Root, elle s'aventurait sur un terrain inconnu.

* * *

Un grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture attentive !


	10. Chapitre 10: Réveil brutal

_J'ai fait à contre cœur une pause dans cette histoire, mon planning personnel s'étant énormément chargé durant l'autonome, je retrouve à présent plus de temps libre et je poursuis avec plaisir cette fic. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement pour continuer cette histoire._

 _Je vais profiter des vacances pour lire de nouvelles fics sur cette série qui me donneront peut-être des idées pour la suite, j'ai pour l'instant 6 chapitres en tête (dont 3 rédigés et en relecture) pour continuer les péripéties de l'équipe Shoot, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Réveil brutal**

Lorsque Root se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer les événements de la nuit. La douleur lancinante de son épaule lui permit de vite retrouver la mémoire. Toutefois l'interface l'oublia rapidement en constatant le petit corps (mais ô combien envoûtant) enlacé contre elle. Sameen n'avait pas desserré son étreinte, bien au contraire. L'interface pouvait sentir l'un des bras de sa partenaire préférée passer sous son dos juste contre sa peau, alors que la seconde main de Sameen agrippait fermement son pull prés de son omoplate valide. A cette vue, Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire et en repensant aux instants qui avaient précédé l'étreinte de Sameen, elle rougit légèrement. La soirée n'avait au final pas été si mauvaise. Sam jouait littéralement avec ses nerfs, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'ancienne espionne pouvait bien prétendre ce qu'elle voulait, Root savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'était pas la seule à prendre du plaisir à leur drôle de jeu.

C'était la première fois que Shaw se comportait ainsi. Si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle savait pertinemment que l'ancienne espionne dormait paisiblement. La tête de Sam s'était blottie à la base de son cou. Ses épaules étaient détendues et sa respiration apaisée la faisait même frissonner par intermittence. Root n'osa plus bouger de peur de la réveiller, de toute manière l'étreinte de Shaw ne lui laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Root se releva légèrement pour saisir la couverture qui menaçait de tomber du lit improvisé et la déposa délicatement sur son invitée. Elle remarqua alors que le chien était venu s'allonger au pied de leur lit et l'observait avec attention.

 _«- Reste sage Balou, tu sais comment Sameen peut être grognon au réveil.»_

En guise de réponse, Balou inclina légèrement la gueule à la mention de son nom puis le berger reposa la tête sur ses pattes et s'assoupit. Root reporta son attention sur la jeune femme endormie. L'ex-tueuse à gages passa sa main dans la chevelure de la petite brune, et apparemment cette dernière semblait apprécier ses caresses. Elle s'autorisa même de déposer un baiser sur le front de la belle endormie. De temps en temps Sameen remuait légèrement ce qui la faisait systématiquement frémir.

Root avait perdu la notion du temps lors que Finch et Reese arrivèrent à la base avec une petite montagne de viennoiseries et des grands gobelets de café fumants. Sameen toujours profondément endormie ne se réveilla pas malgré le bruit de la porte. A la vue de Root ou plutôt de Sameen toujours assoupie, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Root les accueillit alors avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret. D'une voix étrangement guillerette pour une femme qui venait faire une chute de plusieurs étages, elle les invitait à entrer:

« _Voyons les garçons, ne soyez pas si timides, je ne vais pas vous manger surtout quand vous me ramener un chausson aux pommes._

 _\- Peut-être pas toi Root, mais j'ai des doutes en ce qui concerne Shaw …_ rétorqua Reese

 _\- Ne me dis pas qu'un grand gorille comme toi craint les colères d'une jeune femme qui fait la moitié de sa taille!_

 _\- Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'entende pas en ce moment, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai le droit à un traitement spécial_.»

Root fit une pause, déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam pour illustrer son propos puis ajouta:

 _«- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu lui as pris 2 maxi pains au chocolat?_

 _\- Évidemment!_

 _\- Dans ce cas tu devrais t'en sortir sans trop de blessures à son réveil._

 _\- Certains ont un travail et une couverture à maintenir, et puis je ne compte pas être présent à son réveil. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'usage d'un bras.»_

Root lui sourit en continuant de caresser doucement la chevelure de Sameen. Finch déposa le sachet de viennoiseries et de boissons sur le bureau, puis saisit une grande coupe de thé fumante et se dirigea vers Root. Immédiatement Balou se leva et alla s'asseoir près du bureau juste à côté de Reese et surtout des pâtisseries. Root se releva, pivota et s'appuya sur le dossier sans réveiller Sameen. Elle eut juste le droit à un grognement de désapprobation de cette dernière avant que machinalement celle-ci remua légèrement pour trouver une position plus satisfaisante. Root la maintenait contre elle d'un bras, alors que Shaw glissait contre son buste. La petite brune s'orienta naturellement contre le cœur de la hackeuse. Root pensa alors que c'était un charmant reliquat de son ancienne profession.

 _«- Merci Harry pour cette aimable attention. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur, de quelle sorte de thé s'agit-il?_

 _\- Il s'agit d'une infusion à base de plantes médicinales avec une touche de miel à vrai dire Miss Groove, pour que vous repreniez vite des forces._

 _\- Vous me droguez Harold? Vous inversez les rôles?»_

Finch eut un léger sourire et lui répondit:

 _«- Dans l'unique but de vous soigner Miss Groove et avec votre consentement qui plus est._

 _\- Moi aussi je vous ai drogué dans l'unique but de vous aider mais je l'avoue j'ai un faible pour les aiguilles, c'est l'occasion de jouer au docteur.»_

Reese ne semblait pas convaincu mais Finch ne s'offensa pas et se contenta de lui demander comment elle se sentait. Root lui répondit qu'elle avait été une patiente exemplaire, et que grâce aux bons soins de Sameen, elle serait bientôt pleinement opérationnelle. De toute manière, ni Samaritain ni les numéros n'atteindraient patiemment qu'elle se rétablisse pour se manifester.

Root savoura ensuite son infusion pendant que Reese buvait ce qui devait être son troisième ou quatrième café de la journée. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis John les quitta. Il était appelé sur la scène d'un crime par le lieutenant Fusco. Comme à chaque fois où il arrivait trop tard, on pouvait lire sur son visage, toujours bien trop sérieux à son goût, toute la culpabilité de son impuissance. Harold avait adopté un gorille qui se prenait littéralement pour un super héros, qui avait à cœur la vie et le bien-être de tous les anonymes de New York. Au fil des mois Root s'était faite à la vision boyscout de Reese. Finch prit place devant la console et pianota en silence sous le regard scrutateur de la hackeuse. Ce n'était qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Shaw commença à se réveiller.

* * *

Sameen s'éveilla doucement et sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour en reconnaître la source: Root. L'interface avait une fois de plus envahi son espace personnel. Sameen décida d'en profiter encore quelques minutes avant de lui passer un savon. Apparemment Root était éveillée et jouait avec ses cheveux. Ce fut l'odeur des pâtisseries qui décida finalement la jeune femme à se lever. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'écarta légèrement et balaya la pièce du regard alors que Root continuait à la câliner. Cette dernière ne savait réellement pas quand s'arrêter, ce qui avait la nette tendance à exaspérer l'ancienne doctoresse. Sam n'était pas dans son appartement. Elle en oublia les viennoiseries et se redressa brusquement.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour se rappeler la soirée, Root, l'explosion, sa chute, sa disparition, ses blessures, son foutu sourire et … ses baisers. Cela faisait beaucoup pour nuit et qui plus est, Root radieuse l'observait avec un sourire carnassier. Finch était là lui aussi. Depuis quand était-il rentré au juste? Quelle heure était-il? Heureusement que pour le moment il lui tournait le dos. Sameen était confuse et affamée, deux états qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle n'était donc pas en capacité de gérer les grands yeux étincelants de la folle dingue qui s'était enfermée dans un frigo quelques heures plus tôt. Sam la fusilla du regard (en vain évidemment!).

Une seule réaction était légitime : la colère. Pourquoi diable Root ne l'avait pas réveillée avant l'arrivée de Finch? Pourquoi continuait-elle à la caresser ainsi malgré leur échange de regard éloquent? Sameen se dégagea rapidement et sans difficulté. Root ne fit aucune tentative pour la retenir.

«- _Bien dormie mon cœur?_ provoqua la blessée.

Finch se retourna et sourit à Sameen. Le chien se précipita vers elle. L'ancienne espionne le caressa et répliqua d'un ton qui se voulait plus impassible possible:

 _«- Il est difficile de connaître moins confortable que cette nuit._

Le sourire de Root s'élargit. La hackeuse jubilait.

 _«-Tu ne semblais pas aussi mal installée que tu ne le suggères._

 _\- Je ne suggère rien, j'affirme._

 _\- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, ma belle.»_

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel pour la plus grande satisfaction de la hackeuse puis se dirigea vers les pâtisseries sous le regard de Finch toujours silencieux. Root s'assit dans le lit alors que Balou faisait les yeux doux à Sameen qui tenait le paquet de biscuits.

La hackeuse l'observait avec minutie. Pour la séduire Root avait toujours pensé qu'elle devait la faire rire et sourire. Elle était d'ailleurs très forte à ce jeu. Ce quel n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'à chaque fois que Sameen souriait, riait ou même levait les yeux au ciel, c'était elle qui tombait toujours un peu plus amoureuse.

Sam ouvrit le paquet et découvrit des croissants puis des grands pains au chocolat encore tièdes. Harold ne fit aucune remarque, lorsqu'il observa l'enthousiasme de Sam et du chien pour ces malheureuses viennoiseries.

«- _Je croyais que tu voulais des pancakes, mon cœur?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle_ s, ignora Sameen en goûtant le premier petit pain sous le regard envieux de Balou.»

Root se leva pour répliquer, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, son équilibre était toujours précaire. Harold se précipita et aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Il alla lui chercher une couverture et la recouvrit. Sameen laissa la pâtisserie sur la table et alla examiner son amie. Son épaule était bleue, elle avait encore de la fièvre. Elle alla dans une armoire au fond de la pièce lui chercher des médicaments et un tube de crème analgésique. Root se montra docile et avala sans rechigner les pilules que Sam lui tendait. Elle laissa même examiner son épaule et appliquer la crème sans faire le moindre commentaire. Elle savait reconnaître des combats inutiles à mener. Finch joua les infirmiers alors que Balou semblait toujours préférer le sachet de gâteaux.

Une fois les soins finis, Sam termina son pain au chocolat et en donna un partie non négligeable à Balou malgré le regard désapprobateur de Finch. L'informaticien était véritablement rigide sur l'alimentation de son chien.

Sameen plaida en la faveur de Balou.

 _«Il le mérite bien après ce qu'il a fait hier.»_

Root approuva, laissant à Finch le rôle du rabat-joie et l'ancienne espionne ajouta:

 _«-Si quelqu'un ne doit pas avoir de gâteau: c'est Root!_

 _\- Et en quel honneur? Hier j'ai récupéré des fichiers de données importants, et mis un gang hors état de nuire._

 _\- C'est une interprétation assez particulière._

 _\- Cela mérite bien une récompense, un chausson aux pommes? Non insuffisant, tu me feras un dîner Sameen!_

 _\- Tu rêves!_

 _\- Dans mes rêves tu fais autre chose mon cœur, mais un dîner préparé par tes soins me conviendrait._

 _\- Tu as plus de fièvre que je l'imaginais._

 _\- Je savais que Mr Reese n'aurait pas dû amener ces pâtisseries,_ se plaignit Harold. _»_

John était donc venu ce matin en conclut naturellement Sameen, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de la réveiller ? Elle réglerait le compte de Reese plus tard. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, seule Root entamait des discussions. La hackeuse avait mis Finch au travail pour qu'il analyse les données qu'elle avait récoltées. L'ingénieur s'exécuta sans faillir. Pendant ce temps Sam s'était éloignée. Elle rangea la salle de bain et en profita pour faire le point.

Elle avait fait un écart cette nuit. Root était purement électrisante. A sa décharge la situation était particulière. L'interface lui avait fait une belle frayeur. Ce n'était que quelques baisers! Root embrassait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait ou l'espérait, pas de quoi en faire une histoire! Si elle lui avait fait tant d'effet, c'était sans doute parce que cela faisait longtemps que Shaw n'avait cédé pas à ses pulsions. Sam essayait réellement de s'en convaincre et de chasser de son esprit l'image de Root en train de se pencher sur elle, son parfum frais et fruité, la texture de ses lèvres et le grain de sa peau. Il fallait tout cloisonner pour garder le contrôle. Bon Dieu, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son sourire, cette foutue manie de se mordiller la lèvre. Si la personne qui vous énervait le plus était celle dont vous ne pouviez pas vous passer, que feriez-vous? Il lui fallut bien entendu plus de temps que prévu pour ranger la pièce.

Une fois terminée, elle n'eut aucune envie de rejoindre les deux geeks près du bureau. Elle sortit son téléphone et remarqua une série de nouveaux messages. Apparemment la Machine s'était fait passée pour Shaw pour demander à un collègue d'échanger le jour de travail. Sameen devait à présent travailler dimanche et devait un café à l'homme en question. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier l'IA ou lui passer un savon. D'accord, sa fabuleuse couverture était préservée mais à quel prix! Il avait fallu que la Machine choisît cet employé en particulier. Celui qui ne cessait jamais de la draguer lourdement, et qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises sérieusement envisagé de liquider pour faciliter sa vie. Qu'on lui dise après qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour maintenir sa couverture!

* * *

Étant donné qu'elle souhaitait garder un œil sur l'interface, Shaw passa la journée dans leur QG en compagnie des deux informaticiens. Elle avait vérifié la moitié de leur stock d'armes, et surveillait régulièrement la température de Root lorsque le téléphone sonna.

La Machine leur donna un numéro, celui d'une femme divorcée, mère célibataire d'une quarantaine d'années travaillant à la banque. Sameen se chargea de ce cas non sans faire promettre à Finch d'empêcher Root de sortir tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée.

Bien que Finch accepta, Shaw ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions, si Root voulait partir en mission pour la Machine, ce n'était pas lui qui l'arrêterait. Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle s'adressa à la Machine (seule entité à laquelle Root consentait à obéir), elle se sentait toujours idiote lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de chose.

 _«- Et toi, tu laisses Root tranquille aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de repos. Ordre du médecin, je ne plaisante pas!»_

Pas de réponse, comme prévu mais le message était transmis. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de s'occuper d'une nouvelle affaire. Si d'ordinaire Finch se chargeait de la fastidieuse partie historique de leur client, cette fois-ci elle eut le droit à un autre interlocuteur qui lui fit prendre conscience de toute l'efficacité et la discrétion d'Harold.

Root lui fit ce qu'elle appelait un bref résumé de la vie de cette femme, parsemé par une multitude de digressions et d'allusions inutiles. En un mot, Root lui cassait littéralement les oreilles. Même si cela l'énervait, elle devait reconnaître que ses commentaires et sa tendance quasi pathologique au badinage dans les moments les plus inappropriés pimentaient sa surveillance et lui avaient décroché quelques sourires.

Shaw avait piraté le téléphone de sa cible sans aucune difficulté, mais n'avait repéré jusqu'à présent aucune menace crédible. Quelques clients s'étaient certes montrés impolis et s'étaient un peu énervés lorsque la banquière leur avait refusé leurs prêts, mais aucun n'avait fait preuve de violence. Shaw patientait dans l'immense salle d'accueil avec un journal en guise de couverture et un colt à sa ceinture. Dans son for intérieur, elle espérait sincèrement que cette affaire allait finir en braquage opéré par une équipe de professionnels et non en crise de folie d'un client mécontent.

Root mit fin à son rêve en lui révélant que la banquière avait découvert quelques irrégularités et les avait signalé à son supérieur. De nouvelles possibilités de crimes lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit. Au revoir beaux braqueurs, bonjour petit collègue véreux ! Root continua son enquête non sans arrêter de la distraire. Shaw aurait sérieusement dû penser à la droguer ou l'assommer (voir les deux) avant de quitter le repère.

Durant toute la fin de matinée, il n'eut rien de suspect à la banque. Shaw suivit son numéro leur de la pause déjeuner et en profita pour commander et manger deux tacos. Alors que Sameen souhaitait savourer au calme son repas, Root la taquina sur le dîner qu'elle espérait que Sam lui préparerait. L'interface avait déjà prévu chaque plat, et la boisson correspondante. Shaw n'avait aucune envie de faire la cuisine dans ces circonstances et lui répondit que si elle voulait tant manger un poisson préparé pendant des heures, elle n'avait cas le cuisiner elle-même. Évidemment Root interpréta cette réponse à sa sauce, pour elle Shaw venait d'accepter un dîner romantique en sa compagnie.

Heureusement pour Sameen, sa banquière sembla soudainement en mauvaise posture. Deux hommes la suivaient sans que celle-ci ne le remarqua. Ah! Les civils, on dirait qu'ils vivent chez les bisounours! Shaw prit en chasse les deux hommes en question. Ils se séparèrent l'un monta dans une voiture qu'il démarra, et le second poursuivit sa filature. Alors que la femme s'engouffrait dans une bouche de métro, l'homme l'approcha. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'agir.

Shaw lui pointa le canon de son arme sur le dos, le fouilla s'accapara son couteau et son arme à feu (un vieux modèle mal entretenu qui semblait avoir trop servi) et le força à la suivre. Le malfrat descendit dans l'estime de l'ancienne espionne, elle ne supportait pas les hommes qui ne prenaient pas soin de leurs armes, c'était une injure à sa profession, cependant sa victime était silencieuse ce que Shaw apprécia. Le trajet prit plusieurs minutes. Une fois dans une ruelle dégagée de la foule et des caméras, le malfrat se retourna pour essayer de lui prendre son arme.

Shaw avait espéré qu'il tente une chose de ce genre. Sans difficulté elle esquiva son coup, visa son genoux, et tira. Reese serait jaloux, elle avait parfaitement atteint le cœur de la rotule. Shaw le tenait toujours en joue et lui faisait signe de sa main libre de rester silencieux. L'homme perdit tout son courage et obtempéra. Shaw était déçue, elle qui voulait assister à un braquage en bonne et due forme, elle devait se contenter d'un tueur de seconde main.

Root qui avait entendu le coup de feu alla aux nouvelles, bien qu'elle n'était pas réellement inquiète pour Shaw. Sam lui résuma rapidement la situation et examina le portefeuille de l'homme, transmit le nom et le numéro de sécurité social qui y figuraient. Root l'a mise au défi de trouver avant elle le commanditaire de l'assassin. L'interface savait toujours comment rendre ce genre de mission plus distrayante. Sameen plaisanta même en disant que c'était petit de jouer aux dépens de l'un des anciens confrères de Root. Cette dernière prit un air offusqué, en disant que cet homme et elle, n'avaient rien en commun, qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie.

Shaw le savait pertinemment, mais fit mine de ne pas en être convaincue, il était si rare de pouvoir provoquer aussi facilement la hackeuse.

 _«-Tu ne m'aurais jamais attrapé comme ce novice._

 _\- Vraiment aux dernières nouvelles, je t'ai retrouvée, et ton épaule s'en souvient certainement._

 _-Primo je t'ai laissé me retrouver mon cœur!_

 _-Si tu le dis._

 _-Le contexte était différent. Tu ne m'aurais jamais attrapée et abattue dans une ruelle._

 _\- Eh! Il est toujours vivant!_

 _\- J'espère sinon Harold sera déçu._

 _-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque tu sais…_

 _-De me coincer dans une ruelle? Cela manque de classe ma belle, mais je prends ton désir en considération._

 _\- De te descendre, Root, de te descendre!_

 _\- Notre homme a un casier, c'est un vilain garçon, il a tout pour te plaire, vols à mains armés, prison, soupçonné de plusieurs meurtres mais aucune condamnation… apparemment les témoins ont tendance à se rétracter ou disparaître, c'est un vrai petit magicien.»_

 _\- Et en ce qui concerne notre banquière du jour?_

 _\- J'y travaille mon cœur, d'après le GPS de son portable elle est bientôt de retour à son bureau.»_

Sameen rangea son arme sous son manteau et sortit le couteau qu'elle lui avait confisqué :

« _\- Maintenant Enzo on va avoir une petite discussion._

 _\- Shaw, dois-je te rappeler les directives d'Harold?_

 _\- Quelles directives au juste?_

 _\- Celles sur l'extorsion d'informations._

 _\- Celles-là je ne les ai jamais aimées._

 _\- Qui plus est, il est démontré que la torture ne donne pas de résultat fiable._

 _\- Là je te contredis Root, cela dépend de qui tient le couteau!_

 _\- Ou le fer à repasser, mon cœur?_

 _\- Tu essaies de gagner du temps pour fouiller dans la vie de notre invité._

 _\- Peut-être, ou tout simplement j'aime bien écouter le son de ta jolie voix. Je te laisse choisir l'explication que tu préfères.»_

L'homme semblait terrifié et s'était recroquevillé contre le mur.

 _« - Je ne sais rien Madame!_

 _\- Mais si tu sais, sinon tu n'as aucune valeur._

 _\- Madame, non!_

 _\- Faisons cela dans les règles, tu es droitier je vais donc commencer par la main gauche. Qui a besoin d'un auriculaire?_

 _\- Ça peut toujours être utile._

 _\- Il a le sens de l'humour._

 _\- Je veux des noms._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas!_

 _\- Qui était le camarade qui t'accompagnait ?_

 _\- Quel camarade?_

 _\- Sur ce point, je peux te répondre, il s'agit de son cousin Gustave, lui aussi a un casier._

 _\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Root?_

 _\- Oups, mauvaise joueuse._

 _\- La ferme je suis occupée._

 _\- Ne sois pas si grognon, je te rappelle quand j'ai un nom.»_

Shaw fit une profonde entaille à l'auriculaire gauche de sa victime.

 _«-La prochaine fois je tranche, je prendrais tout mon temps tissu par tissu. Tu découvriras ton anatomie, peau, graisses, muscles, vaisseaux, veines, cartilages, os, puis encore du cartilage, des veines et de petits vaisseaux, du muscle… tu suis?_

 _-Inutile d'aller si loin. Je n'ai pas de nom juste un numéro._

 _-Très bien je prends._

 _\- Il est dans mon portable. Il se termine par 56.»_

Shaw examina son portable et découvrit le numéro.

 _«-Root j'ai un numéro._

 _\- Un numéro ne compte pas, il faut un nom._

 _-Très bien.»_

Shaw changea de canal à s'adressa à l'ingénieur.

 _«- Finch j'ai un numéro pour vous._

 _\- Je vous écoute Miss Shaw, mais vous ne travaillez pas avec Miss Groove sur ce cas ?_

 _\- Elle est au repos, sous votre garde Finch, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié._

 _\- En effet, pour s'occuper Miss Groove se renseigne sur cette affaire. Je la garde ainsi à l'œil et en sécurité._

 _\- Pour le numéro vous allez faire quelque chose où vous comptez encore déléguer !_

 _\- Je vous écoute Miss Shaw.»_

Sam énonça le numéro de téléphone, et laissa quelques minutes à Finch pour faire des recherches. Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un téléphone prépayé, mais l'ingénieur localisa la position GPS de l'endroit où il avait émis. Ce n'était pas très précis, mais après regroupement seul quatre personnes qui travaillaient dans cette banque vivaient à proximité. Il examina les comptes en banques des dites personnes. Un homme se distingua, il vivait dans un appartement qu'il ne semblait pas en mesure de payer, un certain William Rebart.

«- _J'ai un client Root, William Rebart._

 _\- Tu peux dire merci à Harold, il est sur ma liste. Je crois qu'il ne travaille pas seul, le responsable des crédits Gary Tompain semble aussi être dans le coup. On est à 50 / 50 chérie?_

 _\- Dans tes rêves! Tu veux que je passe leur faire une visite amicale ou je m'occupe du cousin._

 _\- Le cousin est à toi, je te transmets les coordonnées, et j'envoie une patrouille chercher ton client._

 _\- Et pour les commanditaires?_

 _\- Je m'en occupe._

 _\- Non, tu dois te reposer._

 _\- Je peux le faire d'ici, je prépare un dossier pour la section des cols blancs._

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils passeront l'acte, les deux hommes ont justement pris des vacances au soleil pour se forger un alibi. Ils ne vont pas être déçus à leur retour._

 _\- Ok, j'entends les sirènes, je pars pour attraper le cousin._

 _\- Sameen…_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- J'aime quand tu te fais du souci pour moi._

 _-T'es dingue._

 _-Cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer ça.»_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Sam n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le fameux cousin. Elle le suivit puis une fois isolé, elle l'assomma facilement et l'attacha à un poteau de signalisation. Il était presque 15 h lorsqu'elle appela anonymement la police pour qu'elle aille récupérer le paquet.

* * *

Elle retourna ensuite au repère et força Root à se coucher. Hors de question de se faire avoir comme la veille, Shaw resta à bonne distance de la hackeuse. Finch lui demanda des précisions sur son état, elle le rassura: Root allait encore leur casser les pieds pendant un bon moment. Finch leur laissa la base, et partit avec Balou.

La Machine respecta les instructions de Shaw et ne donna aucune mission à son interface pendant 4 jours. Root s'ennuyait profondément, elle passait ses journées dans leur base ou à promener Balou et ses nuits bien entendu chez Sam. Shaw avait remis des barrières, ou plutôt des murailles entre elle.

Root était déçue, elle avait d'abord essayé des sous-entendus subtils puis moins recherchés, elle lui prépara même des pancakes ! Devant l'absence de résultats, elle utilisa des techniques bien plus pragmatiques pour aborder le sujet. Un soir, la hackeuse prit son audace à deux mains et essaya d'embrasser son médecin préféré, mais elle eut le droit à un tragique et catégorique refus. Cette nuit-là Sameen ne l'avait même pas rejoint dans le lit, préférant son stupide canapé.

Shaw surveillait toujours sa santé, et avait repris son fabuleux travail au rayon cosmétique. Elle accepta la proposition d'aller boire un café de son collègue à contre cœur. Celui-ci sans sorti sans la moindre blessure, mais Shaw fut de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée au grand détriment d'une Root qui essayait toujours de s'immiscer dans l'espace (et le cœur) de Sameen.

Pas une seule fois Shaw ne lui fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'accident. A vrai dire, la sociopathe essayait de ne pas y penser, et surtout de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à l'interface. Elle ne lassait plus Root l'approcher, y compris et surtout dans son lit. Si elle la laissait dormir à côté d'elle, un mur transparent de presque 20 centimètres les séparait. elle lui avait concédé une moitié de lit simplement pour s'assurer de son sommeil, ainsi si la hackeuse se levait pour partir en mission, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle réveilla la locataire de l'appartement. Root ne s'en formalisa pas et grappillait chaque nuit quelques centimètres.

Au quatrième jour de la guerre froide de Shaw, l'interface eut la surprise de se réveiller dans les bras de sa petite brune. Attention! Ce n'était pas la hackeuse qui avait franchi le mur, mais bel et bien Sameen qui l'enlaçait et agrippait fermement son haut de pyjama. Root fit mine de dormir à son réveil et remarqua que Shaw était restée plusieurs minutes à l'observer. Son médecin souleva légèrement son haut pour examiner son épaule, et posa une main sur son front puis sur sa joue. Enfin elle replaça une mèche de cheveux. Comme toujours avec l'ancienne espionne, ses gestes en disaient toujours plus long que ses mots. Sam quitta ensuite le lit et se prépara à sa journée de travail comme si de rien.


	11. Chapitre 11: Coktail surprise

**Chapitre 11 : Cocktail surprise**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le petit tour de ménage glacé (c'était la dénomination officielle de Root pour l'épisode du frigo). Elle avait encore de temps en temps quelques douleurs au dos, mais l'interface avait repris ses missions avec ferveur, et de fait sa multitude d'identités pour servir fidèlement la Machine. L'arrêt de sa période de convalescence avait malheureusement un inconvénient majeur : la hackeuse passait bien moins de temps chez Shaw afin de préserver leurs couvertures respectives.

Pendant sa période de repos, Root n'avait pas eu le droit à son dîner romantique, et ce malgré ses différentes tentatives. Cet état de fait valut à Shaw le titre de pire médecin de la décennie. Bizarrement le médecin en question ne semblait pas sensible à la remise en cause de ses compétences. En effet, pour Root un médecin devait aussi bien soigner le corps que le cœur de ses patients, surtout lorsque le si sexy docteur en question était 'sa' coéquipière attitrée. La réponse de Sam fut délicieusement cinglante. Elle avait en toute connaissance de cause changé de profession, un véritable virage de carrière à 180 degrés. Elle précisa à Root que désormais si ses 'clients' ou 'patients' l'exaspérait, elle pouvait les abattre selon son bon plaisir. Root lui répliqua alors avec un sourire taquin qu'elle se mettait entièrement à sa convenance, que ces jeux seraient les siens. Étrangement le soir en question, Shaw rentra bien plus tard et fit attention au moindre de ses gestes. Inutile de provoquer une psychopathe déjà surexcitée ! Bien que la surveillance de Sam sur sa santé se voulait très discrète et professionnelle, l'ex-tueuse à gages avait remarqué et surtout apprécié l'attention constante que lui portait la jeune femme. Sam restait malgré ses dires un merveilleux médecin, son médecin.

Shaw continuait son travail dans la grande galerie commerciale. Elle était maintenant incollable en cosmétique et maquillage. Connaissances dont elle se serait allégrement passée. Les choses s'étaient calmées entre Root et elle, ou plutôt la hackeuse s'était montrée plus raisonnable. Est-ce que cette situation allait perdurer ? On pouvait qualifier l'ancienne espionne de bien des termes : froide, intransigeante, autoritaire, téméraire mais un aucun cas de naïve. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était simplement le calme qui précédait la tempête. Elle profiterait de l'accalmie aussi longtemps qu'elle durerait!

On pouvait difficilement lutter contre un ouragan, au mieux on construisait des digues, ou on colmatait les protections existantes. On attendait et en priait que la tempête passa rapidement. Ensuite, arrivait la phase d'analyse des dégâts, des réparations, en scrutant avec impuissance le ciel. Dans la plupart des cas, on faisait aussi intervenir les assurances, mais aucune compagnie à sa connaissance n'était assez folle pour l'assurer contre une catastrophe naturelle de type Root. L'interface était pire qu'un malus à vie!

Shaw continuait donc à mener sa double vie de chargé de rayon, et d'agent de la Machine. Inutile de préciser quel emploi elle préférait ! Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Root n'était pas rentrée, et n'avait pas téléphoné. L'interface était pourtant bien à New York depuis deux jours selon les mouchards de Sameen. Le fait que Root ne lui cassa pas les pieds alors qu'elle en avait la possibilité géographique, signifiait indubitablement qu'elle était sur un gros coup. Certaine devait bien s'amuser pendant que d'autre faisait des emballages de parfums à la chaîne pour les fêtes de fin d'année. C'était décidé, Shaw détestait vraiment cette période !

La journée avait mal commencée. Sameen s'était réveillée de nouveau plusieurs fois dans la nuit sans raison valable. Elle avait diagnostiqué ses insomnies comme un symptôme de sa Rootilique. En effet, l'ex-médecin désormais dormait nettement moins bien en absence de sa grande brune. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était juste physiologique. Elle profitait simplement de la chaleur de Root lors que celle-ci venait se blottir contre elle (sans invitation évidemment). Pour tester sa théorie, elle avait fait une petite expérience. Shaw avait d'abord hésité entre deux possibilités : acheter plusieurs bouillotes, les faire chauffer, et les installer dans son lit, ou trouver un mec, prendre sur elle en contredisant ses principes, et passer tout la nuit avec. Bien que aucun contrat ne les liait, Shaw devait admettre que depuis que sa psychopathe s'était installée dans son appartement et squattait illégalement son lit, elle n'avait eu aucune relation. Simple coïncidence, pas si sûre mais Shaw n'était pas d'humeur à approfondir la question! Root n'apprécierait certainement pas la deuxième solution. Après réflexion, Sameen choisit donc la première option mais uniquement en raison de sa simplicité de mise œuvre. Les bouillottes étaient silencieuses, ce choix n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque volonté de satisfaire à sa folle dingue de colocataire. Elle testa donc les bouillottes durant deux nuits, mais elles n'eurent aucun effet sur son sommeil.

Le médecin qui sommeillait toujours en elle, devait bien admettre que ses insomnies avaient peut-être d'autres causes que la physiologie. Comme un drogué se couchait et se réveillait en pensant à sa prochaine dose, Shaw était hantée. Root était la dernière 'chose' à laquelle elle cogitait et la première qui lui venait à l'esprit au réveil (bien avant son petit déjeuner, c'est dire qu'elle était atteinte !). Elle testa l'alcool, mais même après une excellente bouteille, les traits de sa grande brune se dessinaient et dansaient dans son esprit enivré.

Lorsque Root avait découvert les bouillottes, et s'était interrogée sur leur utilité et surtout sur leur quantité, Shaw avait botté en touche. Elle lui avait répliqué avec sa raillerie habituelle qu'elle ne n'aurait pas dû fouiller les armoires si elle ne voulait pas découvrir ses cadeaux de noël en avance. Sa réplique n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, le sourire de Root s'était élargi, ce qui ne présageait jamais, d'après sa trop longue expérience, de bonnes choses. L'interface avait été ravie de l'attention de Sam, qu'elle lui avait préparé un cadeau. Ce quiproquo lui valut de régulières et libidineuses réflexions. Root lui avait entre autre précisé, que si elle voulait réellement la réchauffer, elle connaissait d'autres méthodes, des techniques bien plus distrayantes.

Shaw avait passé six longues heures à son poste au magasin un jour de promotion, c'était dire l'enfer de sa journée. Une fois son calvaire achevé, ce fut Finch qui lui confia un numéro, un adolescent. Ils découvrirent assez vite que le jeune homme en question envisageait de tuer son père violent. Shaw était d'avis de le laisser faire, mais c'était mal connaître Harold. Sam obtempéra et avant que le gamin ne passa à l'acte, elle rendit une petite visite à l'homme en question. Ce dernier finit à l'hôpital, escorté par deux agents des forces de l'ordre. Les policiers avaient trouvé sur lui par surprise plusieurs pains de cocaïne. La charmante attention de Shaw permit donc d'éviter le drame.

L'ancienne espionne se rendit ensuite dans son appartement désespérément vide, malgré la multitude de plantes que Root avait pris le soin d'agencer. L'interface était réellement énervante, sa passion pour les végétaux colorés en particulier pour les iris grignotait les précieuses minutes du temps de Sameen. Chaque jour, elle s'occupait donc des fleurs de sa psychopathe de colocataire.

C'était un soir de match de baseball, et pas n'importe quelle rencontre : l'équipe préférée de Sameen affrontait les favoris du tournoi. Elle devait encore patienter deux bonnes heures avant le début du match. C'était largement suffisant pour un footing et pour passer à son fast-food préféré. Vu que Root n'était pas là, autant mangé le plat traditionnel des supports : frittes, hotdogs et double hamburger, le tout avec quelques bières.

Shaw se changea, abandonna sa paire de talons aiguilles pour des baskets de ville, enfila un survêtement noir, son écharpe puis son bonnet. Elle prit une arme à feu d'un calibre supérieur à celle avec laquelle Sam se rendait au travail et sortit de son appartement. Plusieurs mitraillettes et grenades étaient cachées dans son magasin. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà à plusieurs reprises pendant ses interminables journées, imaginé comment braquer son si merveilleux employeur. Finch et sa morale naïve n'était au final pas si mal !

Avant de commencer sa course, elle consulta son téléphone pour vérifier la position de Finch, Reese, Fusco, Balou et surtout celle de Root. Finch et Balou étaient ensemble à l'université alors que Reese et Fusco semblaient quitter Manhattan. Root quant à elle était dans un quartier chaud pas très loin de la position actuelle de Shaw. L'endroit était connu pour ses clubs nocturnes réservés aux hommes. L'ancienne espionne commença à courir pour se réchauffer. Sameen aimait New York, malgré ses faibles températures à l'approche de Noël. Root qui venait du Texas avait du mal avec l'hiver rigoureux de la ville. Elle avait maintes fois proposé à Finch de délocaliser leurs activités au Sud, à Miami par exemple. Après tout il y avait des crimes dans tous les états ! Cependant Finch comme Shaw avaient adopté New York, son anonymat, son activité incessante, et son climat particulier.

Alors que Shaw courrait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Root. Même si l'interface savait se défendre, elle n'aimait pas la voir travailler seule, surtout quand elle est disponible pour l'aider. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne se souciait que rarement d'autrui avait la désagréable impression d'être responsable de la sécurité de sa cinglée. Elle hésita de longues minutes avant de la contacter. Son coup de fil se voulait neutre, Root ne paraissait pas surprise de son appel. Shaw était persuadée au contraire qu'elle l'attendait. C'était le nouveau truc de Root pour lui casser les pieds, mettre de la distance et la laisser faire le premier pas. La voix de Root était guillerette comme à son habitude. Shaw lui demanda où elle était (juste pour la forme). Root lui répondit qu'actuellement elle était à New York en tant que hôtesse, et qu'elle allait bientôt prendre son service. Shaw demanda des précisions, Root la taquina et lui donna le nom du bar où elle comptait travailler. La seule réponse de Sameen fut un grognement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que l'interface aille seule dans ce genre d'endroit. Root semblait ravie que Shaw s'inquiétât. Elle lui précisa alors, que quand bien même elle était flattée que Shaw veuille passer la soirée avec elle, la petite brune ne pourrait pas entrer dans ce club réservé à un public particulier.

Shaw l'envoya promener, en lui annonçant que ce soir elle avait d'autres projets et qu'elle n'y figurait aucunement. Root la questionna, lui demandant avec qui elle comptait passer la soirée, elle voulait le maximum d'information sur l'identité de son potentiel et malheureux rival. Sam resta volontaire énigmatique, à ce jeu-là elle rivalisait facilement avec la hackeuse, ce qui énerva cette dernière. Il était rare d'avoir l'ascendant dans une conversation avec l'interface, et Shaw savoura pleinement le moment. Toutefois, sa joie fut de courte durée. Root eut finalement le dernier mot. L'ex-tueuse à gages mit fin à l'appel, en lui précisant avec malice, qu'elle devait se limiter à deux hamburgers, lui garder un hot dog et lui prendre une salade. Root s'arrêta un instant puis ajouta avant de raccrocher qu'elle ne devrait pas oublier de manger des légumes pour garder un semblant d'équilibre alimentaire même pendant qu'elle regarderait son stupide match de baseball.

Le baseball, stupide ? Root était vraiment impossible. La hackeuse était une fervente supportrice des matchs de football américain, de tennis et de basketball, mais dénigrait sans raison le baseball. Les deux femmes avaient déjà eu un grand débat à ce sujet. Root considérait que frapper une balle de toutes ses forces avec une batte n'avait rien d'un sport digne de ce nom. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. L'interface avait raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Sameen prit la décision d'emmener sa psychopathe ce weekend essayer de frapper une balle avec la batte, pour qu'elle comprenne enfin tout l'intérêt de ce fabuleux sport. Bien entendu, cette sortie n'aurait rien d'un rencard, juste une mise au point.

Cela faisait à présent près d'une demi-heure que Shaw parcourait les rues de la ville. Sans réellement le planifier, elle s'était fortement rapprochée du bar que l'interface avait mentionné. Elle fit une pause, et vérifia la position de la hackeuse. Celle-ci n'avait malheureusement pas menti. Shaw réfléchit vite. Evidemment si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait rentrer dans le club masculin. Ce qui était plus ardu était de l'infiltrer sans se faire repérer, ni par le club et surtout pas par Root.

Vu qu'elle n'était pas loin, le hasard faisant bien les choses, Shaw se rapprocha du bar, et en fit le tour. Il y avait un seul videur à l'entrée, et la porte de derrière s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Attendre que celle-ci s'ouvrit lui parut trop aléatoire, et liquider le videur, bien trop drastique.

Shaw attendit dix bonnes minutes, mais aucun cri ne vint du bar. Un groupe de trois hommes, à l'allure peu fréquentable entra sans difficulté dans le club. Etant donné la réaction du videur, il devait être des habitués.

Shaw n'avait pas le tenue adaptée pour entrer, elle hacka le portable du videur et écouta la conversation lorsqu'une jeune femme essaya de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Celle-ci lui demanda aussi aimablement que possible le droit d'entrer au videur. Tel un bloc de glace, il fut intransigeant. La jeune femme blonde joua de ses charmes, bien que l'homme parût intéressé, il campa sur ses positions. Il finit même par lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de clients pour une indépendante comme elle dans le club, mais qu'un peu plus loin elle pourrait facilement trouver des hommes friqués. La jolie blonde parut déçue et s'éloigna.

Shaw surveillait le bar depuis la rue d'en face lorsqu'elle décida d'appeler du renfort. Elle voyait mal Finch entrer dans ce genre de lieu, Reese lui aurait demandé des explications. Il ne lui restait plus que Fusco. Shaw appela le lieutenant qui venait de finir son service. Il n'était pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de lui passer un coup de main. Shaw insista, en fait elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation, elle avait besoin d'une paire d'yeux à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Fusco arriva vingt minutes plus tard et entra dans le club. Son premier commentaire ne rassura pas l'ancienne espionne, selon lui pour un club de strip les consommations étaient plutôt chères. Elle lui demanda s'il voyait Root, le fonctionnaire lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucune cinglée à l'horizon et qu'il n'y avait que des hommes comme clients. Il lui précisa ensuite qu'un nouveau numéro commençait dans une dizaine de minutes sur la scène principale. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne la contactait pas si elle voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. Shaw lui rétorqua d'arrêter de poser des questions et d'ouvrir l'œil. Fusco s'énerva et répliqua que passer l'une de ses seules soirées libres à assister au strip de la pire dingo de la ville ne figurait pas dans sa liste des choses à voir avant de mourir.

La Machine n'aurait tout même demandé à son interface au numéro de strip, quel genre d'identité avait-elle pour le moment ? Root n'aurait jamais obéi ! Shaw s'énerva sur le trottoir en face du club. Bien sûr que si, Root aurait obtempéré, après réflexion cela pourrait même l'amuser. Foutue Machine !

Fusco continuait de lui décrire ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, il devait y avoir environ trente clients, trois serveuses les faisaient boire allégrement. La femme qui assurait le spectacle paraissait très jeune mais elle était d'une souplesse incroyable. Fusco déclara à Sam que si Root passait après cette jeune danseuse, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de succès, ce qui fit rire l'ancienne espionne. Shaw lui répliqua de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était mal connaître Root, que si elle comptait vraiment faire un numéro, il vaudrait le déplacement. Elle ajouta ensuite en guise de mise en garde qu'elle ignorait comment Root réagirait si elle découvrait qu'il avait assisté au fameux numéro. Fusco déglutit, ce qui réjouit Sameen. Il demanda même à partir, mais Shaw refusa clairement, il devait simplement se montrer discret selon elle. Le lieutenant hésita donc légitimement : la colère de sociopathe était-elle plus redoutable que celle de la psychopathe ? Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Shaw le mettre dans cette situation. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé Reese ? Le numéro se termina, et toujours aucun signe de Root, pourtant son mouchard la placer bien dans ce bar. Ce n'était que près de vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle fit son apparition. Elle prit Fusco au dépourvu et lui servit un verre en précisant que c'était la maison qui lui offrait. Elle n'était pas sur la piste, mais jouait le rôle de serveuse. Quoi qu'il en soit les serveuses n'étaient pas non plus très habillées. Fusco rougit instantanément. Root se rapprocha pour que Shaw n'en perde pas une miette.

 _« Ne soyez pas si déçu Lionel, certaine attende dehors dans le froid, combien fait-il en ce moment, chérie ? »_

ÉvidemmentSameen ne répondit pas; et Root s'éloigna en faisant un clin d'œil à l'inspecteur. Shaw attendit quelques secondes et demanda un rapport de situation à son espion. Le lieutenant surveilla étroitement Root, qui naviguait de table en table pour le plus grand plaisir des clients. De temps en temps, elle disparait dans l'arrière salle. Les habitués semblaient heureux de voir une nouvelle tête et commandaient à chaque fois que Root leur souriait. De véritables pigeons ! pensa immédiatement Sameen.

Lionel lui précisa que pour l'occasion la psychopathe s'était fait des couettes ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus cinglée qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ajouta aussi qu'elle semblait avoir du succès, New York était vraiment une ville remplie de fous. Root incitait à la consommation prenant avec plaisir, ou du moins le faisait-elle croire, de multiples verres avec ses clients. Fusco remarqua que l'interface portait une attention particulière à une table d'asiatiques en costumes. Elle flirtait littéralement avec eux, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus âgé du groupe. Le rôle de la délurée lui allait à merveille selon l'inspecteur.

Shaw ne s'en offusqua pas, il savait que c'était toujours distrayant de voir Root à l'œuvre. Ce qui lui plût nettement moins ce fut lorsque Lionel lui précisa que le riche homme en question avait les mains très baladeuses avec toutes les serveuses et semblait particulièrement intéressé par leur amie. Root joua les hôtesses pendant encore deux bonnes heures, et taquina régulièrement le pauvre lieutenant de police qui servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux femmes.

Shaw avait finalement raté le début de son match. Root avait le don de toujours choisir le meilleur moment pour se mettre en danger. La hackeuse sortit finalement du bar vers 23 heures. Fusco ne l'avait pas prévenue que l'interface avait quitté son poste. Root était sortie par l'arrière ce qui lui permit de surprendre son médecin préféré:

 _« - Tu es adorable de m'attendre malgré le froid mon petit cœur. »_

Root venait de commettre 3 erreurs : vouloir la surprendre ! Adorable ! Shaw n'avait rien d'adorable ! Et petit cœur, Root aimait vraiment vivre dangereusement ! Enfin le terme erreur est tout à fait relatif, vu qu'il impliquerait une certaine bonne foi peu vraisemblable chez la grande brune.

Shaw se retourna vers la hackeuse lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix et leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel en voyant son sourire rayonnant. Root s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, à la limite du périmètre de Sameen. Bien que cette dernière n'ait été exaspérée, elle reporta son attention sur sa coéquipière. Pour être exact, elle opéra un véritable scanner, ce qui n'était jamais pour déplaire à l'interface. Root avait des talons encore plus hauts que d'ordinaire, une robe vermillon vif bien trop moulante pour le quartier, et une courte veste noire accompagnée d'un petit sac. La connaissant celui-ci devait contenir, un modèle réduit de pistolet (ce que Shaw considérait comme un jouet pour enfant), un taser, peut-être même quelques narcotiques pour d'obscures utilisations. Shaw bloqua quelques secondes sur les longues jambes nues de l'interface avant de répondre :

 _« -Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée._

 _\- Plus que toi, le match devait vraiment être nul, ou ton équipe très mauvaise pour que tu m'attendes._

 _\- Ou, explication bien plus plausible : j'ai une amie qui a tendance à attirer les problèmes au pire moment._

 _\- Amie ?_ reprit l'interface avec un sourire espiègle.

 _\- Une cinglée présomptueuse qui a tendance à attirer les problèmes au pire moment._

 _\- Voyons Sameen, si on t'écoute on croirait que je le fais exprès._

 _\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que tu es plus atteinte que je ne le croyais._

 _\- Shaw, tu es la seule chose que je veuille attirer et ce à tout moment._

 _\- Et toi, la seule qui me demande autant d'efforts à éviter.»_

Root se rapprocha d'un pas, son sourire s'élargit et elle déclara d'un ton malicieux :

 _« - Autant d'efforts ! Dois-je comprendre que je ne te laisse pas aussi indifférente que tu le prétends. »_

Root semblait plus enjouée qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle n'était certes pas soûle, mais les quelques verres qu'elle avait dû boire faisaient leurs effets. C'était la première fois que Shaw la voyait avec des couettes et sans doute un taux d'alcool si élevé. La hackeuse n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse, elle préférait la qualité à la quantité, elle avait cependant un faible pour le vin blanc. Root jouait avec ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre. L'interface flirtait ouvertement, elle le faisait régulièrement à présent. Shaw aurait dû l'envoyer promener, mais ce soir Root, avec ses joues légèrement rosées et son regard pétillant, avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. C'était dangereux et irresponsable, mais Sameen décida d'entrer dans son jeu, enfin seulement pour quelques secondes.

 _« - J'aimerai être indifférente, mais je ne le suis pas._

 _\- Qu'es-tu es alors, ma belle ?_

 _\- Allergique !_

 _\- Allergique, c'est ta façon de me dire que tu fais une crise à chaque fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

 _\- Inquiéter est un grand mot._

 _\- Expliquez-moi cette allergie, Docteur._

 _\- Tu n'as pas un boulot qui t'attends,_ rétorqua Sameen pour changer de sujet.

 _\- J'ai démissionné une fois ma cible partie. Le patron n'était pas très content, je l'ai tasé pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'histoires. Il dort dans un placard, il risque d'avoir quelques courbatures à son réveil ... A ma décharge j'étais pressée, je n'avais pas envie de te faire attendre. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment j'y retourne, je crois que Lionel attend toujours à l'intérieur.»_

Root fit un pas en arrière et se tourna vers le pub. Shaw lui agrippa immédiatement le bras et la retint ce qui enchanta l'interface.

 _«-Inutile de déranger encore Fusco ce soir._

 _\- Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié si tu veux mon avis._

 _\- Il espérait tellement un numéro de ta part, et toi tu es partie en douce._

 _\- Tant pis pour lui ! Sameen, tu as le privilège de ce genre de numéro. D'ailleurs si tu rentres, je veux bien reprendre mon boulot juste pour cette nuit, juste pour toi._

 _-Sans façon._

 _\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si timorée,_ provoqua l'ancienne tueuse à gages.

 _\- Cela n'a rien à voir._

 _\- J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas d'autres spectateurs. Cela me réjouit Sameen, moi aussi je n'envisage qu'une relation exclusive ave toi. »_

Shaw ne riposta pas, se contentant une nouvelle fois de lever les yeux au ciel en commençant à marcher. Sam aurait été nettement plus crédible si elle n'avait pas esquissé un sourire à la dernière réplique de Root et qu'elle n'avait pas maintenu sa prise sur le bras de l'interface pour la forcer à la suivre. Sameen traîna donc la hackeuse loin du bar, Root la suivit sans résister. Cette dernière avait cependant du mal avec ses talons à suivre le rythme de l'ancienne espionne. Shaw ralentit donc sans faire le moindre commentaire. La hackeuse attendit qu'elles eussent traversé la route pour lui prendre le bras, et venir se coller à elle. Shaw la laissa faire et continua sa route se contentant d'un simple soupir d'exaspération. Root était plus entreprenante que d'ordinaire. Était-ce l'effet de l'alcool, ou juste un nouveau jeu de l'interface ? Une rue plus loin, Shaw sentit une main investir sa poche et s'entremêlait à la sienne. Ces longs doigts glacés prenaient un malin plaisir à faire frissonner l'ancienne espionne.

 _« -Root, à quoi joues-tu ?_

 _\- Il fait froid Sameen._

 _\- Sans blague, je ne l'avais pas remarqué pendant tout ce temps. »_

Shaw observa l'interface qui grelottait, elle aurait quand même pu se changer avant de sortir.

 _« -Tu as choisi une fois de plus une tenue particulièrement adaptée pour la situation._

 _-Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. »_

Shaw s'arrêta net, retira sa main et poussa un léger soupir, ôta son écharpe et son bonnet, puis habilla de force l'interface, qui se montrait particulièrement docile pour l'occasion. Root s'inclina légèrement, se rapprochant dangereusement de Sameen.

 _« - Merci mon cœur, mais entre nous je préfère quand tu me déshabilles._

 _-Et moi, quand tu la fermes, on a malheureusement rarement ce que l'on veut dans la vie. »_

Évidemment même quand Shaw refroidissait les ardeurs de Root, cette dernière ne se fâchait pas et surtout ne se décourageait guère. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné et ce depuis longtemps tout espoir, mais ce genre d'idée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit malade de la hackeuse. Elles continuèrent un petit moment à se balader dans les rues de New York. Shaw prit le chemin qui la menait directement à son appartement considérant comme naturel que l'interface y passerait la nuit. Root ne lui fit aucun commentaire. Il y avait encore quelque mois, Shaw l'aurait plantée au milieu de New York sans même se retourner, alors la hackeuse savoura cette petite victoire en silence. De son point de vue, Shaw était venue la chercher à la sortie du travail pour passer la nuit avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Fusco était toujours au bar. Il comprit rapidement que les deux femmes étaient parties sans le prévenir, et se promit de leur passer un savon à toutes les deux.

L'écharpe de Sameen avait son odeur, Root la huma à plusieurs reprises. La hackeuse était moins vigilante qu'à l'ordinaire, elle avait sans doute bu quelques verres de trop. Elles marchaient côtes à côtes, Root lui agrippait le bras ce qui permit à Shaw de la retenir à chaque fois que la démarche de son amie paraissait laborieuse. Elle la rattrapa facilement lorsque que celle-ci glissa réellement avec ses talons. Si Root semblait s'amuser de la situation, Shaw ne partageait en rien son enthousiasme. Elle traîna immédiatement son amie ivre dans un bar, la fit asseoir en terrasse chauffée et commanda deux cafés.

 _« Tu m'invites à prendre un verre ?_

 _\- Un café. Tu as bu suffisamment de verres pour la soirée._

 _\- Cela ne compte pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu n'étais pas là. »_

L'espace d'un instant Root aperçut un sourire sur le visage de Sameen avant d'avoir le droit à son éternel soupir d'exaspération. La terrasse était quasi déserte à cette époque de l'année. Root accepta volontiers le café que le serveur lui proposait. Elle le remercia d'ailleurs d'un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir. Shaw attendit qu'il parte pour lui poser quelques questions sur sa nouvelle couverture. Root lui raconta ses 'péripéties' comme elle les appelait, ménageant des phases de suspens tout en continuant à flirter avec elle. Il n'y avait que l'interface pour badiner en toutes circonstances. Shaw essaya d'ignorer ses allusions pour récolter quelques informations. Pendant la soirée, Root avait échangé la tablette de l'un des hommes, placé un micro sur un téléphone satellite crypté le tout grâce à ce qu'elle appelait son charme naturel. Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'elle conservait sa couverture actuelle. La machine allait donc bientôt lui en confier une nouvelle. Certaine avait de la chance, Shaw aurait tué pour changer d'identité !

Le bon côté de la situation était que l'interface semblait s'amuser. Il était rare désormais de la voir aussi joyeuse. Malgré les efforts de cette dernière pour le dissimuler, l'équipe et Shaw en première voyaient bien le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de leur amie, son inquiétude constante pour la Machine, et pour eux. Root ne se confiait que rarement, continuait vaillamment la lutte, mais elle était nettement moins optimiste qu'aux premiers mois où elle servait sa déesse. Sam devait bien avouer que son sourire et même ses excentricités aussi exaspérants soient-ils lui avaient manqués. La hackeuse continuait de jouer avec ses couettes et s'était rapprochée de Shaw. Celle-ci avait pourtant pris ses précautions en choisissant une table avec seulement deux chaises face à face. C'était sous-estimer Root ou plutôt selon cette dernière une erreur d'appréciation volontaire de Shaw. Peu importe l'interprétation, le résultat était le même, Root avait accolé sa chaise à celle de son docteur et posé sa tête contre son épaule.

 _«-Sam, tu crois qu'un jour, tout reviendra comme avant ? »_

Shaw fut prise de court et observa immobile l'interface qui regarde le ciel. La mélancolie, cette once de fragilité lui aillaient à merveille. Une micro faille était apparue dans les défenses de l'ancienne espionne. Root en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il fallut presque patienter une minute avant que Sam lui ne répondît :

 _« - Tu crois au happy end maintenant ?_

 _\- J'y ai toujours cru, mais d'ordinaire c'est moi qui écris l'histoire, et toi Sam tu es du genre : Ils vécurent heureux…_

 _\- Ils vécurent serait un bon début._

 _\- Se contentait de survivre ? Et après ? »_

Sameen n'avait pas la réponse, elle n'était pas du genre à planifier sa vie des années en avance, elle préférait profiter de l'instant présent, se ménageant cependant toujours une porte de sortie. Elle avait cependant du mal à imaginer un après Samaritain. Partirait-elle sans rien dire, et tourner enfin la page de cette situation loufoque d'agent au service d'une super intelligence artificielle ? Que ferait-elle dans ce cas ? Mercenaire, criminel ? Pourquoi était-elle restée après la défaite de la Machine ? Par fierté et par orgueil sans doute un peu, elle avait une revanche à prendre et elle aimait son nouvel emploi. Finch avait rassemblé une équipe atypique dont selon elle Balou était bien sûr l'élément central, cela faisait longtemps que Shaw n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir un foyer. Ses compétences étaient utiles, et au service de la juste cause qui plus est. Non, elle ne partirait pas alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde.

Reprendrait-elle à plein temps son 'job' au prés de Finch et Reese, pendant que Root parcourrait le monde pour s'occuper des cas les plus dangereux ? Non, pas tout à fait. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais si tout reviendrait comme avant, elle aiderait bien entendu toujours les garçons mais elle assurait les arrières de sa psychopathe à plein temps et de force si nécessaire.

Shaw examina l'interface, celle-ci grelottait toujours. La petite brune porta son attention sur les mains de son amie et eut pitié d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ? La sociopathe qu'elle était l'ignorait, et ne recherchait aucunement la réponse. Sans même y réfléchir, Shaw sortit sa main de son blouson puis prit celle de Root et la ramena dans sa poche. Root fut agréablement surprise par l'attention de Sameen. Shaw n'était pas habituée à ce genre de geste, celui-ci était quelque peu maladroit et brusque mais Root s'en moqua. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, pour observer son amie. Le regard de cette dernière semblait perdu au fond de sa tasse. Root eut la sagesse de ne faire aucun commentaire et ne se fit bien entendu pas prier pour enlacer la main offerte.

Shaw finit par lui murmurer :

 _« -Je crois que la suite ne dépend que de nous. »_

Pour toute réponse, Root se contenta de serrer un plus fort la main de l'ancienne espionne. Elles restèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes. Lorsqu'un passant les croisa, Shaw ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ce fut bien entendu Sameen qui en se redressant mit fin à ce moment. Toutefois Root maintint sa main enlacée dans celle de Shaw.

 _« -Tu veux un second café ?_ demanda la petite brune _._

 _\- Non, mais je veux bien rester ici encore quelques minutes. »_

Root s'inclina de nouveau vers Shaw, mais celle-ci s'éloigna et lâcha sa main. Shaw avait remis les distances habituelles entre elles.

 _« - Il y a encore un petit bout de chemin avant de rentrer à la maison, tu es déjà frigorifiée, on devrait rentrer._

 _\- Frigorifiée, pas cette fois mon cœur._

 _\- On y va. »_

Shaw laissa un billet sur la table, sous une tasse de café pour que celui-ci ne s'envola pas, et voulut se lever. Root la retint, Shaw la fixa en quête de réponse.

 _«- Accorde-moi encore quelques minutes. »_

Le sourire de l'interface était triste, Sam soupira et reprit sa position initiale contre le dossier de sa chaise. Root appela le serveur d'un signe de main et commanda finalement deux nouveaux cafés. La hackeuse était étrangement silencieuse, dans ses pensées, ce qui inquiéta le médecin. Elle préférait nettement la voir survoltée même si cela l'énervait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Root reporta toute son attention sur son équipière et planta délibérément son regard dans celui de Sameen. Shaw voyait clairement que la hackeuse avait une idée derrière la tête et s'attendait au pire.

 _« -Sameen ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- D'être devenue un 'agent' de la Machine ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu ni regret ni remord Root, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

 _\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question ?_

 _\- Non, aussi pénibles qu'elle et toi êtes, je ne regrette rien. Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Les choses vont de plus en plus mal pour nous, et si tu risques ta vie c'est en grande partie parque je n'ai pas réussi à protéger la Machine._

 _\- Tu as fait ton maximum, je te l'ai déjà dit, sans toi nous serions tous morts. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir ? J'ignorais que l'alcool te rendait aussi sinistre qu'idiote. »_

Root lui sourit et se rapprocha un plus d'elle :

 _« -J'ai dit en partie mon cœur, tu as aussi une nette tendance à risquer naturellement ta vie et aimer les situations périlleuses._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi, tu as nettement plus tendance à prendre ton pied dans les situations extrêmes que moi !_

 _\- Seulement quand tu es avec moi. Et ce n'était pas une critique Shaw, au contraire. Ne sois pas si grognon._

 _\- Tu es encore plus bizarre ce soir que d'habitude, combien de verres as-tu bu ?_

 _\- Sans doute un peu trop, mais ils avaient un fabuleux cocktail, une vraie tuerie, j'ai la recette dans mon sac. Je te le ferai goûter._

 _\- Tu as exagéré sur ce coup…_

 _-Que veux-tu Sameen… j'ai tendance à abuser des bonnes choses, alors fais attention à toi. »_

L'accalmie dont Shaw profitait depuis quelques semaines avait pris fin. Root n'était pas un simple ouragan, elle déjouait les prévisions, et survenait toujours au pire au moment. A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que l'interface sans prévenir s'était installée à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle était dangereusement proche et séduisante. Shaw pouvait sentir une légère odeur d'alcool dans son haleine. De la tequila pour être exact, ce n'était pas une boisson habituelle pour Root, ce qui expliquait en partie son état. Sam aurait facilement pu la repousser, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'interface l'empêchait de réagir intelligemment. C'était à se demander qui était réellement ivre. Elles restèrent immobiles une longue minute, mais prêtes à réagir au moindre mouvement. La hackeuse la défiait littéralement du regard et finit par se pencher encore un plus près de Sam. Elle approcha ensuite sa main du visage de Sameen, mais celle-ci recula immédiatement. Shaw était à présent coincée contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle repoussa Root qui parut particulièrement dépitée. Alors que cette dernière s'apprêter à contre cœur à se lever pour libérer Shaw, elle fut quelque peu surprise en constatant que Sameen ne l'avait pas 'virée' de ses genoux. Son médecin l'avait juste repoussée d'une quinzaine de centimètres et la maintenait par la taille. Apparemment Root n'était pas la seule à désirer pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle entama une seconde tentative. Elle avança avec précaution sa main près d'une mèche de cheveux de Shaw et la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle s'autorisa même une caresse sur la joue de l'ancienne espionne. Elle n'eut le temps que d'une caresse avant que Shaw ne lui agrippa le poignet et l'éloigna en lui déclarant avec un sourire amusé.

 _« Tu as trop bu Root !_

 _\- Dis-toi que je combine ainsi tous ce que tu préfères._

 _\- Ce que je préfère ?_

 _\- Oui, le trio de tête._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je porte une arme à feu, et même plusieurs soyons honnêtes_

 _\- Des armes, d'accord mais cela fait seulement une chose. »_

Shaw était intriguée, Root s'approcha un peu plus de Sameen. Leurs visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres. Le médecin en oublia le serveur et leurs cafés. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'eut pas le courage de les déranger pour servir leurs consommations. Root jouait avec elle, et flirtait plus qu'ouvertement, elle était entrée dans un véritable jeu de séduction. Shaw devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait quelque peu encouragée, que s'était aussi très imprudent et irresponsable de sa part. Même un peu ivre, la hackeuse conservait toute l'assurance, l'audace et le charme qui la caractérisaient. Des qualités qui séduisaient littéralement la sociopathe. Il y avait près de 9 millions d'habitants à New York, et autant de sourires pourtant un seul lui faisait autant d'effet : le sien. Shaw lui détacha les cheveux. Elle ne fut pas déçue, Root était à son humble avis encore plus sexy avec le vent dans des longs cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient bien pris une dizaine de centimètres depuis l'époque où la hackeuse était prisonnière à la Bibliothèque. Root la laissait jouer avec ses longues mèches et déclara avec malice :

 _« - Deuxièmement de l'alcool._

 _\- A moins que tu n'aies volé une bouteille et que tu ne l'aies cachée dans ton sac, je ne crois pas._

 _\- L'alcool est combiné au troisième élément,_ ajouta l'interface d'un ton mystérieux.

 _\- Le troisième élément ?_

 _-Le plus important de tous._

 _\- Mais encore ?_

 _\- Moi._

 _\- Toi soûle et armée, tu serais tous ce que je désire? Tu ne manques pas de d'espoir._

 _\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire soûle mon cœur, à la rigueur pompette. J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps.»_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Shaw de répondre et lui captura ses lèvres quelques instants. Sam dut monopoliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder au baiser de la hackeuse. Root remarqua tout de même que la main de son amie était naturellement passée sous sa veste et caressait l'échine de sa colonne vertébrale. L'interface semblait à la fois déçue et amusée, Shaw lui résister. Quel merveilleux défi à relever ! Root encra de nouveau son regard dans celui de Sameen, cette dernière était bien plus réceptive qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Shaw avec un sourire suffisant lui énonça alors :

 _«-Je confirme de la tequila et des agrumes._

 _-Tu ne peux pas être plus précise. Il te faudrait peut-être un deuxième essais.»_

Le nouveau jeu de Sam n'était pas pour déplaire à l'interface qui sans attendre une réponse, captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, et essaya en vain de forcer l'accès. Le baiser dura toutefois un peu plus longtemps. Sameen en prit même le contrôle pendant un cours moment, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Root qui y mit un terme. Elle fixa alors Shaw en se léchant outrageusement la lèvre supérieure en attendant sa réponse.

 _«-Difficile après un café d'identifier la composition du cocktail,_ déclara Sameen avec un sourire au lèvre.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile, mais en revanche je peux te garantir que cela en vaut la peine !_

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Absolument !_ affirma la hackeuse avec un aplomb déconcertant.

 _-Il y a du citron, pamplemousse, et sans doute de l'ananas. Et te connaissant je peux prédire une pointe de menthe._

 _-Pas mal du tout chérie, je vois toute ton expérience, mais il manque un élément. »_

Shaw réfléchissait à toute vitesse, faisant le tour des boissons qu'elle connaissait qui susceptible de correspondre à ce mélange. Root jubila et lui demanda :

 _« - Un indice ?_

 _\- Pas encore laisse-moi réfléchir : une olive peut-être?_

 _\- Faux, un gage. Tu me devais un ..._

 _\- Attends s'il y a un gage pour une erreur, il me faut une récompense pour chaque bonne réponse._

 _-Tu veux une récompense ?_ interrogea l'interface avec un ton aussi satisfait que libidineux _. »_

Root se pencha de nouveau, fit mine de l'embrasser puis se détourna au dernier moment pour parcourir son cou. Shaw ne parvint pas à contenir le frisson qu'engendrait l'initiative de l'interface.

 _« -Root, qu'est-ce que tu fais_ … murmura l'ancienne espionne en essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

 _-Chut, mon cœur._

 _-Attend Root…_

 _-Je croyais que tu voulais ta récompense,_ coupa la hackeuse en poursuivant son exploration.»

Root avait franchi la limite mais Shaw devait bien avouer que c'était très agréable. L'interface laissa une première marque de suçon sur son cou et remonta à son oreille. Le médecin serra machinalement la main, laissant au passage quelques griffures dans le dos de sa partenaire qui ne s'en soucia pas.

Root l'avait prise au dépourvu, Sameen ne pensait pas qu'elle lui ferait des avances aussi explicites en pleine rue. Il y avait encore quelques passants mais la hackeuse ne semblait guère y prêter attention. Root ne jouait plus, enfin, à vrai dire, elle avait fait passer le jeu au niveau supérieur. Ce nouveau pallier impliquait de toutes nouvelles règles, et des enjeux bien plus élevés. Root avait marqué le premier point et en avait laissé la preuve sur le cou de Sam.

Alors que l'interface s'apprêtait à laisser une deuxième trace, elle fut stoppée par Sameen. En posant une main sous son menton, elle l'avait forcée à lui faire face. Le répit fut de courte durée tant le regard de la hackeuse était intense et l'incitait à un lâcher prise total. La tentation fut trop grande pour que l'ancienne espionne y résiste plus longtemps. Elle n'aurait aucune excuse, aucun prétexte pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, juste un immense regret si elle s'abstenait. Les regrets n'étaient pas dans la nature de Shaw, la sociopathe céda alors à son envie et s'avança légèrement pour capturer les lèvres de la hackeuse.

Malgré les tentatives de Root, Shaw garda le contrôle du baiser de bout en bout, jouant littéralement avec le désir de sa partenaire. Sameen découvrit rapidement l'ingrédient manquant, mais prolongea tout de même le baiser. A bout de souffle, le médecin repoussa légèrement son amie et conserva une main sur sa gorge. Elle fut étonnée que ce fût elle qui manqua en première d'oxygène. Par déformation professionnelle, elle mesura le pouls de son amie, qui sans grande surprise était comme le sien élevé. Si Shaw avait apprécié le moment, elle hésitait cependant à poursuivre sur cette voix. Elle désirait ardemment Root, surtout à cet instant, mais elle la voulait en pleine possession de ses moyens, et non sous l'effet de l'alcool. Root quant à elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage lui souriait fièrement et se pencha pour reprendre le baiser.

Shaw la repoussa, lui sourit et déclara avec un ton triomphant :

 _« - De la réglisse. »_

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'interface comprît où Shaw voulait en venir. Nul ne pouvait lui en vouloir, essayez donc de réfléchir sous l'effet de plusieurs tequilas et après un tel baiser de Sameen. Root eut un léger éclat de rire avant de répondre.

 _«-Excellent Sameen, passons donc à ta récompense. »_

L'interface avait pour objectif de partir à l'assaut de l'autre moitié du cou de son médecin lorsque celle-ci se leva, la faisant au passage presque tomber de la chaise. Root reprit alors position sur son propre siège en grognant.

 _«- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il est tard, il fait froid, et tu es bourrée, on rentre,_ déclara Shaw, d'un ton autoritaire mais en conservant un large sourire de satisfaction.

 _\- Dois-je comprendre que l'on reprendra là où nous nous sommes arrêtées demain ?_ demanda innocemment l'interface pleine d'espoir.

 _\- Absolument pas.»_

Shaw ne la laissa pas répondre et la tira de sa chaise sans ménagement.

 _«-Et nos cafés ?_ demanda Root en se levant en ronchonnant.

 _-Je crois qu'avec tes bêtises le serveur n'a pas osé nous les apporter._

 _-Mes bêtises ! C'était ton jeu, mon cœur, un formidable jeu d'ailleurs. »_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, agrippa l'interface par le bras, la forçant à la suivre. Elles avaient marché côtes à côtes presque qu'une dizaine de minutes. Root était d'excellente humeur et commençait même à fredonner lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la rue de leur immeuble.

Une fois arrivées à leur appartement, Shaw abandonna Root dans la pièce principale pour prendre une douche et se changer. Ses instants de solitude lui permirent de faire le point sur les évènements récents. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés, et surtout de moins en moins envie de nier que Root la laissait indifférente. L'interface lui posait un sérieux (mais aussi délicieux) problème. Une énigme qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de résoudre à 1h du matin sous la douche.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au cœur de l'appartement, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait le droit un si long moment de tranquillité. Son amie s'était endormie sur le canapé devant la télévision. Shaw lui retira alors ses chaussures et sans la réveiller la porta jusqu'à son lit, puis la recouvrit d'une épaisse couette. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que l'interface n'avait eu le droit à une vraie nuit de repos. Shaw inspecta alors une dernière fois son appartement avant de la rejoindre. Son attention se figea un instant sur la télévision. On pouvait lire sur un bandeau d'information que son équipe avait perdu (une défaite cuisante). Shaw s'en fichait, la soirée n'avait pas été celle qu'elle prévoyait, mais au final elle s'avérait bien plus intéressante et plaisante. Elle avala rapidement une barre de chocolat en observant Root profondément endormie sur le dos. En allant se coucher cette nuit, Sameen était persuadée de bien dormir. Root serait bien plus efficace que toute les bouteilles et bouillottes de la Terre. Exceptionnellement, ce fut Shaw qui empiéta sur la moitié de lit réservée à l'interface afin de pouvoir enlacer sa psychopathe préférée. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ancienne espionne ne s'était pas endormie aussi rapidement et avec un sourire aux lèvres que nul ne pouvait remarquer.


	12. Chapitre 12: Joyeux Noël

**Chapitre 12 : Joyeux Noël**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître l'interface aimait la période de Noël. Elle avoua toutefois à Sameen qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire de la Saint Valentin sa nouvelle fête préférée. Lorsque Shaw se moqua de la nouvelle décoration de la base de Finch, elle n'avait pas encore découvert le carnage que Root avait accompli chez elle. Sapin, guirlandes, décorations électriques, le QG de l'équipe était méconnaissable.

Évidemment Root avait également prévu plusieurs calendriers de l'avant, un pour chaque membre de l'équipe, Balou compris. Pour Finch, elle avait choisi un calendrier à base de légos qui représentait une scène de Star Wars. Finch jouait le jeu et chaque jour il complétait avec ferveur sa collection. Pour Reese, elle avait choisi des légos qui avaient pour thématique la jungle. Balou eut le droit à un calendrier spécial chien avec une multitude de gâteries de tous genres. Inutile de préciser que c'était lui qui était le plus impatient chaque jour de découvrir une nouvelle case. Sameen eut le droit à un calendrier d'un grand chocolatier et devait admettre que l'interface avait particulièrement bien choisi.

Par bonheur ou malheur cela dépend du point de vue, le soir où Shaw découvrit son appartement après la frénésie de décoration de la hackeuse, l'ancienne espionne était seule. Elle avait pressenti la catastrophe dès la porte. Il y avait une couronne de houx sur celle-ci et dès qu'elle l'avait franchi, elle avait senti l'odeur de sapin fraîchement coupé. La décoration était plus traditionnelle mais très bien agencée. Le sapin en question était plus grand que Shaw, il occupait une grande partie du salon. On pouvait aussi voir deux chaussettes brodées à leur noms près de l'entrée. Shaw avait remarqué aussi du gui et du houx accrochés à plusieurs endroits sur son plafond. Si Shaw se méfiait de Root comme d'un piège, elle attendait aussi avec impatience la moindre de ses provocations. Elle savait pertinemment que la hackeuse allait profiter de la situation si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Il y avait même des décorations transparentes à ses vitres, teignant ainsi la lumière extérieure aux couleurs de Noël. La literie avait également été changée pour s'accorder au reste des couleurs festives. Root avait même mis un automate qui diffusait une musique à chaque fois que l'on passait devant. Celui-ci ne vécut pas longtemps, il était dangereux de surprendre une ancienne tueuse professionnelle. Ce malheureux accident lui valut les foudres de l'interface pendant une bonne semaine. Cette dernière se permit de modifier la musique de son réveil pour y mettre le traditionnel jingle bells. Shaw détestait cette chanson qu'elle entendait à longueur de journée dans son magasin. Ses pantoufles et son pyjama avaient disparu. Root ne lui avait laissé qu'une nuisette sexy rouge et blanche avec des pantoufles assorties. Le seul bon côté dans cette histoire était que l'interface avait repris le petit jeu qui consistait à cacher un peu partout de succulents chocolats.

La ville de New York devenait aussi folle que Root durant la période des fêtes. Le taux de criminalité montait en flèche en décembre. D'ailleurs Reese était de plus en plus souvent bloqué à son bureau ce qui réjouissait l'ancienne espionne. Finch lui en tant que professeur avait eu le droit à une petite semaine de congés alors que Shaw vivait quotidiennement l'enfer à son poste en gardant toujours le sourire. Elle ferait un jour payer à la Machine son stupide choix d'identité !

Quelques jours plus tard Root débarqua alors que Shaw repassait une pile de vêtements. Dans cette fameuse pile l'interface, reconnut immédiatement quelques une de ses affaires. C'était d'ailleurs très facile, tant il était rare de voir Sameen vêtue en couleur vive. Lorsque Root remercia sa colocataire pour son application dans les tâches ménagères, et en particulier pour son habilité avec un fer, elle reçut en réponse une pile de linge en pleine figure, et dut finir elle-même le repassage pendant que Shaw se reposait devant la télévision.

Bien évidement Sameen ne put pas profiter de la course qu'elle regardait avec sa grande cinglée qui jouait avec son fer à quelques mètres d'elle. Root lui fit bon nombre d'allusions, comme quoi elle n'avait pas fini leur petit jeu initié dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle ajouta que Shaw était à croquer ligotée à la chaise, qu'elles devraient remettre cela. Sameen ne sembla pas emballer par la proposition et augmenta le son de la télévision. Root continua à repasser avec un sourire malicieux une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour finir la pile de linge. Shaw était vexée, Root était bien rapide et habile qu'elle avec le fer. L'interface rangea le linge puis s'approcha du dos de Sam pour lui donner un coup de vapeur. Shaw pouvait râler autant qu'elle voulait, Root avait bien vu un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Sam abandonna l'idée de suivre la course, prit ou plutôt arracha facilement le fer des mains de Root. Privée de son jouet, cette dernière bouda presque trois longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle se décida à essayer de le récupérer, Shaw l'immobilisa sur le ventre sans aucune difficulté en lui appliquant une clé de bras à son épaule valide. Assise à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, Sameen ne résista à tentation d'actionner à une quinzaine de centimètres de sa nuque un jet de vapeur. Root se tourna légèrement, la prise de Shaw n'étant pas très serrée. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui déclara avec conviction :

« _-Ose me dire Sameen que l'on n'est pas faite l'une pour l'autre !_ »

Shaw ne répondit pas et lâcha sa prisonnière. Elle se leva et alla ranger le fer. Il était plus prudent de le cacher de la vue de sa colocataire. Root était décidément pire qu'un gosse, s'il y avait une sottise à faire, elle n'était jamais très loin. Mine de rien, Root avait réussi à passer la soirée certes à regarder une stupide course mais surtout blottie contre l'épaule de sa petite brune préférée à déguster les chocolats qu'elle avait elle-même achetés.

Sameen avait dû refroidir les ardeurs de sa colocataire à plusieurs reprises depuis la soirée arrosée de Root. Sam ne voulait pas que les choses changent alors qu'elle s'habituait à peine à la situation actuelle. Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour définir l'étrange lien qui l'unissait à sa grande cinglée. Elle avait déjà fait un progrès en reconnaissant l'existence du lien, elle qui depuis des années vivait sans attache. Elle savait que Root n'était pas une simple équipière, elle avait pris sans sa permission une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Il était loin le temps où elle recherchait l'interface pour se venger.

Quelle genre de vie aurait-elle mené si ce fameux jour dans l'entrepôt elle avait réellement visé le cœur ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tiré au juste ? Root l'avait pourtant laissée sans défense aux mains de ses anciens collègues en toute connaissance de cause. Elle l'avait tasée, ligotée et humiliée avec son fer à repasser. Nul avant elle ne lui avait fait un si grand affront. Elle avait déjà tué pour bien moins que cela. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas abattue ? Pour Finch ? Non, à l'époque elle n'était pas vraiment un membre de la petite bande. D'un autre coté personne ne lui avait jamais fait une si forte impression à la première rencontre, une si grande déception à la seconde et une immense exaspération à la troisième. Dès le départ Root ne la laissait pas indifférente et lui posait même un sérieux problème.

Où serait-elle aujourd'hui si elle l'avait tuée? Sans doute pas en train de subir l'impatience des centaines de derniers clients affolées à l'idée d'avoir oubli un cadeau quelques heures avant le réveillon. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui avait-elle prévu un cadeau ?

Shaw venait enfin d'achever sa journée officielle de travail. Nous étions le 24 décembre, New York était survolté à l'approche des fêtes, mais lorsqu'elle Shaw s'était réveillée ce fameux jour :

 **il n'y avait personne pour la retenir ne serait-ce quelques minutes dans son lit sous des prétextes aussi farfelus que fallacieux.**

Après une si harassante journée de travail, Sam s'arrêta dans un café et s'octroya une pose d'une dizaine de minutes à déguster une bière locale. Elle se demanda quand Root allait apparaître, elle s'était attendue à la voir surgir, avec un sourire démoniaque présageant le pire tout au long de sa journée de travail.

 **Aucune cinglée n'avait essayé de la forcer à enfiler un bonnet rouge pour l'occasion.**

Ce fut une fois de plus Finch qui la ramena à la réalité. Reese avait besoin d'aide pour un numéro et Fusco passait sa soirée avec son fils. Shaw rejoignit donc l'inspecteur au cœur du Bronx. Il s'agissait d'une sombre histoire d'adultère, de mari furieux qui voulait éliminer l'amant de sa femme. Shaw ne comprenait pas l'intérêt, quitte à se venger, autant s'en prendre aux deux. Qu'espérait-il au juste, que sa femme lui retomba dans les bras ? Pourquoi continuer une relation qui de toute évidence était terminée ? Quelle stupide idée que le mariage ! Le mari trompé passa le réveillon au poste de police, et sa femme chez son amant. Moins d'une heure après la conclusion de cette affaire, Reese fut appelé pour un braquage qui avait mal tourné. Shaw regagna alors leur base où Finch l'attendait. Elle prit quelques instants à examiner la pièce.

 **Pas de grande brune au sourire indécent et aux remarques libidineuses.**

L'informaticien avait acheté une bûche de Noël et une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion. L'esprit de Noël insufflé par l'interface l'avait contaminé. Par chance, il voulait attendre que tout le monde soit là pour 'réveillonner'. Balou montait fièrement la garde près de la bûche. Aucune nouvelle de Root, mais évidemment Shaw s'en fichait ! Elle pouvait bien passer Noël à Las Vegas, si elle le voulait ! Sam n'observait pas l'entrée de leur repère en l'attendant. Elle n'espérait pas qu'elle vînt partager cette stupide bûche avec eux. D'ailleurs Root n'était pas venue pour Thanksgiving, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle vienne à Noël.

Heureusement pour Finch, ils eurent un autre numéro vers 22 heures. En effet malgré la période, Harold trouvait sa camarade particulièrement bougonne pour la soirée. L'ingénieur était surpris qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps et quelque par au fond de lui, il se demandait sérieusement si ce réveillon serait leur dernier. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, tous s'étaient posés au moins une fois la même question. Il était évident pour l'informaticien que Shaw s'impatientait, attendant quelque chose ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec un vieil homme habillé en rouge. En effet, depuis que Root avait décoré leur base, cette dernière avait disparu. Ses allées et venues, ses absences et ses visites impromptues étaient courantes, alors personne ne s'inquiétait dans ces conditions outre mesures pour elle. Root n'avait jamais déclaré qu'elle serait dès leur pour le réveillon, mais de toute évidence selon Finch, Shaw espérait sa venue.

Il s'agissait du numéro d'une jeune femme, une étudiante étrangère qui passait seule les fêtes de fin d'année. Shaw alla donc au campus pour la surveiller. Ils eurent du mal à identifier la menace, la jeune femme avait une vie ordinaire avec présence sur les réseaux sociaux quasi inexistante. Elle n'avait pas le profil d'une criminelle, ou d'une droguée, qui pouvait en vouloir à une personne aussi insignifiante ?

Shaw observa d'abord la chambre de la jeune étudiante depuis l'extérieur. Il y avait de la lumière, elle devait regarder la télévision. Elle vit à deux reprises une ombre par la fenêtre. Cela faisait à présent dix minutes que les lumières avaient disparu, elle avait dû se coucher. Finch l'appela, le GPS du téléphone confirma qu'elle était bien chez elle, mais personne ne répondit. Sameen se faufila dans la résidence étudiante quasi déserte. Elle dégaina son arme, força la serrure de la chambre, puis rangea rapidement son arme. Il s'agissait du troisième scénario de la Machine, celle ou le bourreau était aussi la victime. La jeune fille avait tenté de se suicider avec des médicaments, elle avait précisément attendu les premières minutes du 25 décembre pour avaler les pilules. Sameen était énervée, elle aurait pu choisir un autre jour pour se suicider. Le tube de cachés était en évidence sur la table, près d'une lettre destinée à sa mère. Shaw lui fit rapidement vomir les médicaments et appela une ambulance. L'étudiante était tirée d'affaire mais toujours inconsciente. Shaw n'avait absolument pas imaginé passer le réveillon de la sorte.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, elle guida les ambulanciers puis disparut sans qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte. Elle retourna à leur base, où Finch, Reese et Balou l'attendaient. Elle voulut le cacher, mais une pointe de déception transparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle jeta un large regard circulaire sur la pièce.

 **Pas d'interface.**

Reese essaya de lui changer les idées en lui demandant comment aller leur nouveau numéro. Shaw répondit en donnant le minimum de détails, elle avait de toute évidence l'esprit ailleurs. Ils attendirent presque une heure sans que personne n'en demanda la raison. Il était bientôt 2 h 30 du matin, lorsque Sameen brisa l'attente et débouchonna la champagne. Nul n'osa faire le moindre commentaire. Finch sortit des assiettes et des couverts en plastique. Reese coupa plusieurs tranches de gâteau et en servit à chacun. Pour l'occasion même Balou avait le droit à une assiette, Finch n'osant pas s'opposer aux deux anciens agents secrets. Ce fut Harold qui porta en premier un toast :

 _« - Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, notre équipe n'est peut-être pas très traditionnelle mais je n'en changerais pour aucune autre. Nous devons profitez de ces moments joyeux, car la nouvelle année qui s'annonce ne sera pas facile._

\- _Vous avez le chic pour motiver vos troupes Finch ! Joyeux Noël, en espérant que cela ne soit pas le dernier, et si c'est la cas, sachez que je suis ravi de le passer avec vous!_ répliqua Reese d'un ton platonique.

\- _Faute de faire de beau discours, espérons qu'il sache choisir un bon champagne ! Bonnes fêtes !_ commenta Shaw.

 _\- Mademoiselle Shaw, vous ne serez pas déçue par cette bouteille.»_

Ils gouttèrent ensuite la bûche au chocolat noir, chacun avait l'air pensif. Pour un réveillon, Shaw avait connu des atmosphères bien plus joyeuses. Mais dans leur étrange groupe, celle qui d'ordinaire apportait l'étincelle de folie requise en ce jour de fête était absente. John avait tout de même servit 5 coupes, trois pour eux, une pour Carter (il faisait souvent ce genre de chose), et la dernière coupe était pour Root. Shaw n'était pas superstitieuse mais cette attention lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle espérait que cela n'annoncerait pas un mauvais présage. Ils avaient perdu Carter cette année, et celle qui parmi eux était le plus en danger était évidemment l'avatar de la Machine. Elle soupira, Root était vraiment exaspérante après l'avoir autant agacée avec les fêtes de Noël, elle aurait pu les passer avec eux ou plutôt avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la base, Reese bu le verre de Carter, mais laissa celui de Root. Shaw ajouta même une assiette avec une part de bûche. Sur cette fameuse part, elle déposa tous les éléments de décoration en plastiques qui restaient. Root aurait donc le droit à une véritable forêt miniature.

Shaw regagna ensuite son appartement, il était presque 3h 15 lorsqu'elle vit son immeuble. Elle s'intéressa immédiatement à sa fenêtre, et lors qu'elle ne remarqua aucune lumière dans son appartement, elle soupira.

 **Pas de colocataire hystérique en perspective.**

Elle entra rapidement dans son immeuble et prit les escaliers. Elle arriva en quelques minutes à son pallier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Sans même allumer les lumières, elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle actionna l'interrupteur de la pièce principale, mais elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle ferma immédiatement la lumière, elle était inutile.

 **Pas de surprise, pas de Root.**

Shaw balança son sac sur le fauteuil, retira son manteau et alla se chercher une bière, puis s'installa dans son canapé. Elle était aussi fatiguée que déçue. Elle vérifia sur son téléphone la position de l'interface, Root était toujours à Vegas. Sameen but une seconde gorgée lorsqu'elle reçut un message supposé anonyme sur son téléphone.

 _« Ne soit pas aussi dépitée mon cœur, je ne t'aie pas oublié, j'en serai incapable. Allume le sapin. »_

Shaw se sentit idiote mais obéit aux instructions, elle soupira se leva et alluma le sapin. Celui-ci éclaira la pièce de jaune de rouge et de verre, mais ne parvint pas à décrocher un seul sourire à la propriétaire de l'appartement. Sameen reçut alors un deuxième sms.

 _« J'ai laissé une petite surprise pour toi. »_

Sam sourit, inspecta la pièce mais ne remarqua rien de nouveau. Elle reçut ensuite une suite de sms : 'froid', 'chaud' 'un petit effort mon cœur sinon tu vas finir glacer, tu veux vraiment que je vienne te réchauffer', 'Oh un sourire, on dirait que tu t'amuses finalement', 'Tu brûles'. Root jouait avec elle, et en profitait pour flirter. Bien que sa colocataire fût très énervante avec son jeu idiot, Sam devait admettre qu'elle s'y prêtait de bon cœur. Root avait dû placer des caméras dans son appartement pour pouvoir suivre ses mouvements. Depuis quand les avait-elle installées ? Une fois le jeu fini, elle lui passerait un savon, dont elle se souviendrait. Elle trouva facilement une caméra mais la laissa pour poursuivre le jeu. Elle finit par découvrir une nouvelle boule dans le sapin. Elle l'ouvrit et un petit bout de papier tomba. Shaw l'attrapa avant qu'il ne toucha le sol et lut l'inscription manuscrite qui y figurait. Root à travers ses caméras pouvait facilement discerner un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de sa sociopathe préférée.

« Immeuble Duren, Croisement 45eme et 12 eme, je t'attends…»

Shaw sortit son téléphone pour vérifier la position de Root, et vit les indications changer. Pendant quelques secondes l'écran afficha un nouveau message : Joyeux Noël. Root avait de toute évidence bénéficié d'une complicité pour lui jouer ce drôle de tour. Sam hésita un instant à la rejoindre. Il faisait froid, elle était fatiguée, et toujours un peu en colère contre son amie qui l'avait fait patienter toute la journée. Que croyait-elle ? Que Shaw était à sa disposition ? Si Root était là pourquoi ne s'était-elle manifestée que maintenant ? Elle reçut alors un dernier message sur son téléphone :

 **« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, alors dépêche toi, tu ne le regretteras pas. »**


	13. Chapitre 13: L'origami du coeur

**Chapitre 13 : L'origami du cœur**

Shaw attrapa son manteau ainsi que ses clés et quitta son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle venait de céder à la dernière lubie de sa colocataire. Sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur son agacement et sa fatigue. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. Une fois sortie, le vent frais de la nuit la calma. Comme attendu les rues de la ville étaient quasi désertes à cette heure de la nuit. La plupart des familles devait déjà dormir. Les enfants allaient se réveiller dans quelques heures pour découvrir les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Shaw n'allait pas devoir patienter aussi longtemps, sa surprise c'était faite désirer mais l'attendait à quelques rues de chez elle.

Elle était déjà passée à plusieurs reprises devant le lieu de rendez-vous, mais n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais franchi le seuil de l'immeuble. Celui-ci était récent, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, il servait exclusivement d'habitation. Il n'y avait pas de gardien, l'ouverture de la porte principale se faisait avec un badge. Vu que Root n'avait pas donné de numéro d'appartement, Shaw supposa qu'elle l'attendrait devant.

Une fois sur place, l'ancienne espionne ne vit aucune jolie brune au sourire enjôleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son téléphone que ce dernier vibra dans sa main. Elle reçut un nouveau message lui disant d'entrer. Si Shaw n'aimait pas recevoir des instructions au compte goutte et à la dernière minute, son équipière en revanche adorait procéder de la sorte et privait ainsi son amie du contrôle de la situation. Sam n'était finalement pas surprise par la démarche de l'interface, cela lui ressemblait bien de jouer avec ses nerfs au beau milieu de la nuit. Sameen pensa que Root avait dû se créer une planque dans l'immeuble, sans doute un appartement sécurisé et high-tech, bien douillé, luxueux. A vrai dire, si Shaw connaissait quelques un de ses refuges (en grande partie grâce aux mouchards qu'elle avait posés sur elle), elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'appartement d'une couverture de l'interface pour des raisons évidentes.

Shaw essaya d'ouvrir la porte, et cette dernière ne résista pas, quand bien même elle ne lui avait pas présenté le badge. Le hall était désert mais chauffé, Shaw retira ses gants et prit son téléphone, Root aurait quand même pû lui donner un numéro d'appartement. Aucune nouvelle.

Alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, Shaw entendit l'ascenseur arriver. Elle n'avait pas encore appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Sur ses gardes, Shaw recula d'un pas, et posa machinalement sa main sur son arme à sa ceinture. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Sameen se détendit quelques instants, il ne s'agissait que de Root.

Cette dernière était rayonnante malgré l'heure tardive. Elle portait évidement une écharpe aux couleurs de Noël, mais à première vue son déguisement s'arrêter là. Shaw fut rassurée, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer son amie habillée en elfe ou entièrement vêtue de rouge. Root avait son style habituel classe, sexy et efficace. Des bottines, un jean noir moulant, une courte veste noire en cuir ouverte qui laissait apparaître un fin pull en cachemire noire aussi. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau blouson pour être exact. Root était légèrement maquillée ce qui masquait en partie ses cernes, ses ongles étaient bien entendu noirs et ses cheveux étaient comme souvent détachés. Shaw avait pris presque une minute à la détailler, elle nota que l'interface avait pris ses lunettes, ses mèches était maintenues en arrière par ces dernières. Une longue minute pendant laquelle la hackeuse lui souriait avec autant de fierté que de malice en maintenant les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes. La grande brune resta étrangement silencieuse attendant que Sam daigne s'approcher. Finalement Shaw ne savait plus ce qu'elle préférait que Root la saoule de paroles et de remarques aussi débiles qu'inutiles ou qu'elle reste muette se contentant de la fixer comme une lionne s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Shaw détestait le rôle de la victime, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Si sa psychopathe voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, alors Shaw n'allait pas la laisser gagner. Elle s'approcha lentement et sans un mot. Root s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser une place dans l'ascenseur. Alors que l'interface l'observait, Shaw quand elle s'orienta face à la porte. Le sourire de la hackeuse en disait long, elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elles attendirent sans parler que l'ascenseur atteignît le bon étage. La montée fut longue, il y avait au total 16 étages. Pour Shaw cela n'avait rien de difficile, en revanche elle voyait nettement que ce jeu de silence demandait bien plus d'efforts à son amie. L'ancienne espionne savait que sa grande cinglée n'allait pas résister encore bien longtemps. Cette dernière commença à fredonner un air de Noël en toute innocence au 10 ème pallier. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination, Root posa une main dans son dos et l'incita à sortir sans un mot. A cet étage, il n'y avait que deux appartements, ou plutôt deux suites : la grande Texane avait vraiment des goûts de luxe. La hackeuse s'arrêta près de la première porte. Shaw s'avança un peu plus vers l'appartement mais l'ancienne criminelle ne la suivit pas. Sam se retourna, et pour toute réponse Root lui sourit, lui prit la main, et l'amena ou plutôt la traîna vers la sortie de secours.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, l'interface se tourna vers son amie et rompit le silence qui régnait :

 _«- Ferme les yeux maintenant !_

 _\- Je ne suis plus une enfant._

 _\- Sameen, c'est Noël fais-moi plaisir pour une fois, pas de commentaire et ferme les yeux._

 _-Root, je te fais toujours plaisir au final, sinon je serai restée dans mon lit._

 _-C'est vrai, alors continue, je veux te faire la surprise. »_

Shaw savait pertinemment que cela allait être une mauvaise idée, elle serait complètement à la merci de la hackeuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister au regard empli d'étincelles de sa grande brune. Elle soupira puis consentit à fermer les yeux non sans d'abord ajouter :

 _« -Sache que je suis armée et fatiguée, Root si tu tentes quelque chose de débile dont tu as le secret, tu en subiras les conséquences._

 _-Je subirais toutes les conséquences que tu veux ma belle. »_

Shaw soupira de nouveau, et fut quelque peu surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Root passait derrière elle et lui mettre en bandeau. Instinctivement elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne put lui couvrir les yeux :

 _« - Root !_ s'énerva légitimement Sameen.

 _-Pas de triche chérie. Fais-moi confiance. »_

La confiance ! C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour Shaw, une notion qui allait à l'encontre de sa nature profonde. Elle avait déjà travaillé en équipe, mais à chaque fois elle gardait le contrôle. Root ne céda pas, la taquina de nouveau en lui précisant à l'oreille, que pour une fois ces attentions étaient pures et innocentes, ce qui fit sourire l'ancienne espionne. Pour Sameen, Root avait rarement était moins crédible qu'à ce moment précis. L'interface ajouta ensuite que si le principe du bandeau lui plaisait, elle pourrait l'utiliser dans bien d'autres scénarios et même ajouter quelques accessoires plus exotiques. Sa dernière réplique fit nettement moins plaisir à la sociopathe ou du moins voulait-elle lui faire croire. Sameen pouvait facilement deviner son sourire licencieux presque qu'indécent. Exaspérée mais amusée, elle desserra machinalement sa prise, sans pour autant relâcher l'avant-bras de l'interface.

Root passa outre les réticences de Shaw et noua le bandeau pendant que cette dernière semblait ruminer son impatience. Elle empoigna ensuite la main de son amie et la tira en avant pour la guider. Shaw avait parfaitement conscience que Root profitait largement de la situation. Elle entendit son amie ouvrir la porte et l'amener vers l'extérieur. Shaw n'aurait pas dû retirer ses gants ! Le froid et le vent à cette altitude la firent frissonner en quelques secondes, Root en profita naturellement pour raffermir sa prise et entremêler ses doigts au siens. La hackeuse la guida avec précaution, lui indiquant les marches et la route à suivre. Elles mirent environ deux minutes avant de s'arrêter dans un endroit inconnu. Elles étaient toujours à l'extérieur étant donné la température, mais il n'y avait plus de vent. Root lâcha la main de Sameen et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. L'interface remarqua alors que Shaw avait spontanément essayé de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'était éloignée. Sameen se sentait idiote et dut faire preuve d'une montagne de volonté pour ne pas retirer ce fichu tissu. Elle l'entendit enfin s'approcher d'elle et lui murmurer.

 _« Nous y sommes, mon cœur : Joyeux Noël. »_

Root était de nouveau près d'elle, dans son dos pour être exact ce qui rassura l'ancienne espionne bien que jamais elle ne l'admettrait ouvertement. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, sa chaleur et son souffle dans sa nuque tandis que Root lui ôta le bandeau.

Sameen ne s'était pas trompée, elles étaient bien à l'extérieur à l'abri du vent, sur une terrasse aménagée au toit de l'immeuble. La vue sur la ville de New-York givrée, sur Central Park aux couleurs hivernales était magnifique, mais la surprise de Root ne s'arrêtait pas là. La terrasse en elle-même était un véritable décor digne des plus belles vitrines de magasin et qui plus est cette dernière était chauffée. On pouvait facilement se croire en pleine forêt du Canada tant l'odeur de sapins et de pins était présente. Sa cinglée avait planté une petite forêt sur le toit, recouvert le tout de neige artificielle. Les bougies, le fond sonore et les automates achevèrent le décor. Des écureuils grimpaient dans les arbres, un petit ours blanc semblait jouer un peu loin avec des branchages. Root avait aménagé une sorte de mur pour s'abriter du vent. A son sommet, deux loups observaient les étoiles. Il y avait également près de la porte d'entrée quelques radiateurs électriques qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère. D'accord, Root avait toujours était folle, mais à cet instant précis sa dinguerie avait atteint un sommet. Pendant quelques minutes, Shaw retrouva son âme d'enfant. Root avait dû passer un temps fou à préparer tout cela.

 _« -Je t'avais promis un voyage, rien que toutes les deux, mais étant donné les circonstances, c'est plutôt difficile à mettre en place, alors, juste pour une nuit, en restant à New York, nous voyageons. »_

Sam remarqua sur les branches des sapins de nombreux oiseaux colorés faits de papiers. Elle ignorait juste à présent le penchant de son amie pour l'origami. De nombreuses bougies les éclairaient. Cette multitude de volatiles colorés apportait une note de féerie et de fantaisie dans ce décor hivernale. Shaw en conclut que tout compte fait son amie s'était montrée raisonnable en ce qui concernait la décoration de leur appartement.

Root était une experte en communication certains diront plutôt en manipulation. Elle avait un don inné pour trouver les failles aussi profondes et bien cachées fussent-elles. Il s'agissait d'un talent qu'elle avait pris soin de développer tout au long de sa vie. Sameen avait été son plus grand défi et ce malgré sa longue expérience. Au fil des années, la criminelle avait pris conscience d'un élément fondamental de la communication : la chose la plus importante consistait en fait d'entendre, de saisir ou de percevoir ce qui n'est point formulé. Ce principe était d'autant plus essentiel qu'il s'appliquait à Shaw.

Sameen était si occupée à contempler le décor qu'elle ne bougonna pas lorsque Root toujours dans son dos vint se blottir contre elle et l'enlacer. Sur une table entre quelques arbres, une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'une bûche glacée les attendaient. Alors que Root profitait pleinement de cet instant d'égarement, Sameen retrouva ses esprits et mit fin à cette incongruité. Shaw avait une réputation à tenir, elle n'était pas du genre à aimer les choses mignonnes, éphémères et fragiles, à s'émerveiller devant un décor de Noël, à être dorloter comme une gamine ! En conséquence, elle s'éloigna d'un bon mètre de Root. Si cette dernière devait être déçue, elle affichait toujours un sourire des plus espiègles.

La hackeuse se dirigea vers la table, débouchonna la bouteille de champagne et servit deux coupes. Sameen n'avait pas encore fait le moindre commentaire depuis son arrivée sur le toit. Elle s'apprêtait à déguster son verre lorsque son amie la fusilla du regard et lui précisa :

 _« Il faut trinquer. Je te laisse choisir à quoi._

 _\- A un Noël enchanté_! ironisa l'ancienne espionne.

 _\- Si tu veux. »_

Root s'approcha et leva son verre avant de répéter :

 _« - Joyeux Noël et à la merveilleuse année qui s'annonce, mon cœur !»_

Évidemment Sameen soupira à l'utilisation de ce sobriquet idiot qu'il plaisait tant à l'interface, mais elle leva tout de même son verre et répondit avec son flegme habituel :

 _« -Joyeux Noël Root. »_

Root se rapprocha encore un peu plus, mais Sameen ne lui fit aucun commentaire. Après le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour organiser cette soirée, Shaw allait se montrer aimable, et donc attendre d'avoir au moins bu une coupe de champagne avant de la rappeler une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Root fit mine de bouder et lui précisa :

 _«- Tu as oublié la merveilleuse année qui s'annonce._

 _-Je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait merveilleuse.»_

Pour une fois, ce fut Root qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre avec malice et une assurance inouïe :

 _« -Elle sera forcément formidable, vu que tu la passeras avec moi. »_

Face à l'énormité de l'ânerie que sa psychopathe avait osé sortir, Sameen faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne. Shaw était tombée dans un guet-apens, et en avait pleinement conscience. Dès qu'elle avait consenti à ce que sa folle dingue lui bandât les yeux, elle avait senti le traquenard arrivait. Elle se méfiait de Root comme d'un véritable piège.

 _«- Pour mémoire, si elle est à l'image de la précédente, je pressens le désastre. »_

Évidemment, Root ne se vexa pas pour si peu, attendit quelques secondes puis ajouta :

« _-Nous avons eu de bons moments, de formidables moments._

 _\- Si tu parles, de mes journées dans ce foutu magasin alors que tu vadrouilles je ne sais où..._

 _\- Tu sais toujours parfaitement où je suis et je ne vadrouille pas_ , la coupa Root avec un sourire taquin.

 _\- Que tu transformes mon appart en vitrine de magasin,_

 _\- Notre appart, ma belle, notre appart_ … reprit l'interface dans l'unique but d'énerver son amie.

\- _Que tu t'amuses, à faire des chutes de plusieurs étages, juste sous mes yeux_ … continua l'ancienne espionne comme si de rien.

\- _C'était uniquement pour que tu puisses jouer le rôle de mon incroyable et oh combien sexy preux chevalier._

 _\- Je m'en serais allégrement passée_ , déplora Sameen.

 _\- Pas moi en tout cas, et puis tu ne peux pas te plaindre, tu as une récompense._

 _\- Une récompense ?_

 _\- Oui, le lendemain matin au réveil. Il ne tenait qu'à toi d'en profiter davantage. D'ailleurs, vu que je suis très magnanime en ce jour spécial, la récompense est toujours d'actualité.»_

Sameen rougit légèrement, elle avait laissé l'interface l'amener sur un sujet qu'elle avait consciencieusement évité d'aborder. Shaw prit sur elle, et joua la carte du sarcasme, sa carte favorite à vrai dire :

 _« -Une récompense ? De mon point de vue, j'aurais dit un châtiment._

 _-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier. Sameen, ne soit pas aussi timide, si tu aimes tant ce genre de punitions, je peux t'y soumettre avec plaisir_ , conclut l'interface avec un sourire carnassier.

\- _Je me passerais de tes stupides services._

 _\- En revanche, j'accepte volontiers les tiens._

 _\- Je ne pense pas te les avoir proposés._

 _\- Pas encore, mon cœur, mais cela viendra bien plus vite que tu ne le crois.»_

Sameen soupira et porta son attention sur la bûche chocolatée et les oiseaux multicolores bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement faim. Root, qui avait eu le dernier mot, commença à couper une part de bûche alors que Sameen semblait toujours absorber par le décor féerique qu'elle avait créé. L'interface fixa son attention sur elle et la questionna:

 _« - Verdict ?_

 _\- Je te ne les offre toujours pas._

 _\- Je parlais du décor Sameen, mais je suis ravie de constater que ma proposition te travaille toujours.»_

Shaw but une longue gorgée avant de répondre, elle avait la réplique parfaite pour casser le fol enthousiasme de son amie mais face à son regard rempli d'espoir elle y renonça. Non, ce n'était ni de la compassion, elle en était incapable, ni un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Il n'y avait pas de grande explication scientifique, métaphysique, ou psychologique à ce phénomène. Il s'agissait simplement de Root, de ses grands yeux chocolat qui la dévoraient à la moindre occasion et de son malicieux sourire qui la hantait chaque nuit. Sam étudia le décor de plus près, saisit l'un des oiseaux de papier et l'examina puis lui répondit.

 _« -Ce n'est pas mal._

 _\- Juste pas mal ?_

 _\- Tu as dû passer un temps fou. J'ignorais tu aimes autant la décoration, le jardinage, et l'origami… mais je dois avouer que c'est très réussi._

 _\- Ça te plaît ?_

 _\- Oui, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tous cela. Nous aurions très bien pu passer la soirée à l'appartement ou à la base. Finch t'attendait au passage. Là-bas aussi tu as fait des merveilles de décoration,_ ironisa la petite brune.

 _\- Dois-je comprendre que tu aspirais à passer la soirée en ma charmante compagnie ? »_

Root venait de marquer un point. Shaw rougit légèrement, elle n'aimait la direction que prenait leur discussion. Le sourire de la hackeuse s'élargissait en même temps que l'embarras de l'ancienne espionne s'accroissait. Bon Dieu, pourquoi son sourire et ses idioties lui avaient autant manqué ?

 _« -Ta compagnie, charmante ! Je ne l'ai pas remarquée et puis je ne suis pas très fête de toutes façons,_ finit par rétorquer l'intéressée avec flegme exagéré _.»_

 _\- Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir être là ce soir, mais je voulais te préparer une surprise. J'ai raté Thanksgiving, alors j'ai voulu me rattraper et faire quelque chose de spéciale. Je suis rentrée assez tard de Boston, sinon j'avais prévu un resto que tu aurais adoré, une ballade en patins à glace, … juste pour te voir tomber … dans mes bras évidement…, puis nous aurions pris le dessert ici… Bien entendu au passage nous nous serions peut-être chargées d'un ou deux numéros en danger pour pimenter la soirée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours Noël, je voulais passer le réveillon avec toi._

 _\- Inutile de te donner tant de mal, je me serai contentée d'une soirée pizza. Je t'aurai peut-être même laissé choisir le menu, en fait … non je t'aurais rien laissé choisir hors de question de manger de la nourriture pour ruminants avec un temps aussi froid… En tout cas tu aimes vraiment te compliquer la vie._

 _\- Que veux-tu, pour toi, ma belle, je me plie en quatre… »_

Root s'était dangereusement approchée et lui faisait face avec un air si espiègle que Sameen se préparait déjà au pire. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Shaw lui rétorqua avec une insolence non dissimulée :

 _« - C'est ce que tu appelles l'origami du cœur, je présume.»_

Sa réplique lui valut immédiatement l'un des plus beau sourire de son amie. Pour une fois l'interface avait été prise au dépourvue par sa sociopathe préférée. Sameen s'en voulut à la minute même où elle avait fini sa phrase. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'encourager ainsi Root ? Pourquoi lui avoir sorti une telle mièvrerie ? D'ordinaire c'était plutôt le genre d'âneries pour lequel l'interface opterait sans hésitation. Elle n'était ni saoule ni malade, à peine fatiguée. Elle n'avait donc aucune excuse ou aucun prétexte pour justifier son propos.

 _« -C'est joliment dit mon cœur._

 _\- A croire que ta loufoquerie déteint sur moi. »_

Root saisit immédiatement l'occasion et se rapprocha un peu plus de Shaw. Il était si rare que Sam fasse un pas en avant qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser passer. Elle s'inclina légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille avec effronterie:

 _« -Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »_

Root ne pouvait donc pas être sérieuse cinq minutes. Cette dernière s'était redressée, et se tenait à présent à une quarantaine de centimètres de sa partenaire. Elle jouait avec sa coupe tout en observant la réaction, ou à vrai dire l'absence de réaction de son amie. Elle avait ce regard qui énervait autant qu'il émerveillait la petite brune : moitié provocation, moitié invitation. Elle avait pourtant marqué un second point en ce début de soirée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle lui avait effectivement manqué. Sameen n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir, bien qu'elle l'énervât déjà. Juste pour quelques heures et ce même dans le froid, Root ne serait qu'à elle seule.

Shaw n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de signifier son exaspération par un traditionnel mais non moins efficace haussement de sourcil. Root détourna alors le regard, et s'éloigna frustrée. Elle s'orienta vers la table s'apprêtant à lui servir une part de bûche lorsqu'à sa grande surprise et son plus grand plaisir une main sur son avant-bras la retint. La déception de l'avatar de la Machine disparut aussitôt et son sourire malicieux s'élargit à mesure que la hackeuse pivota vers son amie.

Il était rare que Shaw initie un quelconque contact physique avec elle hormis pour la soigner (ou ... la blesser selon son humeur). Bien entendu, il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de l'ex-tueuse à gages de s'estropier volontairement pour que son médecin s'occupât d'elle. Elle n'était pas aussi désespérée, enfin en théorie! Ce soir, Sameen paraissait bien moins distante qu'à l'ordinaire, en quelques minutes elle venait de faire deux pas vers elle.

Était-ce dû à la période des fêtes, et son atmosphère particulière ou ce changement venait-il d'une origine plus profonde ? A vrai dire, depuis le soir ou l'immeuble avait explosé, le comportement de Shaw avait évolué soufflant tantôt le chaud puis bien souvent le froid, comme si cette dernière était indécise ou oserait-elle supposer effrayée. Root avait vu une faille naître et s'ouvrir, elle l'avait entretenue avec patience, cette dernière effritant les défenses de sa sociopathe jour après jour.

L'avatar encra son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y lire un trouble que la jeune espionne cherchait pourtant à dissimuler. Shaw ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait retenue. En réalité, elle en connaissait parfaitement la raison, mais ne sentait pas le courage suffisant pour le formuler à haute voix. Les non-dits, les sous-entendus, l'ironie, le sarcasme étaient les fondements de leur étrange relation, du jeu de séduction qui s'était formé au fil des mois.

Ils avaient passé presque une année à se cacher, à survivre, tous savaient que l'année qui s'annonçait ne s'avérait que plus dangereuse. Pendant quelques instants Shaw voulait juste oublier cette menace, l'ombre qui planait et se rapprochait inlassablement d'eux. Pendant quelques instants, Sam se voulait égoïste et la désirait quand bien même cela contredisait la promesse qu'elle s'était jadis jurée d'honorer. Elle s'était engagée à se venger de cette dingue qui l'avait humiliée et menacée de son foutu fer à repasser. Quelques années plus tard, la voici sur un toit au décor surréaliste à se soucier d'elle comme jamais elle n'avait encore tenu à quiconque. Root était une sorcière, sa sorcière.

Elle se souvint alors des paroles de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas une jeune femme comme les autres, pourquoi le monde la laissait si indifférente. Sa mère lui avait alors répondu que c'était très simple, qu'elle n'était ni malade ni folle, elle n'avait simplement pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. Shaw s'était moquée de la réponse à l'époque, en lui rétorquant de retourner sur Terre, que les histoires de princes charmants, et les contes de fées n'étaient plus de son âge. Sa mère lui avait alors souri et précisé qu'un jour, elle rencontrait une personne qui lui ferait comprendre pourquoi avec les autres c'était impossible. Shaw l'avait trouvée ridicule, et jamais plus elle n'avait abordé ce sujet avec elle.

Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi repensait-elle à ça à un moment pareil ? Sa mère n'avait finalement peut-être pas tout à fait tort ? Peut-être que cette personne existait, et que parmi des milliards d'êtres qui la laissait clairement indifférente, elle l'avait rencontrée, ou plus vraisemblablement, cet individu si particulier l'avait trouvée et surtout jamais abandonnée. Shaw ne croyait pas au destin, mais elle devait reconnaître que si une telle personne existait, la probabilité qu'elle la rencontrât était infime. La conclusion pour la sociopathe était évidente : Root défiait littéralement toute logique, alors autant arrêter de chercher une explication, ou du moins pour cette nuit.

L'ex-tueuse à gages hésita un instant, elle était partagée entre son envie de répondre à l'invitation inattendue de Sam et la crainte de son futur (et fort probable) refus qui briserait l'ambiance de cette soirée si prometteuse. Shaw n'était pas d'une grande aide pour gérer ce genre de choses en restant aussi immobile que muette. L'interface resta prudente et retînt les commentaires libidineux qui lui passèrent en tête. Elle réprima également son désir, se contentant de passer une main dans les mèches rebelles de Sam et d'observer la réaction de cette dernière.

Root par moment ne comprenait vraiment rien. Shaw ne voulait pas d'une gentille petite caresse et refusait catégoriquement de faire le premier pas. Et si Root la repoussait ? D'accord, c'était peu vraisemblable, mais dans l'esprit pour le moment quelque peu confus et détraqué de la sociopathe, prendre une telle responsabilité était trop risqué. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était encourager sa cinglée aux yeux pétillants de faire ce fameux premier pas. Sa kamikaze de psychopathe avait d'ailleurs franchi la ligne à plusieurs reprises sans la moindre invitation, alors qu'attendait-elle pour recommencer ? Shaw lâcha la manche de son blouson, Root parut immédiatement dépitée. Sa déception fut cependant de courte durée, la main de Sam se fixa sur le pan de sa veste et la tira maladroitement vers elle. Elle avait atteint le maximum que son égo était prêt à céder. C'était à présent à Root de prendre les choses en main.

L'interface jubilait littéralement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle invitation de la part de l'ancienne espionne. Tous ses doutes et ses craintes s'envolèrent, elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus et captura avec un plaisir non dissimulé les lèvres de son amie. Elle força facilement l'ouverture de la bouche de son médecin pour approfondir son baiser. Celui-ci était à la fois sensuel et tendre. Il permit de rompre la tension qui s'était installée. Son air victorieux déplût fortement à Shaw, qui ne la laissa pas s'écarter et lui rendit son baiser avec une intensité et une passion décuplées. Il n'y avait plus la moindre hésitation chez Sam juste une envie démesurée de s'approprier ses lèvres. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle refrénait son désir. Pour l'occasion, l'avatar de la Machine ne tenta même pas de reprendre le contrôle du baiser tant la fougue de Sam était palpable. Ce n'était qu'à bout de souffle que Shaw consentit à interrompre leur échange.

 _« -J'ai failli attendre Sameen,_ provoqua Root d'un ton des plus impertinents.

 _\- La ferme !_ ordonna Shaw en s'approchant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

 _\- Avec plaisir,_ bafouilla l'interface alors que Sam la contraignait à un exquis silence.»


End file.
